Hear no Evil
by EmilyRvn
Summary: Traduction de "Hear No Evil" / Après avoir passé une centaine d'année seule, Bella, sourde, trouve la famille Cullen. Sans aucun souvenir de son passé humain et sans moyen de communiquer avec le monde, comment pourront-ils l'aider ? Canon.
1. Commencement

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Voici ma toute première traduction, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ou autre, j'essaye de faire au mieux mais bon c'est pas évident ! ^^' c'est une traduction de "Hear No Evil" de BlueSea14, et je la remercie d'avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire ! :)

Je ne sais absolument pas à quelle fréquence je posterai les chapitres, j'essayerai de faire le plus rapidement possible à chaque fois !

**Disclaimer:** Bien sûr les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je suppose que vous le savez ! :)

**BlueSea14: **_L'inspiration de cette histoire est sortie de nulle part et m'a frappé en pleine tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y ai pensé - ça doit être ma folle imagination ! La plupart de mes commentaires seront en bas et non ici. Maintenant, c'est parti avec mon histoire ! _

* * *

"_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun…_

_Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed_

_This world you must have crossed, you said…"_

_**"Boston" - Augustana**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Commencement**

* * *

Boston, 1840.

Tout ce que j'avais connu, c'était la douleur. Toujours plus de douleur, s'écrasant sur moi comme des vagues d'angoisse, un océan de cruauté qui pesait sur mon corps fragile. Je sentais une pression sur mes os, je sentais mes muscles se déchirer et se remodeler, augmentant le niveau de la douleur. Rien n'était sûr, le monde était à l'envers, tordu, et ça faisait tellement mal que je n'aurai jamais pensé que je pourrai sortir de là...

Puis ça s'est arrêté.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent - ils avaient été serrées si fort, essayant de créer une sorte de soulagement de la douleur qui englobait tout. Il n'y avait pas eu de soulagement, si petit aurait-il été de garder mes yeux fermés.

Lorsque je laissais dériver mes yeux ouverts, j'avais été surprise par la luminosité de la pièce étrange où je me trouvais. Où étais-je, dans ce lieu si lumineux et ouvert ? Je pouvais sentir le vent faisant bouger mes cheveux, même si ce n'était rien de plus qu'une douce brise - il y avait tellement de lumière venant de l'ouverture que je me tournais.

L'intérieur de cet endroit était beaucoup plus faiblement éclairé, même si la lumière du soleil se réfléchissait sur la surface de la pierre lisse. C'était probablement à quelques mètres de profondeur, mais il y avait quelque chose qui sentait mauvais. Je n'aimais pas cet endroit - alors pourquoi étais-je ici ?

Telle était la question, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'en savais pas plus sur moi-même, à bien y penser. Il y avait quelque chose qui manquait dans mon esprit, des pièces clés d'information que je devais savoir, qui devait être vraiment important. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en souvenir.

Mes doigts coururent sur mes cuisses, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'utile sur les vêtements que je portais. La lourde robe, la jupe longue et le haut ne semblaient pas être fait pour un usage quotidien. Mais comment pouvais-je savoir ce que les autres portent normalement ? Je pouvais à peine me souvenir de mon propre nom.

Alors qu'une ombre de mémoire revenait dans mon esprit, je faisais courir mes mains derrière mon dos et je sentais les lacets serrées de mon corset sous la robe. _Isabella_, mon esprit murmurait mon nom,_ Isabella, Bella, Bella Swan_...

Moi, Bella... Ça semblait juste. Je suppose que j'avais assez de mémoire pour être capable de me souvenir des choses comme mon propre nom après la torture angoissante que j'avais vécu. Mais ça ne m'a pas aidé à long terme, car je ne recevais plus de signe, sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Je regardais ma robe, le tissu bleu foncé froissé et ridé semblait s'être retrouvé en proie à une torture inimaginable. Bien sûr pour moi ce n'était pas inimaginable. Je l'avais vécu.

La robe avait un col haut, je me sentais comme s'il m'étouffait en quelque sorte. La dentelle autour de mon cou me dérangeait; sans y penser, je déchirais le col, exposant ma gorge. La brûlure ne diminua pas le moins du monde.

Ce sentiment de faim ne voulait pas me quitter, et ça me faisait peur. En touchant mes pieds, je remarquais qu'ils étaient enfermés dans de vieilles bottes noires usées. Je regardais fixement mes mains, puis le sol, avant de m'accroupir.

Je repoussais ma jupe et me penchais en avant, remarquant avec incrédulité que mes mains avaient laissées des empreintes dans la pierre. Touchant le sol doucement avec mon doigt, je constatais qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi doux - en appuyant plus fort, je fus terrifiée de voir mon doigt faire une brèche dans la pierre.

Ma mâchoire s'ouvrit et je laissais échapper un son étouffé - mais je ne pouvais pas l'entendre. Encore plus paniquée, je frappais mes mains devant mon visage. A nouveau, rien. Aucun son n'atteignait mes oreilles. Je frottais mes mains en essayant désespérément de faire du bruit, pour pouvoir m'entendre, mais il n'y avait aucun son.

Je ne pouvais rien entendre.

C'était pour ça que je ne me souvenais de rien ! Malgré la panique en découvrant que j'étais... Sourde, sourde c'était le mot... Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Au moins je savais ce qui n'allait pas.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment; j'effaçais rapidement mon sourire puis je me concentrais sur les empreintes dans le sol. Elles n'étaient pas supposées être là, je savais qu'il y avait d'autres personnes à l'extérieur de cette pièce étrange, qui ne devaient pas savoir ça. C'était beaucoup trop anormal pour être humain...

Qu'est ce qui m'était arrivé ? Je n'étais pas certaine, pas le moins du monde. Je ne pouvais pas être humaine, parce que je savais que laisser des empreintes dans la pierre solide n'était pas quelque chose de normal. Je savais de la même façon que je portais une robe, des vêtements, que je devrais pouvoir faire des bruits avec ma bouche mais je ne pouvais pas les créer et je ne pouvais pas non plus les entendre.

Levant ma main, je la regardais, considérant ce qu'il fallait faire. Puis je regardais vers le sol. Main. Sol. Main. Penché vers l'avant, j'exerçais une pression et je déplaçais ma main sur la pierre - j'avais effacé les empreintes évidentes.

Je me retournais, et regardais en dehors de l'étrange pièce, je ne voyais rien d'autre que du vert. Lumineux et sombre, c'était une forêt. Donc, il s'agissait d'une grotte. La combustion dans ma gorge me distrait de la lumière du soleil et de la forêt brillante.

De quoi avais-je envie ? Pourquoi voulais-je quelque chose qui se verserait dans ma gorge comme un liquide, en étant tellement doux, tellement bon ? Je soupirais profondément, sentant mes poumons se remplirent d'air, puis relâcher - mais je n'ai rien sentis, pas comme j'aurai dû le sentir.

Cependant, j'attrapais une bouffée de quelque chose qui avait une odeur absolument incroyable.

Mes jambes se contractèrent, me tirant dans une position accroupie presque féline, mains posées sur le sol, prête à tout repousser. Je laisse mes yeux paresseusement fermé, mon nez essayant de sentir à nouveau ce parfum.

Dans mon esprit, je réalisais que cette action était bien trop prédatrice à mon goût; je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais, ça me faisait peur car je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Mais une partie de moi aspirait ce parfum - je le voulais et je l'aurais.

C'était partout. Comment j'ai pu ne pas le sentir avant, je ne comprendrai jamais - mais je le pouvais maintenant, et je réalisais que l'odeur que je voulais tellement était dans la grotte où je me trouvais. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je regardais avec impatience ce que je voulais.

C'était clair. Sur les murs, le plafond, le plancher... L'endroit ou je me trouvais était propre, mais quelque chose de collant était éclaboussé partout comme si quelque chose avait était déchiqueté.

Une empreinte de main se trouvait contre l'entrée, comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de s'échapper. Dans mon esprit, je vis quelque chose de pâle, des doigts minces tendues à travers la pierre avant d'être violemment arraché, alors que de nouvelles éclaboussures de sang rejoignaient les autres sur le sol.

La scène d'horreur dans mon esprit était complètement silencieuse. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, rien ne me disait qui avait été là, aucun cri - et aucune preuve d'un quelconque crime. Aucun signe, rien d'étrange. Et s'il y avait du bruit, je ne pouvais pas l'entendre.

Ma respiration devenait lourde maintenant, alors que je regardais frénétiquement les éclaboussures de sang sur le sol. Oui, la grotte était parfaitement propre et dépourvue de toute chose anormale.

Sauf moi.

Avec mes doigts tremblants, je tendais ma main sur le côté de mon visage, faisant courir mes doigts sur mon front, mes joues, mon menton... Ma main droite était pleine du même sang séché qui se trouvait dans la caverne.

Mon corps entier tremblait lorsque je faisais courir mes mains sur mon visage, sentant plus de sang, avant de continuer jusqu'à mes cheveux pour les libérer de leur coiffure élégante, maintenue en place par un chapeau rempli de tache de sang. Les fils lâches étaient noués avec le sang, collés et séché.

Un vague souvenir, un murmure, vint à mon esprit. Je voyais des mots - mais des mots en manuscrit élégant, de quelqu'un que je devais connaître, coincés dans des images floues de ma mémoire.

Mes genoux était faible et je tombais sur le sol lorsque ma main trouva une marque sur mon cou - juste un peu différente du reste de ma peau, à peine perceptible, mais mes mains étaient si sensible... Des trous espacés comme des dents. Exactement comme les dents.

_Vampire_.

J'eu envie de rire d'une telle absurdité. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas être réels - je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir appris quoi que ce soit sur eux et je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas exister. Mais je regardais mes mains, le sang et les marques sur le sol. Que faire si... Je levais ma main vers mon visage et renifla le sang séché.

Non, il n'y avait pas d'attirance. Je ris de ma bêtise, mais je ne sentais rien sortir de ma gorge. Mes cordes vocales ne vibraient pas - je ne pouvais pas sentir les vibrations. J'étais donc sourde et muette, alors.

Cependant, la soif que je pouvais sentir dans ma gorge était encore là et elle m'affaiblissait. Contre ma volonté, je m'accroupi à nouveau, me dirigeant vers l'entrée de la grotte.

Ma vitesse m'étonnait. Je pouvais tout voir aussi clairement que si je marchais, pourtant je pouvais sentir le vent me fouetter à une vitesse étonnante et je pouvais juste dire que je me déplaçais beaucoup trop vite par rapport à n'importe quel animal. Les oiseaux en vol au-dessus de ma tête semblaient se figer lorsque je passais à proximité.

Enivrant. J'adorais ça, plus que je n'aurai dû - parce que j'accélérais vers quelque chose. L'odeur venait de la droite, et je n'avais d'autre choix que d'obéir à mon instinct et à l'appel irrésistible qui me poussait à mordre quelque chose...

Mon corps s'arrêta brusquement au milieu des arbres. Je pouvais voir un chemin au delà du feuillage, ainsi que ce qui pourrait être un couple, un homme et une femme.

L'homme portait de beaux vêtements et la femme portait une robe semblable à la mienne dans une nuance qui me faisait presque ronronner de contentement, car elle était de la même couleur que les traces à l'intérieur de la grotte. Je savais maintenant ce que je désirais tant.

Du sang.

J'étais vraiment un vampire, alors, n'est-ce pas ? Un mort-vivant, un monstre qui boit le sang des humains: je me sentais mal, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi de résister à la soif. J'étais seule dans ce monde, incapable de comprendre ce que les deux personnes étaient en train de se dire - je voyais leurs lèvres bouger, mais je n'entendais aucun son.

Ils étaient éloignés de quelques mètres, à peine à quelques secondes de la fin de leur vie. Mes doigts s'enroulèrent sur une branche entre mes mains, elle se brisa. J'étais trop forte - je savais que j'allais devoir faire preuve de prudence, toujours, pour m'assurer que je pourrai me contrôler autour des humains - des proies.

Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je voulais m'enfuir, courir jusqu'à la maison pour me cacher dans ma chambre - mais je ne savais pas ou se trouvait la maison. Je ne savais pas comment était ma chambre. Je ne pouvais même pas me souvenir du nom de la forêt où je me trouvais, ni même où j'étais dans le monde... Qui étais-je pour nier ma soif ?

Est-ce que c'était possible de la nier ? Il n'y avait pas de raison. Je m'approchais légèrement, mes lèvres formant un sourire à la vue de l'homme se déplaçant devant sa femme, tous les deux regardant autour d'eux, préoccupés. Leurs lèvres bougeaient, mais leur message était incompris.

Je descendis de l'arbre face au couple, les muscles tendus et prête à bondir. Dans ma tête, j'avais déjà planifié ma stratégie pour obtenir ces trois humains. Attends...

Trois ?

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur un bébé, emmitouflé dans un linge, dans les bras de la femme. C'était un couple marié qui se promenait dans les bois avec leur nouveau-née - une petite fille, une nouvelle vie qui s'apprêtait à commencer.

Le couple avait l'air surpris de me voir, mais ils me sourirent avec hésitation. L'homme s'avança, prudent - il se recula brusquement lorsque je rivais mes yeux vers lui, laissant des mèches de cheveux se balancer lorsque je relevais la tête.

Je me suis demandé ce qu'ils avaient vu dans mes yeux ou sur mon visage qui pouvait les terrifier, mais la soif revenait une nouvelle fois dans ma gorge - ma bouche était sèche, comme un désert en été, et je pouvais sentir le grondement de faim en moi. Il exigeait que je tue les deux personnes face à moi ainsi que leur fille.

Ce petit bébé... Je ne pouvais pas la tuer. Je ne voulais pas donner à mon corps ce qu'il me demandait, peu importe ce que ça me faisait. Je ne pouvais pas prendre la vie d'une si jeune fille, pleine d'espoir et de promesse de vie - maintenant que je n'avais plus de vie. J'étais une «mort-vivant»; j'étais probablement immortel si je savais quelque chose à propos des vampires.

La force de volonté qu'il me fallu pour laisser derrière moi les trois personnes était quelque chose que je pouvais à peine comprendre dans mon esprit. Je me mis subitement à courir, aussi vite et aussi loin que je le pouvais.

Les arbres n'étaient que des éclairs à cause de ma grande vitesse; mes cheveux trainant dans mon dos étaient rejetés en arrière par le vent. Mon chapeau s'envola dans les airs et je le laissais derrière moi. Je courais loin de ceux que j'avais voulu tuer.

Tuer. Le mot sonnait dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais me rappeler de rien et j'avais voulu assassiner ces trois personnes à cause de la soif que je ressentais. C'était surréaliste et terrifiant; je voulais pleurer, gémir et me lamenter sur mon sort, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'en étais simplement pas capable.

Les larmes ne venaient pas sur mes yeux et je ne sentais rien, alors la colère me submergea. La colère contre moi, d'avoir voulu boire le sang de cette petite famille, la colère d'être ce que j'étais: la colère parce que j'étais seule.

La fureur coulait en moi comme du poison. Elle grandissait et s'épanouissait jusqu'à ce qu'elle me brise. Alors, je m'effondrais sur le sol, faible. J'étais trop fatiguée pour aller plus loin et certainement trop faible pour résister plus longtemps.

Je priais pour qu'aucun humain ne vienne. Pendant un temps, ça a semblé fonctionner, j'étais seule, haletante, essayant de comprendre ce que je devais faire. Pas une seule idée ne m'est venue. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps je restais assise là, seule.

Ma force était inexistante lorsque je sentis des vibrations dans mes mains et le parfum d'un être humain dériver au travers du vent, juste sous mon nez. J'étais trop faible pour résister alors je sautais sur mes pieds et je m'élançais vers le seul être humain qui errait dans les bois.

Je ne pouvais pas nier la joie qui se propagea alors en moi lorsque le sang coula à l'intérieur de ma gorge.

* * *

_**BlueSea14:** _**Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai tant de chose à dire, mais je pense que je vais être rationnelle à propos de Bella qui cède à sa soif de sang. Tout d'abord, elle ne se souvient plus de sa vie humaine - un peu comme Alice, mais pas tout à fait. Je reviendrai sur l'histoire du changement de Bella plus tard dans la fic, donc je ne peux pas trop en révéler maintenant, juste que Bella a traversé quelque chose de traumatisant avant son changement qui a anéanti ses souvenirs avant même qu'elle ne soit mordu. Ça a reporté son changement. **

**Alors oui, elle est sourde. Non, elle n'est pas réellement muette - elle le croit parce que ses cordes vocales n'ont pas eu le temps de travailler car elle ne les a jamais utilisé quand elle était humaine. Elles fonctionnent toujours et elle est née en étant capable de les utiliser. Cependant, elle est née sourde et son audition ne peut pas être corrigée - elle n'a tout simplement pas les parties de l'oreille nécessaires pour entendre. **

**C'est le chemin avant l'histoire. J'ai peur de ne pas bien connaitre le langage des signes mais j'espère que quand je ferais "parler" Bella vous comprendrez ce que signifie sa "parole". J'ai une clé, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne voulais pas la mettre ici parce que je voulais commencer l'histoire, et Bella n'est pas en mesure de parler à quelqu'un pour le moment, car elle ne se souvient pas du langage des signes. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle le savait à l'époque ou pas... Si vous avez des informations pour m'aider, je serais heureuse de les recevoir ! Je voudrais bien savoir ce que vous pensez de ça ! Désolée le chapitre est si court - je pense qu'ils vont devenir de plus en plus long à certains endroits. Merci pour la lecture !**

**_EmilyRvn:_ Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Je m'excuse encore une fois parce qu'il se peut que la traduction ne soit pas totalement fidèle. Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, j'essaye de faire du mieux possible.** **Et, comme l'auteur, j'aimerais aussi avoir votre avis ! :) **


	2. Inconnu

Et voilà déjà le chapitre 2 ! Je serais un peu plus longue pour poster le 3ème, parce que je ne l'ai pas encore fini et il faudra aussi que je me relise. Par contre pour ce chapitre là, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce que j'ai fais... Il doit y avoir pas mal de faute et je m'excuse d'avance... :S

******Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire appartient à BlueSea14 ! :)

**BlueSea14: **_J'ai été surprise par vos réponses pour le premier chapitre ! Merci à tous ! Aussi, je tiens à souligner que je connais très peu de chose sur cette période de l'histoire où j'ai crée Bella (Honte à moi, je sais !) donc s'il vous plait pardonnez les erreurs que vous pourrez voir dans les chapitres suivants ! Je vous remercie !_

* * *

"_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun…_

_Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed_

_This world you must have crossed, you said…"_

_**"Boston" - Augustana**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Inconnu**

* * *

Lieu inconnu, date inconnue. 

L'homme dans la forêt n'avait pas été mon dernier meurtre. Après avoir goûté ce sang sucré, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je puisse y renoncer à nouveau. Ce goût avait été si merveilleux que je ne pouvais trouver de mot pour le décrire.

Je traquais ma proie dans les forêts, je ne m'égarais jamais dans les zones plus peuplées. Aussi fort que soit mon désir pour le sang, j'étais aussi consciente du fait que je ferais un carnage si j'allais à proximité d'une zone peuplée en grande partie d'humain. C'était peut être mon alimentation, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Chaque jour était un combat. Je voulais tuer chaque humain que je trouvais, mais j'essayais constamment de l'éviter. A chaque fois que je trouvais un humain - ou un couple, des enfants - j'essayais de prendre le prochain que je croisais. La soif était insupportable après m'être forcée de m'éloigner d'un humain.

Une partie de moi commençait à les voir comme moins que des personnes, même si j'essayais de me rappeler qu'ils vivaient leur propre vie. Ça venait lentement à mon esprit, mais je me disais que je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'était une «vie».

Maintes et maintes fois j'avais essayé de me rappeler de quelque chose, mais tout ce dont je me souvenais sur mon passé avant que je me réveille dans la grotte restait un mystère malgré mes efforts. Je n'avais rien pour commencer, aucune idée sur la façon dont je pouvais dessiner des souvenirs dans mon propre esprit et personne avec qui je pouvais en parler.

La communication restait une importante partie du problème. Ça devenait plus simple de voir les humains comme des animaux lorsque je n'avais aucun moyen de parler avec eux, quand je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils essayaient de me dire - ou crier - lorsque mes dents déchiraient leur peau fragile avant qu'ils ne meurent.

En plus de cela, au fil du temps tout ce que j'avais, c'était le sentiment tenace que je ne voulais pas tuer d'êtres humains. J'essayais de garder ce sentiment parce que c'était une connexion avec mon passé, une fine ligne qui était une lueur d'espoir pour moi.

Mon régime, c'était ma vie. Je n'allais pas m'aventurer dans les villes, je les évitais. Je parcourais les pays d'un océan à l'autre depuis que j'avais essayé de nager. Il avait fallu plusieurs tentatives audacieuses de ma part pour découvrir que je n'avais pas besoin de respirer, au final j'avais gardé l'habitude. Ça m'avait aidé à chasser.

C'était plus simple, cependant, d'appuyer mes mains sur le sol et de sentir la proie venir sur mon chemin. Je pouvais courir aussi vite qu'un éclair autour d'eux, et trouver un endroit pour me cacher et attendre leur arrivé. Avec mes paumes à plat sur le sol, je pouvais voir à des kilomètres autour de moi.

Chaque rocher, chaque arbre, chaque arbuste et animal qui se trouvait sur la terre à une certaine distance de moi, je pouvais les sentir. Leur pas et les vibrations sonnaient au travers du sol jusqu'à mes mains. Lorsque mes bottes tombaient en lambeaux après avoir couru, j'avais dû errer pieds nus, je pouvais toujours sentir la terre sous moi.

Après le premier meurtre, je décidais qu'il devait y avoir un moyen de masquer ce que je faisais. Dès lors, je déguisais les corps humains, créant une scène d'attaque par un animal sauvage d'un certain type. Occasionnellement ils tombaient lors d'un précipice rocheux, ou se noyaient dans une rivière - avec une marque quelque part sur leur peau, bien sûr, où je buvais, alors je déchirais le corps pour dissimuler mes marques de dents.

Aussi, je ne restais jamais dans la même zone après avoir pris une vie. Je me déplaçais hors de portée de mon dernier meurtre. Je bougeais en fonction de ma capacité à voir les rayons.

Je ne pouvais pas voir aussi clairement qu'une carte - je ne pouvais pas me souvenir si j'avais cette particularité avant ou pas, mais je l'avais sentis lors de mes anciens meurtres une ou deux fois lorsque je leur avais tourné autour: ça me disait où chaque chose se trouvait à un moment donné, ça se retirait après un certain temps. Je devais alors toucher le sol à plusieurs reprises tout en poursuivant mes proies.

J'avais remarqué que les vêtements que portaient les hommes semblaient changer au fil du temps. Les femmes ne portaient plus de longues robes comme la mienne, les hommes portaient des vestes et des pantalons légèrement différents. Au fil du temps, les vêtements avaient changés si radicalement que je me sentais dépassée, antique.

Ça me prouvait que j'étais bien immortel après tout; je n'avais jamais vu mon visage, mais je savais que j'étais la même. Ma peau semblait toujours lisse, mes doigts auraient été assez sensibles pour trouver des rides dans la peau, mais je n'en avais pas. Lorsque mes mains étaient sales, je les lavais et je ne voyais rien de différent - pas de marques ou de rides.

De temps en temps, je chassais dans les terres ouvertes avec beaucoup de soleil. L'effet de scintillement sur ma peau était intense, plus brillante que tout ce que j'avais jamais vu. La première fois que j'avais vu cet effet, j'avais été choquée et je m'étais enfuie pour me cacher dans un arbre, à l'ombre. J'avais peur et j'étais toujours un peu craintive. Je ne retournais pas au soleil, ça m'aidait.

Finalement, les espaces ouverts devenaient de plus en plus encombrés et j'étais obligée de rôder dans les ruelles en ville. Les humains étaient bizarres; ils portaient des signes avec d'étranges symboles dessus et il y avait tout un tas d'immeuble que je pouvais voir clairement, mais c'était sale, plein de fumée.

Et les couleurs ! Les vêtements des humains prenaient des nuances que j'observais dans la nature - ça n'avaient pas l'air naturel pour les personnes que je considérais comme de la nourriture. Les plus belles plantes avaient ces nuances dans les forêts profondes, bien sûr, mais les vêtements que les humains portaient... n'avaient rien de naturel.

Je ne pouvais toujours pas saisir la façon dont ils bougeaient leur bouche - je ne pouvais entendre aucun son, je ne pouvais dire aucun mot. Mais je pouvais littéralement sentir les vibrations dans l'air des milliers d'humains lorsque je mettais les pieds dans une ville, se pressant contre mes oreilles, ne se transmettant pas jusqu'à mon cerveau.

Une ou deux fois j'avais essayé de faire du bruit dans la forêt - je sentais les vibrations quand mes doigts se pressaient contre ma gorge, mais je ne savais pas ce que j'étais en train de dire, ou même si je disais quoi que ce soit. Je ne comprenais pas les bruits que les humains faisaient, comment ils communiquaient, et je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir.

J'étais isolée, seule, dans un océan de proie qui ne connaissait pas mon existence jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne à eux. Tout ce que je cherchais en eux c'était de la nourriture, une fois que je me nourrissais d'un être humain, je courais loin de cette ville et je continuais à voyager jusqu'à ce que j'ai à nouveau soif. Le cycle se répétait indéfiniment.

C'était tout ce que je savais, tout ce que je pouvais espérer accomplir dans ma vie. Personne ne savait comment me parler; parfois je «jouais» avec ma nourriture, dans une forêt où je savais que personne ne se trouvait, grâce à mon sens, ma particularité. J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'ils me disaient, mais la soif l'emportait et je les attaquais.

Chaque fois que je faisais ça, c'était toujours étrange de voir la réaction des gens. Parfois de l'eau sortait de leurs yeux - j'étais toujours curieuse à propos de ça. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? D'autres fois, quand le sang se précipitait sur leurs visages et que leurs bouches était grande ouverte, la pression sur mes oreilles devenait très forte. J'attaquais toujours rapidement quand ça arrivait.

La première fois ou je me suis nourri d'un animal était vraiment curieuse. Les humains ont une odeur absolument délicieuse, mais les étranges vêtements qu'ils portent me rendent moins désireuse de les approcher - les vêtements semblaient signifier quelque chose d'important pour eux.

Je voyais des humains sales, des vêtements non-lavés, d'autres avec très peu d'usure, d'autres encore avec autant de vêtement qu'ils pouvaient porter. Ça signifiait quelque chose pour eux, et je commençais à m'inquiéter de devoir les tuer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de particulier dans ces tenues qui était si important pour les humains ? Que faire si les gens commençait à chasser leur tueur ? Je serais en danger.

Je n'avais toujours pas de connaissance sur mes propres défenses. Étais-je vulnérable face aux armes, ou pouvais-je tuer aussi facilement tous les humains ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un chasseur qui pouvait me tuer ? Je ne savais pas, et je n'étais pas désireuse de le savoir.

C'est alors que je me suis tournée vers les animaux. Comment étaient-ils ? Aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait jamais particulièrement touché avant - J'étais toujours concentrée sur les humains. Les

parfums des animaux étaient neutres et tous les mêmes comparé à un humain.

C'était plus dur d'attraper un animal que je le pensais - je pouvais les sentir assez facilement, marchant sur la terre. Mais certains d'entre eux allaient dans les arbres, les vibrations étaient alors moins lisible.

J'avais réussi à courir après une grande créature à fourrure brune, avec des griffes et qui semblait secouer les arbres. J'ai eu du mal à le prendre, il combattait, me griffait. Il faisait au moins trois fois ma taille, et il déchira une petite partie de ma robe avant que je réussisse à lui sauter dessus et à le mordre.

J'étais beaucoup plus forte que cet animal tout en étant plus rapide - il m'avait griffé le tibia lorsqu'il avait déchiré ma jupe, mais au lieu de me faire mal, la griffe avait été cassée. Je ne l'avais même pas senti. Le corps de la créature morte avait été laissé dans un coin.

Il était ridiculement simple de tuer des humains, mais un animal aussi grand, je n'avais jamais essayé avant... C'était grisant et je sentais un sentiment de fierté après l'avoir tué, même si je savais que je n'avais pas été en danger.

Après ça, j'avais commencé à chasser des humains seulement lorsque j'étais près des grandes villes, et les animaux lorsque j'avais soif dans les environnements les plus naturels. Il était difficile, cependant, de se nourrir d'un animal après avoir bu un humain - je prenais beaucoup plus d'humain que d'animaux.

Je ne chassais les animaux que quand je pouvais courir après eux - les grands animaux qui harcelaient les petits étaient des cibles très bonnes. Ils étaient aussi des prédateurs, et ils combattaient avec moi lorsque je les attaquais. Ils m'offraient un certain frémissement que les humains ne pouvaient pas me donner.

Je jouais avec eux, bien sûr. Ça m'apportait le plaisir et la satisfaction que j'avais uniquement lorsque je tuais un animal. Me déplaçant à une vitesse beaucoup plus lente que celle que j'avais d'habitude, je me battais avec des bêtes géantes à fourrure, et ceux qui se déplaçaient souplement dans les montagnes avec des griffes rétractables étaient devenus comme des «partenaires» de mon silence.

Ce n'était du silence que de ma part, cependant; je sentais les vibrations de leurs rugissements dans l'air, et quand mes mains touchaient le sol et que je me laissais tomber dans une position accroupie, je pouvais sentir la façon dont leurs pattes se déplaçaient sur le sol et je me calquais moi-même sur eux. J'ai appris de ces prédateurs, et je relevais le défi à chaque fois que je trouvais leur espèce quand je chassais.

Parfois je sentais d'autres prédateurs venir dans le rayon que je ressentais grâce à mon sens, se déplaçant à une vitesse incroyablement rapide. C'était une vitesse que je ne pouvais égaler. Aussitôt ils constituaient une menace, ils étaient cependant assez loin pour que je puisse les éviter.

Après avoir laissé mes partenaires d'entraînement - ou mes proies - je me déplaçais rapidement pour éviter ce qui semblait être un plus grand prédateur, celui qui me faisait partir alors que je chassais des animaux.

Avec leur sang sur moi, je «m'envolais» vers les arbres où je me cachais et je me figeais sur place, arrêtant même de respirer. Que le prédateur sache que je me trouvais là ou pas, il était passé à quelques centaines d'arbres de moi, me laissant seule.

Ensuite, je quittais mon arbre et je me dirigeais vers la source la plus proche, me jetant dans l'eau pour faire partir le sang, puis je me déplaçais aussi vite que je le pouvais pour sortir de la zone juste au cas où la créature reviendrait.

Ma vie entière était centrée sur l'obtention d'un endroit où rester comme ce que faisaient les autres créatures. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me trouve - en dépit du fait que j'étais en vie, je n'avais toujours aucune façon de savoir si j'étais vraiment invincible ou pas.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un moyen pour moi de communiquer avec quelqu'un et lui demander si j'étais vraiment invulnérable. Je ne voulais pas tester quoi que ce soit - Qui savait ce qui pourrait m'arriver ? Agir avec prudence est la meilleure façon pour moi de continuer à vivre.

Malgré tout ça, il y avait un trou dans mon coeur mort qui ne pouvait pas être comblé. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il s'agissait, ou pourquoi je sentais comme si je devais trouver quelque chose. Il n'y avait aucun point de référence pour cette chose «perdue» dont j'avais besoin, et c'était finalement devenu une douleur lancinante dans mon esprit, que je n'avais jamais pu nommer.

La Push - 2007

L'immense océan s'étendait devant moi. Dans mon dos, de la belle verdure s'étendait dans la nuit. J'étais allée un peu plus loin que la dernière fois ou j'étais venue, j'aimais courir à travers cet endroit merveilleusement sombre.

Tournant le dos au large, l'eau atteignant mes pieds, je regardais les arbres pendant une minute, profitant de l'endroit paisible. Même si le silence régnait toujours autour de moi, c'était si calme, l'air était si serein, que je me sentais en paix rien qu'en regardant le paysage.

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans cet endroit qui était éteint. Il y avait une odeur de brûlé persistante dans l'air, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas identifier ou nommer. Je ne ressentais pas de crainte à ce sujet, cependant, je n'avais rien à rattacher à cette odeur. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais j'étais presque certaine que ce n'était pas dangereux. N'aurait-il pas déjà attaqué si il l'était vraiment ?

Je pliais mes genoux et j'étirais une jambe, plaçant mes mains sur le sol et je fermais les yeux pour sentir les vibrations dans le sol. Il y avait de nombreuses formes de vie végétales et animales qui vivaient dans ces forêts. Je pouvais les sentir se déplacer en paix.

Alors ils étaient en sécurité. Mais l'étais-je, moi ? Il y avait juste une seule chose qui m'empêchait de me détendre tout à fait, alors je me suis levée et j'ai commencé à courir à travers les arbres. L'air humide et la bruine légère faisait coller mes cheveux à mon visage, les emmêlant et les ramenant en arrière, le long de mon dos.

Ma robe n'était plus qu'un bout de tissus en lambeaux, de différentes longueurs et collant mes jambes à cause de la pluie. Sa couleur d'origine était partie depuis longtemps. Ça m'aidait à me fondre dans l'environnement, je ne me souciais pas le moins du monde de ce tissus.

Le corset était lâche autour de ma taille, mais j'avais serrée les lacets de façon à ce qu'ils s'adaptent mieux et qu'ils tiennent la majeur partie de ma jupe - il y avait une section de tissus qui m'arrivait environ à mi-cuisse et qui était encore entière. Mes manches était abimées maintenant, déchirées à plusieurs endroits et accrochées par des fils à mes épaules.

L'eau de pluie faisait enrouler le tissus autour de mon corps. Je m'attendais depuis longtemps à ce que mes vêtements s'effondrent à mes pieds - je ne comprenais pas comment ils pouvaient encore tenir.

Parfois, il semblait même que ma robe se réparait elle-même autour de moi, mais ces «parties» tombaient toujours en morceaux à chaque fois que je n'étais plus dans les zones pluvieuses ou humides. Je ne le comprenais pas, et il n'y avait personne à qui je pouvais demander une explication.

Ma course me fit passer à côté de bâtiments étranges, dont je ne pouvais pas me rappeler le nom. Humant l'air à plusieurs reprises, je pris une bouffée de ce parfum que je ne pouvais pas nommer, celui qui paraissait amical - mais je ne savais toujours pas à qui il appartenait.

Tout à coup, je couru à travers un courant d'air qui était rempli d'une odeur de brûlé; effrayée, je m'élançais dans la direction opposée. Ne pouvant plus sentir l'odeur écrasante, j'avançais un peu plus et je tombais sur un bâtiment.

Il se tenait seul, au milieu des arbres. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel autre bâtiment - blanc, avec des carrés transparents découpés en forme rectangulaires, très grand, avec l'une de ces inventions des humains en métal où l'homme pouvait s'assoir à l'intérieur et se déplacer.

L'étrange monstre de métal placé à l'extérieur de la maison était en argent et semblait à la fois nouveau et ancien à certains endroits. Une création bricolée - probablement fait par un homme lui-même, comme je l'avais plusieurs fois vu dans une ville où je devais traverser. Il y avait quelque chose qui changeait dans ce bâtiment, cependant.

Il y avait l'odeur tout autour, pénétrante. L'odeur venait de la maison, du moins en apparence.

Curieuse, j'ai appuyé une main sur le sol. Il y avait des traces - un humain était à l'intérieur, tout seul. J'ai couru jusqu'à la structure étrange et je passais à travers le rectangle, l'un de ceux qui s'ouvrait et que les humains traversaient pour entrer.

En tendant la main, je donnais un coup sur la porte et elle s'ouvrit facilement. La porte en bois que les hommes poussaient ou tiraient pour entrer dans les structures s'ouvrit sans aucun effort de ma part.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, je m'avançais un peu lorsque je vis une humaine près d'un long comptoir blanc. Elle avait une longue baguette métallique tranchante dans sa main, avec lequel elle coupait quelque chose en morceaux. Alimentation humaine: elle allait manger, je suppose.

Je sentais des vibrations dans l'air, assez légère, mais j'avais pris l'habitude d'essayer de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Elle parlait à haute voix - je me demandais à qui elle parlait. Peut être pensait-elle que je pouvais l'entendre ? Je fis un pas en avant, je fronçais les sourcil et j'essayais de trouver une façon de communiquer avec elle. L'excitation commença à me gagner à l'idée que quelqu'un me comprenne.

Les humains étaient très fragiles par rapport à moi, je l'avais appris au fil du temps et je savais que je devais être prudente. Je devais m'assurer que j'étais extrêmement douce, d'autant plus que je ne cherchais pas à me nourrir de cette jeune femme. Je m'étais déjà nourri avec un animal pendant un combat, et je n'aurai plus soif avant un long moment. Son odeur était tentante, mais je n'avais pas soif.

Aussi doucement que je le pouvais, je laissais ma main dériver sur son épaule. Ses cheveux étaient longs et très sombres, et le côté de son visage que je pouvais voir montrait que sa peau était d'une couleur sombre, teinté. Elle était très belle, et je me demandais qui elle était.

Ses vêtements n'étaient pas les plus étranges que j'avais vu, au moins elle avait une jupe, ce n'était pas une robe comme moi. Elle était faite d'un tissu rugueux bleu, atteignant ses chevilles et elle n'avait pas de corset - au contraire, elle avait quelque chose qui n'avait pas de manche et un col bas, moulant son corps jusqu'au-dessus de la ceinture de sa jupe.

Elle fut surprise quand ma main atterrit sur son épaule nue - se déplaçant plus rapidement que ce que les humains avaient l'habitude de voir, elle avait le dos appuyé contre le comptoir et le couteau pointé vers moi. Je retirais ma main et sauta en arrière, m'accroupissant légèrement.

Trois longues cicatrices se trouvaient sur l'autre côté de son visage, tordant sa bouche dans une grimace permanente, défigurant son visage; elles étaient profondes, sombres et douloureuses à regarder. J'étais bouche-bée - qui lui avait fait ça ? Et pourquoi ?

Étais-je la prochaine ?

* * *

**BlueSea14:** **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Si vous ne pensez pas qu'il est plausible que Bella ai erré aussi longtemps, je suis désolée mais j'ai essayé de faire croire que c'est possible... :) oui, elle a rencontré Emily ici et oui, je l'ai envoyé directement dans La Push et oui, les loups-garous sont déjà... Des loups-garous. Pauvre Jake, il a dû passer par là tout seul... Oh et oui - les Cullens sont également à Forks. Je tiens également à ajouter que le temps est légèrement différent: les frères et soeurs Cullen sont tous à l'école, les loups-garous de La Push sont tous présents.**

**Merci pour la lecture !**


	3. Roder

**BlueSea14: **_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et votre aide ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre !_

**EmilyRvn: **Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ou la mauvaise traduction, comme je l'ai déjà dis j'essaye de faire au mieux. D'ailleurs, le titre m'a posé problème, je ne savais pas trop comment traduire "run in" alors j'ai mis "roder"... Si jamais vous avez des idées ou une meilleure traduction, je suis preneuse ! :) bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire à BlueSea14 ! :)

* * *

"_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun…_

_Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed_

_This world you must have crossed, you said…"_

_**"Boston" - Augustana**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Roder**

* * *

La push - 2007

Immédiatement, ma peur augmenta à propos de ce qui pouvait vivre dans cette maison. Quand j'étais près d'elle, je notais que son parfum n'était pas celui que j'avais senti dans cette zone - quelle genre de créature vivait ici ? Qui lui avait fait ça ?

Sa bouche était ouverte et en mouvement, les vibrations devenaient plus fortes. Mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de son visage - ma main toucha ma joue, mes doigts s'attardant sur ma peau. Est-ce que les gens qui vivaient ici étaient semblable à moi ?

Ma main se tendit sans réfléchir. Elle avait cessé de faire du bruit, mais quand je bougeais, je ressentis soudain le début d'une plus grande pression - beaucoup plus puissante qu'avant. Que faisait-elle ? Je jetais un coup d'oeil à son visage, je réalisais que sa bouche était grande ouverte, les yeux fermés, des larmes tombant le long de ses joues.

Elle criait.

Un flash revint à ma mémoire - ma propre bouche, grande ouverte et libérant un son que je ne pouvais entendre. Mes yeux, plein de terreur, regardaient en arrière sur une surface réfléchissante. Et derrière moi, dans le reflet, des yeux profond de la couleur du sang et des mains, de la même couleur de peau que moi, sur mes épaules.

J'étais contre le mur avant de m'en rendre compte, paumes écartées sur la surface derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand; la regardant fixement, j'essayais de contrôler ma respiration comme je le faisais d'habitude.

Je ne me souvenais de rien à propos de mon passé avant le jour ou je me suis réveillée. Je me souvenais de la trace de main sur la paroi de la grotte, l'empreinte sanglante, la seule preuve qu'elle avait été là.

Mais pourquoi je me rappelais de quelque chose maintenant ? Est-ce parce que je faisais finalement face à une personne, une fille qui avait l'air terrifiée que j'aille vers elle sans même connaitre les instincts de chasseur dominant dans mon esprit ? Ça avait touché une corde sensible quelque part en moi, ce que la chasse avait bloqué.

Je ne pouvais pas dire pourquoi, mais je savais que - pour une raison quelconque - je ne voulais pas faire peur à cette jeune femme. Il y avait quelque chose de trop familier dans cette situation ou elle criait - c'est le mot - dans la terreur à propos de ce qui se trouvait face à elle...

C'était un vampire derrière moi dans ma mémoire - était-ce celui qui avait fait de moi ce que j'étais maintenant ? Était-ce cette personne qui m'avait changé en vampire ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle cette fille avait peur de moi - parce qu'elle savait ce que j'étais ?

Elle regardait vers moi, et je la regardais. Ses yeux clignèrent jusqu'à la porte d'où j'étais entrée, puis de nouveau vers moi, j'étais confuse. Je me demandais ce que ça pouvait signifier et je respirais de manière erratique jusqu'à ce que quelque chose passe par la porte.

C'était l'animal le plus monstrueux et le plus énorme que je n'avais jamais vu. Il était presque aussi grand que moi, il avait d'énormes dents et ses griffes luisaient dans la lumière, ses yeux étaient sombres et étaient de couleur humaine, et la fourrure hirsute avait l'air forte, solide. Il était jeune - il tenait sur ses quatre pattes, et je ne savais pas comment il s'appelait.

Il n'agissait certainement pas comme une animal. Il s'est directement dirigé vers la fille humaine - je remarquais qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, ses lèvres bougeant frénétiquement. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de me dire quelque chose ? Je fis un pas en avant - les vibrations devenaient plus fortes, l'animal tourna sa tête vers moi.

Il y eu un léger choc dans ses yeux pendant un moment avant qu'il n'étire les lèvres et qu'il fasse un pas menaçant vers moi. Les vibrations secouait l'air autour de moi - terrifiée, je reculais à nouveau vers le mur. Était-ce cette créature qui avait blessé la fille ?

Un autre apparu à la porte, rejoignant son ami, c'était le même, juste d'une couleur différente. Puis il y en eu un autre, puis un autre... Six d'entre eux, grondant et grognant.

Le dernier se dirigea vers l'humaine - craignant pour elle, je bougeais ma main, en faisant un mouvement vers la porte. Elle pouvait encore s'échapper si elle essayait. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas retenir l'attention de ces créatures assez longtemps si elle ne partait pas maintenant.

Mais elle ne sembla pas comprendre. Les bêtes, cependant, comprirent parfaitement et les vibrations s'amplifièrent. Le chef - le premier à être entré - senti ma main, en claquant ses dents d'une façon menaçante.

Je sentis mes cordes vocales bouger, causant probablement un petit gémissement, je reculais ma main et elle percuta le mur derrière moi. Ça encouragea les monstres, et ils avancèrent légèrement vers l'avant. Je glissais le long du mur en un clin d'oeil, m'écrasant dans un coin.

Alors ils se rapprochèrent, les vibrations fendant l'air, je savais que c'était la fin. C'était des créatures plus fortes que moi, et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour m'éloigner d'eux. Ils allaient me tuer. J'avais été tellement stupide.

A quoi pensais-je en venant ici ? J'aurais dû savoir que ces choses étaient dangereuses, cette odeur était dangereuse, la fille avait été blessée à cause de ça... Je sentais ma voix émettre un autre gémissement, plus fort, bien que je ne pouvais l'entendre.

Le mur derrière moi craqua à cause de la façon donc je me pressais dans le coin. Je serais incapable de lutter contre ces choses; sachant cela, je laissais mes bras couvrir ma tête, mes jambes repliées contre moi-même en cachant mon visage dans mes genoux. Dans ma petite bulle de protection, je pouvais sentir les vibrations de mes propres gémissements.

J'attendais la douleur arriver, lorsqu'ils me mordraient, me déchireraient en morceaux ou me grifferaient. J'attendais la douleur. Peut être même qu'ils allaient m'emprisonner quelque part. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils allaient faire - je l'attendais juste. Et j'attendais, j'attendais...

Les vibrations s'étaient arrêtées, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Le seul parfum que je pouvais sentir était celui émit par les énormes bêtes - et aussi celui de la fille, qui était très proche de moi.

Je relevais mes yeux, les écarquillant à la vue de l'humaine se tenant juste en face de moi. Les bêtes la regardaient, choqués - je pouvais qu'il y avait de la rage sur leurs visages. Mais ils se tenaient en arrière, et lentement la confusion pris place sur leurs visages d'animaux.

Jetant un oeil à la fille, je remarquais que les vibrations venaient de sa bouche, fortes et puissantes. Elle faisait un discours déterminé, elle se tourna à moitié vers moi tandis qu'elle parlait. Ses yeux allaient des bêtes à moi, encore et encore.

Je levais ma main un peu plus. Immédiatement, les bêtes se tournèrent vers moi et ils se préparèrent à sauter. Je grinçais des dents, mettant mes mains face à moi à nouveau et laissant les gémissements reprendre encore plus forts. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'étais terrifiée.

Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient me faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrivait ? Je ne pouvais me décider sur ce que je devais faire, et je ne savais pas ce que la fille me disait. Je laissais mes mains glisser le long de mon visage et je regardais les créatures. Ils n'étaient plus là et je me détendis enfin, en respirant profondément.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Je respirais à nouveau; non, la même odeur venait de ces hommes. Ils se tenaient où les bêtes se trouvaient; ils tremblaient, comme s'ils retenaient quelque chose, et la fille qui étaient entre eux et moi continuait à bouger les lèvres. Les hommes répondirent: C'était une conversation.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient alors que les créatures pouvaient revenir ? Je ne comprenais pas comment ils pouvaient se tenir là aussi calmement. Une pensée traversa mon esprit; est-ce que ces créatures appartenaient à ces gens ? J'avais déjà vu des petits animaux appartenir à des humains avant - était-ce la raison pour laquelle ces montres étaient ici ? Ça ne semblait pas probable.

Je ne pouvais pas dire ce qu'il se passait, mais j'étais considérablement soulagée quand quelques-uns des hommes s'assirent brusquement autour d'une table - seulement quatre d'entre eux. Deux autres hommes continuaient de parler à la femme. Puis ils se retournèrent soudainement vers moi.

L'un des hommes semblait en colère lorsqu'il dit quelque chose à la femme, puis elle répondit à l'autre homme, plus jeune, qui répondit quelque chose d'autre. Je pouvais difficilement suivre, et j'étais lasse de ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Essayant de garder l'attention sur eux, je me tirais brusquement en arrière lorsque le plus âgé des hommes bougea. Il avançait vers moi à grands pas avec tous les regards braqués sur lui, puis il se pencha et avança sa main vers moi.

Sa main tendue vers moi ramena un autre souvenir à ma mémoire, quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu avant, car je n'avais jamais été dans une situation pareille, comme avant avec l'humaine.

Au lieu de voir sa main, je vis une autre main pâle s'élancer vers moi. Une main de femme, avec des longs ongles lisses. Mais elle ne bougeait pas vers moi comme la main de l'homme - elle était en train de frapper mon visage aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Involontairement, je frappais vers la main imaginaire, mes bras protégeant mon visage à nouveau, et je senti le mur émettre une vibration forte derrière moi. Dès que je bougeais, je compris que ce n'était pas la même situation que dans ma mémoire mais c'était trop tard.

Je sentis des vibrations dans la pièce, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger pour le moment. Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds, mes dents claquaient ensemble malgré ma mâchoire crispée. J'essayais désespérément d'arrêter de trembler, mais sans succès.

Je me réprimandais. Avais-je pensé que l'homme allait me frapper ? Bien sûr qu'il ne le ferait pas - mais encore une fois, je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas s'il allait le faire ou pas - j'avais juste le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas le faire.

Mes bras tremblaient lorsque je les baissais pour regarder l'homme. Je les croisais contre moi lorsque je vis son expression - choqué, confus, avec un soupçon de pitié et un peu de dégoût. Mais, pourquoi me souciais-je des pensées de ces humains ?

Pendant un long moment, rien ne se passa. Puis il tourna légèrement sa tête, faisant du bruit avec sa bouche, auquel l'autre homme répondit. Celui qui avait répondu se dirigea vers une étrange boite sur le mur, il pris quelque chose qu'il posa sur son oreille, qui était connecté à la petite boîte par un câble. Il appuyait sur quelque chose sur la boîte, et il semblait entendre des bruits à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais plus le regarder, parce que je regardais à présent l'homme face à moi.

Il s'accroupit, les coudes contre ses genoux. Il semblait me dire quelque chose, et il attendait une réponse. Qu'est-ce que je devais lui dire ? Comment pouvais-je communiquer ? Plutôt que de choisir quelque chose qui pouvait provoquer le retour des animaux monstrueux, je tapais mes mains contre mes oreilles.

Il fronça les sourcils et articula de nouveau. Avec insistance, je tapais à nouveau mes mains contre mes oreilles. Il ne comprenait pas - alors à la place, je montrais mes oreilles, en essayant de lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais pas entendre.

La fille me compris en première - elle sauta, laissant échapper un bruit qui frappa lourdement l'air. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, je la regardais quand elle articula quelque chose, en montrant son oreille. Les sourcils froncés, j'essayais de lui faire comprendre - elle secoua la tête à nouveau... Elle répétait.

Soudain, je compris ce qu'elle disait - «n'entend pas», elle répétait, «n'entend pas». La seule chose que je voyais dans mon esprit, c'était les lèvres qui répétaient les mêmes mots. J'avais compris les mots qu'elle avait dit.

Je secouais la tête, sachant que je n'étais plus en danger. La prise de conscience que je connaissais deux mots qui venaient de sa bouche était exaltante et je sentais mes lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire.

Je sentais une vibration dans ma gorge que l'excitation avait créée et je copiais son mouvement. Puis je fis le signal de base que chaque être humain faisait - je hochais la tête, en lui disant «oui». Oui, je «n'entend pas». J'étais étrangement satisfaite qu'elle ai compris - communiquer avec quelqu'un était une chose merveilleuse que je croyais impossible.

Elle sourit, triomphante pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que son visage prenne soudainement une expression choquée. Elle articula à nouveau les mêmes mots, sa main se dirigeant vers sa bouche; les autres hommes avaient l'air surpris et effrayé par la révélation que j'avais involontairement dévoilé pour eux.

Je gardais le sourire, heureuse de la conversation qui avait eu lieu. Ces humains étaient les premières personnes avec qui j'avais «parlé», aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. C'était une situation bizarre, sans aucun doute, mais c'était un événement marquant pour moi.

L'homme se leva et s'éloigna de moi; je regardais son visage. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Je me demandais à quel point c'était vital pour eux de penser à quelque chose maintenant. J'avais envie de «parler» à nouveau. J'avais cherché à comprendre un tas de choses, et peut être que ces gens pouvaient me répondre.

La fille ne semblait pas particulièrement prête à me «parler» de nouveau. Je fronçais les sourcils alors que je les regardais recommencer à parler les uns avec les autres. L'homme avec l'étrange boite dit soudainement quelque chose qui retint l'attention de tout le monde.

Je les regardais avec confusion lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se déplacer; les hommes coururent dans une autre pièce et revinrent avec des t-shirts au-dessus de leurs pantalons usés. La fille avait enfilé quelque chose que les autres humains portaient au-dessus du reste de leurs vêtements.

Être seule pendant si longtemps m'avait empêché de connaitre le nom de ces choses - je ne pouvais pas me rappeler de beaucoup de nom de toute façon, même après mon réveil dans la grotte.

Un homme dit quelque chose à la fille et elle se tourna vers moi. Je me redressais, les yeux écarquillés avec impatience en attendant de savoir ce qu'elle disait. Peut être que j'allais pouvoir comprendre ses mots cette fois, peut être que j'allais pouvoir en reconnaitre plus.

Je devais déjà avoir entendu «n'entend pas» et l'avoir lu plusieurs fois sur les lèvres des personnes avant mon réveil, et donc je l'avais reconnu il y a quelques minutes. C'était mon hypothèse - j'avais besoin d'essayer à nouveau.

Mais elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis elle fit un signe avec ses mains. Elle articulait lentement des mots, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle essayait de dire. Apparemment frustrée, elle s'affala sur le sol, assis face à moi. Puis, se désignant elle puis moi, elle se leva, faisant le mouvement de haut en bas avec ses mains.

Voulait-elle que je me lève ? Lentement, je me levais mais je ne m'enlevais pas du coin. Elle hocha la tête en souriant et tira ses mains d'elle à moi, et fit un petit par en arrière.

Un léger sourire apparu sur mon visage, elle me demandait de la suivre. C'était facile à voir. Je prenais soin de faire des petits pas afin de ne pas l'effrayer avec ma vitesse. Néanmoins, elle sursauta un peu quand j'apparus devant elle, souriant légèrement et attendant de voir où elle m'emmenait.

Un homme vint côté de moi alors que je me tenais à côté de la fille. Sa poitrine semblait gonfler légèrement et il trembla pendant une seconde, j'inclinais ma tête sur le côté et fronçais les sourcils, me demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec lui.

Un autre homme apparu derrière moi et je me retournais pour le regarder. Il fit un geste vers la porte, où le premier homme - celui qui s'était approché de moi - attendait à l'extérieur. Deux autres hommes passèrent la porte, m'attendant pour partir.

Je ne voyais rien dehors, mais j'optais pour la prudence alors que je marchais vers la porte. Mes yeux bougèrent, trois autres hommes se trouvaient autour de moi. La jeune fille marchait avec les deux derniers hommes, juste derrière notre groupe.

Je me sentais nerveuse, j'avais volontairement permis à des hommes de me conduire à travers les bois. Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour laisser tomber ma garde, bien sûr - je ne savais pas qui étaient ces êtres humains, après tout. Et si les bêtes monstrueuses leur appartenaient... Je devais juste faire attention, c'est tout.

Nous avons marché pendant un long moment. Je n'étais pas fatiguée et je ne laissais jamais mon attention vaciller, m'assurant que je reconnaissais tout ce qui m'entourait. Même si je ne touchais pas le sol après chaque pas, je pouvais encore sentir les choses autour de moi dans la forêt.

Cela incluait la présence distincte de sept prédateurs comme ceux que j'avais en permanence évités - ils venaient juste d'arriver devant nous.

* * *

**BlueSea14: ****Je suis désolée d'arrêter ici, mais je ne veux pas en rajouter trop ! J'espère que ça répond à vos attentes et j'espère que vous continuerez d'être intéressé par cette histoire ! ****Merci pour votre lecture !**

**EmilyRvn: Pour me faire pardonner pour ce chapitre que je ne trouve pas terriblement bien traduit... Je peux déjà vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera un POV Edward ! :) **


	4. Retour en arrière

**EmilyRvn: Voilà le chapitre 4 :) ça va, je ne vous fait pas trop patienter quand même ! Par contre, à partir de la semaine prochaine, les chapitres seront postés moins souvent parce que pour moi c'est la rentrée ! ^^ mais j'essayerai d'aller vite, je sais que c'est frustrant d'attendre longtemps après un chapitre. Et merci infiniment pour les reviews que vous me laissez, ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir ! :D et d'ailleurs, je remercie particulièrement Nicky qui m'a laissé une review sur chaque chapitre ! Donc merci beaucoup à toi aussi ! ^^**

**BlueSea14: Ce chapitre est - évidemment - en POV d'Edward :) il est écrit comme si vous saviez déjà tout à propos d'Edward et des Cullens, donc il n'y a pas vraiment de présentation des personnages - je voulais passer ce chapitre assez rapidement.**

**La chanson qu'Edward écoute est «You are the one» de Shiny Toy Guns. Écoutez-là, elle est géniale !**

**Disclaimer****: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire à BlueSea14 ! (: **

* * *

"_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh, it has begun…_

_Oh dear, you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed _

_This world you must have crossed, you said…"_

**_"Boston" - Augustana_**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Retour en arrière**

* * *

Forks, 2007

«Black rose and radio fire...» je tournais le volume des hauts-parleurs de ma stéréo. La chanson masquait la plupart des pensées de ma famille qui dérivaient autour du salon trois étages au-dessous de moi, que je pouvais entendre malgré tout.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a augmenté le volume ?_ Alice soupira - la seule pensée sombre sur sa joie habituelle. _Edward, descend s'il te plait - on exclut aucun membre de la famille, tu sais ! _

Le reste de ma famille essayait de ne pas se concentrer sur le fait que j'étais le seul à ne pas être en bas, mais ça ne marchait pas très bien. Alice était la première à m'appeler directement dans son esprit - qu'ils ne m'interrompent pas était principalement dû au fait que j'avais demandé à passer du temps seul.

Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas envie d'être près de ma famille, ou qu'ils aient une inquiétude irrationnelle pour moi - je voulais juste passer un peu de temps seul, sans avoir à entendre leurs pensées grouiller autour de moi dans un épais nuage. C'était dur d'être moi-même lorsque j'étais constamment à l'écoute de chacun d'entre eux.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je devais leur faire du mal lorsque je me retrouvais seul dans ma chambre. Je me levais pour couper la musique. «You'll never be alone -,» jouèrent les hauts-parleurs avant de devenir silencieux. N'était-ce pas ironique ?

_Oui !_ pensa Alice, triomphante: retournant à ses occupations, elle fit taire ses pensées. Quel était son plan ? Je fronçais les sourcils lorsque j'atteignis le bas des escaliers, frustré qu'elle se concentre entièrement sur sa conversation - bloquant ainsi ses autres pensées.

Je m'asseyais sur le bras du canapé qu'Esmée et Carlisle occupaient. Ma mère me sourit, ravie que je sois descendu passer du temps avec ma famille. Mon esprit vagabondait loin de la conversation alors que j'essayais de comprendre pourquoi Alice avait voulu que je descende - il devait y avoir une raison.

J'étais tellement perdu en essayant de comprendre l'esprit d'Alice que je faillis rater la demande d'Esmée. « Oh, oui, pourquoi tu ne jouerais pas quelque chose, Edward ? » _Je ne t'ai pas entendu jouer depuis si longtemps - tu joues quelque chose pour nous maintenant ? S'il te plait ? _

Le fait que la conversation ai dérivée sur le piano - le mien - était le seul indice que j'avais à propos de la conversation précédente - celle que je n'avais pas entièrement écouté. Je savais que je devrais avoir...

« Edward... » les yeux de Rosalie s'élargirent dans des proportions immenses alors que je pressais mes lèvres; je n'étais pas pleinement désireux de jouer de la musique maintenant. Je devais avoir envi de jouer pour l'apprécier vraiment. _Ça signifie beaucoup pour Esmée, tu le sais._

Un léger sourire élargit mes lèvres et je levais les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que ça signifiait beaucoup pour ma mère; elle était celle qui s'inquiétait le plus pour moi, après tout ! Mais ce fut la surprise que Rosalie pense à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même qui - à contrecoeur - me fit diriger vers le piano.

Je n'avais pas besoin de la capacité de Jasper pour sentir à quel point ma famille anticipait la musique lorsque je m'assis au piano. Mes doigts se répandirent sur les touches lorsque je pensais à ce que j'allais jouer - au final, je choisis la chanson préférée d'Esmée, une qu'elle serait forcément heureuse d'entendre.

_Edward,_ Carlisle soupira dans son esprit, _tu ne pouvais pas choisir une meilleure musique que celle là. Parfois je suis étonné de ton talent. _Il pouvait voir mon visage et par conséquent, mes lèvres s'étirer sous son compliment. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler pour lui faire comprendre que je répondais à ses pensées.

Mon esprit dériva sur notre dernière discussion, peut être un ou deux jours plus tôt. Actuellement, nous n'allions plus au lycée - c'était une pause dans la monotonie dont je m'étais habitué depuis plus de cent ans - nous étions toujours curieusement calme pendant les vacances d'été. C'était une chose que nous avions en commun avec les humains.

_Nous avons seulement une année ou deux à passer ici,_ continua Carlisle, rêvant du temps que nous avions déjà passé à Forks. _Je pense que cette maison va me manquer, pas toi ? _J'hochais la tête, un mouvement à peine perceptible et personne n'aurait pu savoir que je répondais à une pensée.

_Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où nous irons après - peut être revenir en outre-mer. Je n'ai pas revu Aro, Marcus ou Caius depuis un long moment. Et ils ne savent pas encore que ma famille c'est agrandi. La dernière fois dont ils ont entendu parler de moi, je commençais à peine à envisager la création un compagnon. _Pensa Carlisle. _Nous devrions parler de ça plus tard - ne laisse pas mes pensées te distraire de ta musique._

Encore une fois, j'hochais la tête au rythme des notes qui dérivaient sous mes mains. Je n'avais pas pris en considération que notre famille n'avait pas été présentée aux Volturi - ça n'avait jamais semblé être inquiétant.

Maintenant, je réalisais que ça serait une bonne idée: ainsi, la garde connaitrait le clan de Carlisle, et nous serions tous protégés, ça les rendrait méfiants, hésitants à nous faire du mal - dans le cas où nous serions en disgrâce avec le clan Volturi. Ils ne pensent qu'à eux, alors que Carlisle pense à la protection de sa famille.

Les notes de musique dérivaient autour de moi, faisant battre mon coeur mort. C'était facile pour moi de jouer de la musique que j'avais déjà écrit, composé sur papier - même si je n'avais pas vraiment envie de jouer. Les moments où je désirais m'asseoir au piano, de mon propre chef, c'était les fois ou je voulais composer de la musique.

Doucement, la musique se finit, la dernière note restant accroché dans l'air. J'entendis Esmée soupirer, appréciant la musique. _C'était beau. Merci, Edward. _Je me retournais et je lui souris. « C'est un plaisir, Esmée. »

Les pensées de Jasper attirèrent mon attention. _Quand a-t-il composé cette musique ? Je l'ai entendu souvent - ça devait être lorsqu'ils étaient juste à trois. L'attachement profond d'Esmée veut sûrement dire qu'il y a longtemps qu'il l'a créé. _Il avait raison; je pouvais difficilement me rappeller du moment où je l'avais composé pour elle.

En effet, j'avais composé cette musique pour Esmée au début de sa vie avec Carlisle et moi-même. Après être parti de mon plein gré - et détruit le peu d'âme qu'il me restait - j'avais trouvé un sentiment de paix en créant cette musique pour elle, et depuis je continuais de créer mes propres oeuvres au piano.

Alice me souriait, sur le point de me dire quelque chose, quand elle se redressa brusquement. Des flashs d'images confuses arrivèrent à son esprit - ce n'était pas une vision singulière, mais une chaine d'événements. Plusieurs possibilités cachées dans chaque image vinrent à mon esprit.

Je ne pouvais attraper aucun d'entre eux; mon habilité ne me donnait pas la capacité de voir les choses comme Alice le pouvait. Les visions compliquées comme celle là - un choix, des drames et des possibilités - étaient rares et j'essayais de me concentrer sur elle.

Être capable d'interpréter toutes les choses qu'elle voyait était une partie exclusive de l'habilité d'Alice. Jasper saisit ses épaules doucement, la retenant en équilibre alors qu'elle regardait devant elle avec des yeux vides. Elle avait cessé de respirer sans même le savoir.

Le reste de ma famille et moi attendions qu'Alice «sorte» de sa vision. J'étais nerveux alors qu'ils attendaient simplement les nouvelles. Ils ne savaient pas que c'était l'une de ces visions très rares: il y avait rarement eu des visions aussi grave que celle là, et chacune avait jouée un rôle important.

Je me levais du banc du piano et je m'accroupis devant elle. Ce simple mouvement était la seule chose dont ils avaient besoin pour comprendre: Jasper me lança un regard. _C'est une de ces visions, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda-t-il dans son esprit.

« Oui, » ai-je murmuré, prenant délicatement sa main dans la mienne. « C'est très confus; je ne peux pas me concentrer pour voir ce que c'est. Il y a trop de choses. » J'étais inquiet: la vision ne devait pas être trop longue, et je détestais ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait maintenant.

Alice était une soeur pour moi; Rosalie et Alice m'étaient chères toutes les deux, mais d'une différente façon. Mais Alice et moi avions des talents qui se ressemblaient plus que le reste de la famille. Même Jasper était plus normal que nous, mais encore une fois, tous les trois n'étions certainement pas proche d'un être «normal».

Elle sortit de sa vision et pris une bouffée d'air. « Alice » Jasper l'appela, elle avait l'air confuse. _Ce n'est certainement pas normal après avoir eu une de ses visions. _« Alice, regarde-moi. » Elle croisa son regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

_Oh Jazz, j'en ai vu tellement - tu ne le croiras pas - je ne peux pas y croire - qui aurait cru ? Qui aurait cru que ça soit possible ? Comment ça pourrait l'être ? Tellement différente - unique - je ne peux pas croire qu'elle - et qu'il - je ne peux même pas imaginer... « _Tellement de temps... » Murmura-t-elle. « Tellement de temps passé seule... »

_Elle m'effraye maintenant, Edward. Dis nous ce qui se passe dans sa tête, _Demanda Carlisle. Je secouais ma tête. « Carlisle, je ne la comprends pas - son esprit est rempli, elle ne se concentre pas sur une seule chose. »

Soudain, comme une contradiction directe avec mes mots, elle sembla revenir brusquement sur Terre. Retirant ses yeux de Jasper, elle regarda Carlisle. _Elle est là maintenant._ « Le téléphone - réponds au téléphone. »

Toujours confus, mon père se leva pour prendre le téléphone sans fil dans la cuisine et revint quelques instants après, tenant l'objet dans sa main. _Bien, quelqu'un va appeler bientôt, je suppose, _pensa-t-il en me regardant. _J'imagine que tu ne sais pas qui ? _

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Alice: Elle pensait à quelque chose dans sa tête. Les seuls mots que je pouvais attraper étaient «Il», «elle» et «ils». De toute évidence, elle pensait à sa vision et pas à Jasper. Il était resté à sa droite et il patientait, attendant de lui parler.

« Non » répondis-je, « Je ne peux toujours pas lire clairement dans ton esprit, Alice. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui appelle ? »

« Oh, ça y est. » répondit-elle avec désinvolture, l'air presque en colère d'avoir été distraite. _Et... Maintenant. _Le téléphone dans la main de Carlisle se mit soudainement à sonner, avec une tonalité aiguë qui retentit dans la salle.

Mon père n'hésita pas un instant, il mit l'appareil près de son oreille après avoir décroché. « Bonjour, résidence Cullen, Carlisle à l'appareil. » _Il n'y a pas de numéro sur le téléphone - _ _nous devrions en acheter un nouveau._

L'audition des vampires nous permettait à tous d'écouter la personne qui appelait. Une grosse voix masculine résonna dans l'appareil. « C'est la maison Cullen, là ? »

« Je l'ai dis, oui » Répondis Carlisle. _Un adolescent ? Oh s'il te plait dis moi que ce n'est pas l'un de ces garçons du lycée qui appelle pour Alice ou Rosalie... _J'eu envie de rire. La probabilité que ça arrive était étonnement élevée, seulement si ces adolescents connaissaient notre numéro. Et ça commençait à y ressembler.

« Désolé. » Grogna le garçon. « Je suis... Hum, Embry... De la réserve, La Push. On a contacté le chef Swan pour avoir ce numéro - Sam m'a demandé d'appeler pour... Vérifier quelque chose. »

Ma bouche émit un grognement que j'essayais de masquer - je réussi à rester silencieux. Il y eu un sifflement et mes frères grognèrent dans un bruit sourd qui résonna dans la salle. Je regardais Carlisle. _Donc, ils nous surveillent maintenant ? Il y a encore plus de loups, plus «protecteurs» ? Je pensais que ce défaut génétique avait disparu. _

Je le pensais aussi, mais apparemment nous nous trompions. Une pensée me vint; peut être qu'ils ne nous «surveillaient» pas vraiment, juste pour voir si nous respections toujours le traité. « Peut être qu'ils sont nouveaux et qu'ils veulent savoir si nous avons toujours la même position qu'avant » Suggérais-je.

Carlisle hocha la tête, considérant ma suggestion avant de rompre le silence. « Vérifier ? Quelque chose ne va pas... Embry ? »

« Hum... » Le garçon hésitait. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas - et il devait être nouveau. Les loups nous détestaient; ils ne bégayaient pas comme ça d'habitude. « Eh bien, nous avons une sorte de... Problème. Est-ce qu'il y a plus de membres dans votre... clan, quelqu'un de nouveau à part les sept d'entre vous ? »

Je levais mes sourcils. Ça sonnait comme... « Non, il n'y a pas d'autres membres en plus de nous » Carlisle fronça les sourcils. « Que... Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il y a un vampire dans votre réserve ? Un qui n'est pas de notre clan ? » _C'est ce qu'Alice a vu, un vampire maraudeur rompant notre traité dans le territoire Quileute ? Mais pourquoi elle ne l'a pas dit tout simplement ? _

« C'est un peu la raison pour laquelle je bégaye... » Embry rit nerveusement. « Hum, il y a un vampire inconnu ici - juste ici, en fait. Elle est recroquevillée dans un coin de la cuisine. Nous ne savons pas comment elle est arrivée dans la maison, seule dans la réserve. »

Je fermais les yeux et je me pinçais l'arrête du nez. C'était vraiment un désastre ! Le traité aurait pu être rompu maintenant, et que ce serait-il passé si les loups n'avaient pas été confus à propos de cette femme, et qu'ils n'auraient pas crus qu'elle puisse être dans notre clan ? Je fus soudain en colère contre cette femme - mais elle ne savait rien à notre sujet.

Sinon, elle aurait su qu'il y avait un clan de vampire dans la région. La plupart des vampires seraient venus se présenter, et les autres seraient au moins venus pour voir si nous étions une menace pour eux. Cette femelle était anormale, pourquoi aller dans les terres Quileute qui puaient le loup-garou ?

Carlisle pensait la même chose que moi, avec une crainte supplémentaire. « Dans la maison ? A-t-elle... Soif ? Est-elle venue parce que... Est-ce qu'il y a un humain dans votre maison ? » Son sérieux et sa façon de parler percèrent l'air. Il était clairement inquiet, même un loup serait idiot de ne pas l'entendre.

« Oui, mais c'est pourquoi on a pensé qu'elle faisait partie de votre clan. Elle n'a pas attaqué Emily - en fait, elle s'est recroquevillée dans le coin parce que... Eh bien, nous l'avons senti et on a pensé qu'elle allait l'attaquer, alors nous avons passé la porte. Elle - elle a complètement flippé, elle s'est plaquée contre le mur dans le coin et elle s'est blotti là-bas. »

Il s'arrêta un moment, puis il ajouta « Ses vêtements sont presque complètement détruits - elle semble avoir vécu comme une sauvage pendant une longue période. Et nous avons un petit problème de communication... Elle ne parle pas. »

_Ils ont essayé de la faire parler ?_ La concentration de Carlisle augmenta. « Elle ne parle pas ? »

Chacun de nous savait déjà que nous allions devoir aller la chercher à la réserve - Carlisle et moi étions les plus curieux et les plus impatients à rencontrer cette femelle. Dans l'intérêt de la protection de notre famille, nous voulions rapidement l'amener ici, hors du territoire Quileute.

Esmée, Alice et Jasper étaient restés dans leurs sièges, mais Rosalie s'était déplacée et se tenait maintenant derrière Emmett qui était assis sur le canapé. Nous attendions tout simplement le moment où nous devrions emmener ce vampire inconnu loin des terres Quileutes.

Embry toussa, mal à l'aise. « Ouais... Emily a tout juste réussi à obtenir un moyen de communication avec elle, elle a juste réussi à transmettre que... Eh bien, elle ne peut pas entendre. Et aussi, elle ne parle pas - nous ne pensons pas qu'elle sache parler. »

Il y eu un moment de silence. La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit était «C'est impossible». Un vampire était supposé être parfait - ça ne devait pas effacer tous les dommages causés durant la vie humaine ?

Carlisle pensait la même chose, jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute, _Je ne sais pas tout à propos des vampires. Je ne peux pas exclure cette possibilité. _« Je... Je vois... Je ne sais pas comment c'est... Possible. Ça ne devrait pas... » Il déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre. « Est-ce que vous pourriez lui faire quitter la réserve pour qu'on puisse la chercher ? Nous serions en mesure de la faire sortir de la maison si vous ne pouvez pas, bien sûr, mais le traité... »

« Non. » répondis rapidement Embry. « Non, on ne peut pas rompre le traité. Elle n'est pas l'un d'entre vous pour le moment, nous ne pouvons pas négliger sa présence ici. Ce n'est pas vraiment la décision de la meute, c'est celle du Conseil. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas déjà tué. »

_C'est inhabituel._ Carlisle demanda avec hésitation, « Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle vous ne l'avez pas fait, Embry ? »

Après avoir toussé, mal à l'aise, Embry marmonna « Emily nous a arrêté. Elle croit que la femelle est complètement confuse à propos de ce qui se passait, et ça semble être vrai. Aussi... Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle nous avons pensé qu'elle pourrait faire partie de votre clan. Ses yeux sont d'une couleur bizarre - un peu orangé. Vous savez peut-être ce que ça signifie. »

Orange ? Ça ne ressemble à aucun des vampires que je connais. Carlisle n'avait pas l'air de savoir non plus. _C'est bizarre, mais ça pourrait être la combinaison du rouge et de l'or, d'autant plus qu'il a dit «orangé», au lieu de «orange». _«Je vois. Merci de ne pas l'avoir tuée, Embry - d'après le peu que vous m'avez dit, il semble qu'elle ne soit peut être pas en mesure de communiquer avec n'importe qui, si elle ne veut pas parler et qu'elle ne peut entendre... Elle est sans doute confuse et terrifiée. »

« Exact. » fut sa réponse. « Alors... Je suis assez confiant sur le fait que nous pourrions l'amener hors de la maison. Nous - la meute - ne voulons pas qu'elle traîne ici à La Push, mais avec Emily, on ne peut pas la tuer. D'ailleurs, elle n'a techniquement pas rompu le traité, et elle n'a tué personne apparemment. »

Le mot «protecteurs» me vint à l'esprit, ce qui m'étonna. Même si les loups détestaient les vampires, leur sens du devoir était vraiment fort. Incroyable. Carlisle pensait la même chose.

« Ma famille ira à la frontière, le lieu le plus proche de Forks, puisque nous ne pouvons pas venir la chercher. » _Cette fidélité... Edward, je ne crois pas que cette meute aurait envisagé de rompre le traité si nous ne le faisions pas en premier. _« Nous serons là dans quinze minutes. »

« Ok. » Embry semblait tenir le téléphone loin de son visage lorsqu'il parla à nouveau. « Ils vont nous rejoindre, nous pourrons l'amener à la frontière ! » Puis, la ligne se coupa. Pas plus de politesse: je soupirai légèrement lorsque Carlisle déposa le téléphone.

« Nous allons courir jusque là-bas ?» Demanda Rosalie en nous regardant nerveusement. _Une femme ? Va-t-elle faire partie de la famille ? Est-ce qu'Alice l'a vu ? Qui est-elle ? Est-elle sauvage ? Est-ce qu'elle boit des humains ? _

L'esprit de ma soeur était rempli de questions, ce qui me surpris. Rosalie pensait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle-même, et c'était dû à l'anxiété de rencontrer un autre vampire. Ça, ce n'était pas surprenant - Rosalie était toujours nerveuse au sujet de rencontrer les autres membres de notre espèce. C'était juste la profondeur de ses préoccupations au sujet de cette inconnue qui me surpris. Apparemment, elle était d'une humeur aimable aujourd'hui.

« Je pense que nous devrions - ça sera sûrement plus agréable pour elle que de rester à l'intérieur d'une voiture. » _En particulier, _ajouta-t-il avec un regard significatif vers moi, _si elle vit seule et sauvagement depuis qu'elle est un vampire. Nous aurons besoin de connaître ses pensées, Edward, savoir comment communiquer avec elle. _J'hochais la tête.

En se tournant vers Jasper, il ajouta à voix haute « Assure-toi de voir ses émotions: si elle a été sauvage aussi longtemps, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle va ressentir lorsqu'elle rencontrera d'autres membres de son espèce. Son handicap pourrait l'angoisser encore plus, car elle ne peut pas ou ne veut pas parler à n'importe qui. » _Elle devrait bien réagir face à Jasper, je pense, s'il est la source de réconfort lorsqu'elle sera anxieuse. _

« Et si c'est juste parce que ce sont des loups ? » Suggéra Emmett. _Si elle voulait juste les taquiner ? _« Si elle pouvait parler et entendre, et qu'elle faisait juste croire le contraire ? »

« Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait faire ça ? » Demandais-je. « Elle devait être trop consciente du danger pour taquiner les loups. Taquiner un loup dans cette position aurait été incroyablement dangereux pour elle. Elle avait besoin d'être sadique pour faire ça, s'assurer qu'elle puisse gagner le combat s'ils avaient découvert ça. »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Ça serait très imprudent de sa part. » _Je ne peux pas imaginer que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose comme ça. _« Nous devrions y aller, maintenant. Alice, penses-tu que tu peux venir avec nous ? » _Je voudrais qu'elle vienne pour que la femelle puisse voir toute notre famille, mais je ne sais pas si elle le voudra ou pas..._

« Je viens. » Alice gazouillait, elle se leva et tira Jasper avec elle. _Je ne vais pas louper ma première rencontre avec elle ! _Les pensées de ma famille étaient en effervescence à propos de la vampire: ils étaient tous assez près pour projeter leurs pensées vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur mon propre esprit - la concentration les faisait tous crier dans ma tête.

Carlisle et Esmée ouvrirent la voie. Je laissais mes frères et soeurs sortirent de la maison avant moi, essayant vainement de pousser leurs pensées loin de moi. Le volume était beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude à cause de l'excitation, je devenais plus anxieux et nerveux après seulement quelques minutes à les entendre.

Une vague apaisante claqua en moi alors que je fermais la porte après que la dernière personne de la maison soit sortie. Instantanément, je trouvais plus facile de pousser les pensées dans ma tête comme un bruit de fond terne. « Merci, Jasper. »

« Pas de problème. » _Tu es aux prises avec nos pensées, je pense que tout le monde se calmera lorsque nous auront rencontré cette femme. _Jasper et Alice furent les derniers à atteindre les arbres autour de notre maison et à partir de là, ils se mirent à courir après le reste du clan.

Je pris mon temps pour atteindre les arbres - étant le plus rapide, je savais que quitter la maison en dernier ne m'empêcherait pas d'être le premier à la frontière. Jasper et Alice étaient les deux seuls qui n'avait pas été avec notre famille lorsque le traité avait été fait, c'est pourquoi ils suivaient derrière les quatre autres.

Mes pieds dansaient sur le sol quand j'atteignais la lisière des arbres, trop légers pour laisser des empreintes et trop rapide pour que quoi que ce soit de mortel puisse me voir. Le frisson de la course me faisait sentir bien, et je dépassais Alice et Jasper sans une seconde d'hésitation.

_Hey ! _Le rire d'Alice dans mon esprit était comme une simple ombre passante à cette vitesse. Je rattrapais vite Emmett et Rosalie, et peu de temps après, je continuais mon chemin avec Carlisle et Esmée. J'étais devant eux et je décidais de ralentir ma course, ainsi je n'aurais pas à attendre trop longtemps avant leur arrivée.

La forêt était dense avec des odeurs de divers animaux et de plantes: un monde luxuriant vert à cause des fortes pluies et des jours brumeux. Les odeurs agréables disparurent lorsqu'on s'approcha de la frontière où les loups patrouillaient régulièrement par habitude plus que par méfiance envers nous.

Je dérapais avant de m'arrêter à la limite. De l'autre côté, il y avait l'odeur des loups - plusieurs d'entre eux. Chaque parfum était légèrement différent, mais pas moins repoussant. J'estimais qu'il y en avait environ six, six loups dans cette génération de garçons.

Je sentais que ma famille arrivait à travers les arbres derrière moi et je me retournais. Je les regardais, attendant tranquillement qu'ils me rejoignent à la frontière. Carlisle se tenait près de moi, Esmée à côté de lui et lui tenant la main.

_Ça sera la première rencontre que nous auront avec la meute des Quileutes depuis que le traité a été fait - et ces garçons ne sont pas ceux avec qui nous avons fait ce traité. J'espère que tes frères pourront rester calme - il y a trop de haine entre nos clans, que ce soit de leur côté ou du notre. _Il avait raison.

Je murmurais « Personne ne dira quelque chose d'inutile. » Je regardais fixement Emmett à l'opposé de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Jasper et Alice étaient à côté de moi, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Emmett grogna. _T'as pas confiance en moi, Edward ? Tu ne crois pas que je puisse me retenir d'insulter les loups ? _Je tournais le dos. « Non, je ne crois pas. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. _Je vais lui prouver le contraire - t'as entendu ça, Edward ? T'as tord ! _

« Je l'espère bien... » Je l'avais juste mis en garde. Carlisle me jeta un coup d'oeil, se demandant ce qui s'était passé entre nous, mais je haussais les épaules et je me retournais vers les bois devant nous, de l'autre côté de la ligne invisible. _Merci de le mentionner, Edward. J'étais sur le point de le faire, mais je pense que tu as un plus grand impact sur Emmett que moi - tu peux le battre aux combats. _J'eu du mal à ne pas rire.

Nous avons attendu de longues minutes avant que les loups nous rejoignent: plus de pensées s'ajoutèrent et je devais les mettre dans un fond pour garder ma santé mentale. Je pensais à cette femme mystérieuse qui errait dans le territoire loup-garou.

J'étais perplexe: comment était-elle passé près de nous sans que nous la remarquions ? Était-elle venue par la côte, en errant le long de la plage pour une raison qu'elle seule connaissait ? Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour chasser.

Et ses yeux... J'étais sûre que ce «Embry» ne s'était pas trompé pour la couleur de ses yeux, mais il était si confus. Carlisle n'avait jamais rencontré un vampire sans les yeux rouges sang ou dorés, et le seul clan avec les yeux dorés en dehors du notre était celui des Denali. C'était déroutant, un vrai mystère.

Puis Embry nous avait parlé de son incapacité à parler ou à entendre. Je devais admettre que je ne savais pas tout sur les transformations des vampires - est-ce que quelque chose lui avait été fait pendant sa transformation, rendant son audition inexistante ? Était-elle comme ça avant même d'avoir changé ?

Je pensais que l'audition vampire était amélioré pendant la transformation: nous avions tous une excellente ouïe. Quelque chose s'était mal passé pour elle ? Une chose dont j'étais certain, c'est que son refus de parler était peut-être simplement dû au fait de son incapacité à entendre. Beaucoup d'êtres humains semblaient muet, mais pouvaient quand même parler.

Ils ne pouvaient juste pas entendre leurs propres mots. Mais je ne savais pas grand-chose - j'étais allé à l'école de médecine à plusieurs reprises, mais pas spécialisé. Je ne pouvais déduire ça qu'avec mes simples connaissances.

Seulement quelques minutes étaient passées lorsque j'attrapais une brève lueur de pensées que je ne reconnaissais pas. Elles étaient toutes axées sur une femme - je vis son visage dans mon esprit. Un pâle visage en forme de coeur qui était entouré de cheveux sauvages presque noir. Sa structure osseuse était absolument parfaite, une peau pâle et lisse, ses yeux avaient une couleur étrange. Presque rouge, mais pas vraiment - un soupçon d'orange et d'or ?

« Ils arrivent. » Annonçais-je, renfrogné. « Ses yeux ont la plus étrange des couleurs... » Ils me regardèrent tous pendant un moment. « J'ai vu son visage dans leurs esprits - ses yeux sont presque rouges, mais il y a une nuance de... D'orange doré ? » Comme c'est bizarre.

_De l'or ? Nos yeux - est-il possible qu'elle ait un mélange des deux alimentations ? Cela expliquerait le mélange de ces deux couleurs - mais je ne savais pas que nos yeux pouvaient faire ça. _Carlisle faisait déjà sa propre théorie, son estimation réaliste avait du sens.

Nous regardions fixement vers les arbres face à nous, attendant de les voir arriver à la frontière. Je pouvais les sentir être de plus en plus proche: Ils semblaient marcher près des arbres dans la pénombre. Enfin, ils sortirent hors de la forêt: Six jeunes garçons, une humaine...

... Et une vampire.

* * *

**BlueSea14:**** Je suis désolé, je ne peux plus continuer maintenant ! Je veux que leur rencontre dans le prochain chapitre soit au POV de Bella - Les POV d'Edward seront espacés dans cette fic, parce que je veux me concentrer d'avantage sur elle que sur lui. Je ne sais pas quand il y aura de nouveau un POV Edward, alors ne l'attendez pas impatiemment ! Il ne sera pas là avant un moment, si mes plans ne changent pas :)**

**Quelques mots sur le fait que la meute ai obtenu le numéro des Cullen par Charlie ! Charlie respecte Carlisle et est ami avec Billy. La meute a dit que c'était pour présenter des excuses aux Cullens sur leurs actions et leurs préjugés, et Charlie était tellement heureux qu'ils le fassent qu'il leur a donné le numéro. Bien sûr, ils pourraient ne pas suivre ce prétexte... Mais ils devaient utiliser cette excuse. Aussi: Oui, Charlie est un homme célibataire et solitaire. Pauvre Charlie... Désolée, il ne rencontrera pas Bella. Mais il sera mentionné...**

**Merci pour tout le soutien que j'ai obtenu pour cette fiction jusqu'à présent ! Je ne peux pas y croire :) je suis heureuse que vous l'aimiez, et j'apprécie beaucoup vos critiques constructives. Après tout, je ne peux pas m'améliorer sans votre aide ! **

**Merci pour votre lecture ! **

**EmilyRvn: Et n'oubliez pas: Les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir hein ! :D**


	5. Toucher

**EmilyRvn:**** Et voilà la suite :) j'ai essayé de faire vite ! Et j'espère que vous me laisserez de nouvelles review parce que ça me fait très très plaisir ! :D d'ailleurs, au prochain chapitre je répondrais aux anonymes. Je le fais pas maintenant parce qu'honnêtement, là j'ai carrément la flemme après avoir corrigé ce chapitre... ! Que vous allez sûrement aimer, d'ailleurs :) mais encore une fois, je suis d.é.s.o.l.é.e il doit y avoir encore beaucoup de ****faute d'orthographe dans ce chapitre... :s **

**BlueSea14:**** Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que j'avais dis que je ne ferais plus de POV Edward pendant un certain temps, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher :) aussi, il y a les POV d'Edward puis de Bella. **

**Disclaimer****: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire à BlueSea14 !**

* * *

"_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun…_

_Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed_

_This world you must have crossed, you said…"_

_**"Boston" - Augustana**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Toucher**

* * *

La frontière du traité, 2007 - Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que cette femme soit une vampire: À l'exception des yeux, j'aurai pu le savoir immédiatement. Ses yeux me rendaient prudent, incertain - comment pouvaient-ils avoir cette couleur ? Et là, il y avait la question de savoir pourquoi elle n'entendait pas. Ces mystères et son passé secret me rendirent curieux.

Elle s'était arrêtée juste après la ligne des arbres. La femme humaine se tourna vers elle, les sourcils arqués dans la confusion. « Tout va bien. » murmura-t-elle, presque sans le savoir. « Tu es en sécurité, tu sais. » _Je ne crois pas que ce clan lui fera du mal: ils n'ont jamais touché à un humain; ils obéissent au traité. Pourquoi voudraient-ils faire du mal à quelqu'un de leur propre race ?_

La compassion de cette fille me choqua - puis mon regard se posa sur son visage. Il y avait des cicatrices irrégulières, sur toute la longueur de sa joue, tordant ses lèvres en un rictus permanent, elles étaient profondes et sombres sur sa peau... Le risque de vivre avec des loups-garous, j'en étais sûre.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur d'eux ? Sa main était dans celle du chef de la meute.

Mes yeux se glissèrent vers la vampire de leur côté de la frontière. Elle se tenait en arrière, ses yeux sauvages étaient écarquillés. _Définitivement sauvage, surtout par rapport à nous, _pensa Carlisle. _Regarde ses yeux - je n'ai jamais vu une telle couleur, mais je pense qu'elle doit boire les deux sortes de sang. Nous devrons lui demander. _

En effet nous le ferons. Mais avant que nous puissions essayer de lui parler, il fallait lui montrer que nous ne lui voulions aucun mal. Je la regardais, essayant de trouver un moyen pour la rassurer, et je fus frappé par son apparence.

Il semblait que ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi sombre que la première fois où je l'avais regardé: je pouvais voir qu'il y avait une couleur plus claire sous la boue collée à ses mèches de cheveux. C'était sec maintenant, et la retirer allait prendre un long moment - ses cheveux semblaient très épais.

Ses vêtements étaient composés de seulement quelques bouts de tissus: elle avait de la chance qu'ils aient tenus sur sa poitrine et ses hanches, alors que le reste, qui semblait venir des temps anciens, étaient à peine accroché au tour de ses bras et ses jambes. Il semblait qu'il y avait de la moisissure sur le tissu lui-même, qui avait l'air de faire tenir les morceaux de tissu sur sa peau. Ses pieds étaient nus - pâle et, bien sûr, parfait.

_Oh, la pauvre chérie ! Elle a besoin d'un bon bain chaud. _Esmée était déjà en train de la materner, elle avait déjà hâte de mettre cette femme dans une nouvelle robe. _J'espère qu'Alice ou Rosalie a des vêtements qu'elle pourra utiliser, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse avoir ses propres vêtements._

J'étais d'accord avec Esmée sur ce point: il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux sauvages et son visage innocent qui réveillait en moi une envie de la réconforter. Elle devait être complètement terrifiée, d'abord «capturée» par des loups et maintenant, laissé à un clan de sept autres vampires. Elle semblait encore nerveuse, mais elle ne cherchait pas à s'éloigner de nous.

Lâchant la main de l'humaine, le chef de la meute s'avança jusqu'à la ligne de la frontière. J'eu du mal à ne pas froisser mon nez à cause de l'odeur, mais il réagit de la même façon que nous. « Merci d'être venu et d'avoir attendu à la frontière pour nous. » _Ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air humain, sans même parler de l'odeur ! Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi leur dire. _

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous dire quelque chose de plus que ce que vous voulez. » Je réalisais une seconde trop tard qu'il n'avait pas parlé à voix haute quand Carlisle me jeta un regard: le reste de ma famille essayait de ne pas paraitre trop étonné, mais les loups ne se dérangeraient pas pour cacher leurs émotions.

_Quoi ? Il a entendu dans mon esprit ? _« Pardon ? » il resserra les muscles de ses épaules et je savais que je tenais entre mes mains un signe de paix. Il allait à l'encontre de mes meilleurs instincts d'être poli avec un loup-garou, mais plusieurs facteurs étaient pris en compte: d'abord, la situation était déjà assez tendue - ensuite, il y avait la femelle de l'autre côté de la frontière. Je ne voulais pas me mettre les loups à dos, ils auraient pu décider de lui faire du mal.

« C'est ma faute - parfois je ne peux pas bien différencier les deux » J'essayais d'y aller en douceur. Les yeux du chef de meute s'élargirent et sa mâchoire se serra. _Il peut entendre les pensées ? Seulement lui, ou les autres peuvent le faire aussi ? _« Je suis le seul de ma famille qui peut faire ça - je suis désolé, je n'essaye pas de vous écouter. Je ne sais pas comment contrôler mon habilité. »

Je ne savais pas s'il allait croire mon explication ou pas, mais apparemment il le croyait. _Eh bien, nous ne pouvons rester que pendant quelques minutes. Je peux tenir jusque là. Espérons que nous ne seront plus jamais aussi proche, il n'a pas à écouter - même s'il dit qu'il ne cherche pas à le faire. _Je pouvais lui pardonner ces soupçons, bien sûr - c'était raisonnable pour un loup-garou de ne pas nous faire confiance. C'était dans notre nature de ne pas faire confiance à l'autre.

_Je pense qu'Embry lui a déjà raconté toute l'histoire. Dois-je nous présenter ? Non, il n'a pas besoin de connaître les noms de tout le monde. _« Je m'appelle Sam Uley. Voici Emily. » Il eu un geste vers l'humaine. « Elle était seule à la maison quand la femelle est arrivé. »

« Dans la maison ? » Carlisle se concentra sur Emily. _La pauvre fille; ses cicatrices ont dû être terriblement douloureuses. C'est pourquoi les loups-garous peuvent être dangereux - seulement si leurs tempéraments ne sont pas sous contrôle. _« Elle est entrée dans votre maison pendant que vous étiez seule... Sans oublier qu'elle est venue sur vos terres, en premier lieu. Même un vampire sauvage aurait dû savoir... »

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _« Un vampire sauvage aurait dû savoir... ? » Sam haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras, sur la défensive. _Les mots de notre meute se seraient propagés à d'autres vampires ? Est-il de notoriété publique qu'il ne faut pas venir sur nos terres ?_

Si seulement. « Pas vraiment. » Répondis-je en secouant la tête. « Ce que Carlisle voulait dire c'est que même un vampire nouveau-né aurait dû rester loin de votre parfum - il nous repousse naturellement, tout comme le notre vous dégoûte... Voilà pourquoi ça n'a pas de sens qu'elle se baladait sur votre terre. »

_Sauf si elle ne nous a pas senti: elle a l'air un peu mouillée... _« Savez-vous d'où elle est arrivée ? » Demanda Carlisle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Nous avons senti son déplacement sur notre terre, mais elle n'a pas approché votre territoire... »

_Par la plage. _L'un des membres de la meute hocha un peu la tête. « Nous avons senti son parfum dans la forêt, en patrouillant près des frontières - il nous conduisait jusqu'à la plage. » Je reconnus sa voix - Embry, celui qui avait appelé.

C'est ce qui expliquait son aspect débraillé, le fait qu'elle semblait sortir d'une piscine avec ses vêtements. Elle est venue à travers l'océan - avait-elle nagé quelque part sur la côte ? Une question de plus que nous devions lui poser...

_Je pense qu'on a assez plaisanté. Je ne peux plus supporter d'être proche d'eux plus longtemps. _Sam regarda par-dessus son épaule vers la femme: une chose étrange se produisit. Ses yeux brillèrent, et elle fit un pas en avant - presque avec impatience.

Emily enveloppa doucement sa main autour du poignet de la femme et elle l'a tira vers l'avant. Elle se laissa guider vers la frontière - sa posture était détendu, mais ses yeux passaient de Sam à chacun de nous, l'un après l'autre.

Je ne comprenais pas sa confiance étrange envers les loups et la compagne du chef de meute: c'était presque comme si elle se sentait en sécurité avec eux autour d'elle. Je sentais Emmett se tendre lorsque les membres de la meute avancèrent, l'entourant de l'arrière - ils semblaient presque s'approcher comme pour la tuer.

_... Je sais que je veux qu'elle court au travers de la forêt. J'espère pour Billy qu'elle parviendra à se détacher de nous. Je ne veux pas que papa se blesse parce que nous ne pouvons pas la contrôler. Pourquoi Sam ne la lance pas vers eux, cette puanteur est insupportable ! _L'une des pensées de la meute calma mon esprit.

Ils essayaient juste de protéger les leurs. Ils ont un vampire sur leur terre, après tout: ils avaient le droit d'être un peu trop protecteur. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient de mauvaises intentions à l'égard de la vampire - à la place, j'étais surpris de trouver de la curiosité qui reflétait la mienne dans leurs esprits.

_Est-ce qu'ils ont entendu parler d'un vampire sourd ? Aucune de nos légendes n'a mentionné l'un d'entre eux en étant autre chose que «parfait». Pourquoi est-elle différente ? Qu'est ce qui la rend si unique ? _L'esprit de Sam lui-même était plein de questions alors qu'il regardait la vampire avancer petit à petit.

Ses yeux ne se dirigeaient plus au hasard, mais ils inspectaient chacun d'entre nous l'un après l'autre: d'abord Rosalie et Alice, puis Emmett et Jasper et maintenant Esmée. Je regardais son visage, elle semblait vouloir apprendre tout ce qui concernait ma mère - elle cherchait quelque chose. Des réponses ?

J'entendais vaguement Sam. _Est-ce qu'Emily va la conduire pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la frontière ? _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a confiance en Emily, mais si vous êtes d'accord elle va l'emmener jusqu'à la limite de votre terre. » _Et elle a intérêt à ne pas être blessée quand elle franchira cette ligne._

_Je suis surpris qu'il nous fasse confiance sur ce point. L'animosité naturelle entre nos deux races aurait dû suffire pour le rendre au moins hésitant. _« Bien sûr » répondit Carlisle gracieusement. Mes yeux se dirigèrent sur le visage de la vampire.

Elle regardait chacun d'entre nous - son visage pâle et parfait était encadré par des cheveux sales, emmêlés, ses yeux étaient brillants, ses longues jambes musclées étaient cachées par des morceaux de tissu antique. Je fus saisi par la curiosité - A quoi pensait-elle, en nous approchant ?

Mentalement, je me maudissais de ne pas y avoir fait attention avant: Carlisle l'avait déjà mentionné auparavant à la maison, mais je n'avais pas essayé d'écouter dans son esprit, à cause des murmures et des mots de tous les autres esprits. Maintenant, j'essayais de l'écouter.

Il n'y avait rien.

Me concentrant un peu plus, je stoppais mes tentatives de blocages des esprits que j'avais perfectionné, et j'essayais d'ignorer le bourdonnement des mots autour de moi. Et là encore, il n'y avait rien. Lorsque je me concentrais davantage sur son esprit, j'eu la confirmation que, alors que son esprit devait me parler, je n'entendais rien - cependant, tout le monde se mit à hurler dans ma tête.

Réalisant mon action une seconde trop tard, je plaçais ma main contre ma tête et je fermais les yeux sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. Je n'étais pas habitué à un tel volume dans ma tête et, trop concentré à essayer d'entendre cette femme, j'avais involontairement causé les cris, confinés dans mon cerveau.

J'essayais d'ignorer de nouveau les voix: maintenant, il était clair que je ne pouvais pas l'entendre. Il y avait quelque chose de très, très mauvais à ce sujet: je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Si je ne pouvais pas l'entendre, comment allions-nous communiquer avec elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas entendre !

C'était nouveau pour moi. Je n'avais jamais été incapable d'entendre l'esprit de quelqu'un, je n'avais jamais connu ça. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Etait-elle capable de me bloquer ? Si oui, comment avait-elle su que je pouvais le faire ?

_Edward ?_ La voix inquiète de mon père résonna dans ma tête, son toucher sur mon épaule me fit ouvrir les yeux par réflexe. Toute ma famille me regardait avec inquiétude: les loups avaient l'air incertain - ils étaient craintifs.

La jeune fille Emily semblait aussi concernée, mais la femelle vampire me regardait simplement, les sourcils froncées, troublant son visage anormalement beau. Elle avait l'air confuse, comme si elle ne savait pas ce que j'avais essayé de faire. Peut être qu'elle ignorait qu'elle était en train de me bloquer: c'était peut-être un réflexe inné, un mécanisme de défense dont elle n'avait aucun contrôle.

_Edward ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? _Le froncement de sourcil de Carlisle me ramena sur Terre. Je savais que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour parler de ça, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le faire devant les loups, mais je devais partager ce secret avec ma famille.

« Son esprit... » Répondis-je, me sentant encore hébété: la réalité de cette situation surréaliste me frappa de plein fouet lorsque je prononçais ces mots. « Je ne peux pas entendre son esprit. »

Ma famille fit des efforts vains pour cacher leurs émotions, mais Alice lâcha simplement: « Ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant ! »_ Je n'ai pas vu ça dans mes visions ! Je nous ai juste vu rencontrer cette femme - après ça c'est devenu brumeux. Elle va prendre une décision qui va affecter notre avenir, ici et maintenant..._

Je n'eu pas la possibilité de m'inquiéter à propos de la vision d'Alice et des changements à venir à cause de cette situation. J'étais encore sous le choc et j'avais besoin de m'expliquer davantage. « J'ai arrêter d'essayer de bloquer tous les esprits, pour voir si je pouvais entendre le sien, mais ça a seulement provoqué vos hurlements dans ma tête... Je ne peux pas l'entendre du tout. »

La pensée dominante dans l'esprit de ma famille était «_Comment est-ce possible ?»_ Je grimaçais légèrement lorsqu'ils commençaient à parler plus fort dans leurs esprits à cause de l'anxiété et de l'inquiétude dû à cette situation inhabituelle.

_Désolé_, s'excusa Carlisle. « Nous pourrons discuter de cela plus tard, Edward. » Il se tourna vers la femme. _Nous devons l'emmener hors de leur territoire maintenant - nos conversations et nos questions pourront attendre plus tard, quand nous serons de retour à la maison. _J'hochais la tête.

Les yeux d'Emily nous examinaient l'un après l'autre, puis elle commença à tirer la vampire en avant, petit à petit à nouveau. _J'espère qu'elle ira bien. C'est tellement bizarre d'être en contact avec un vampire - elle est si froide, sa peau est si douce et si - forte, en quelque sorte. C'est tellement différent de la peau brûlante de Sam. _

Complètement opposés: C'est ce que les vampires et les loups-garous sont. Ça m'étonna à nouveau que la vampire soit si à l'aise de ce côté de la frontière, mais si hésitante à traverser pour rejoindre ceux de sa propre espèce. Ça n'avait aucune logique pour moi.

Ses yeux passaient de Carlisle à moi, et mes propres yeux rencontrèrent son regard. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, me fixant avec l'expression la plus étrange sur son visage - il y avait de la confusion, elle semblait s'inquiéter pour quelque chose, et elle avait peur. Pourquoi avait-elle peur de moi ?

Était-ce à cause de ma courte perte de contrôle, lorsque je me suis senti submergé par les voix criantes dans ma tête ? Avait-elle eu peur de ça ? Sans y penser, je fis un pas en avant, restant toujours de notre côté de la frontière.

« Tout va bien » murmurais-je doucement, en exagérant les mouvements de ma bouche pour voir si elle pouvait lire sur les lèvres. Ses yeux regardèrent ma bouche: je souris légèrement lorsqu'elle articula les mots avec un air d'étonnement et d'émerveillement, puis je réalisais. Elle m'avait compris.

Emily lâcha sa main et la poussa en avant, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'être poussé vers nous. Un sourire lumineux et ridiculement heureux se forma sur son visage: la joie la rendait radieuse, son enthousiasme représentait un changement radical par rapport à avant.

Elle ne fit que quelques pas en avant pour franchir la frontière, mais ses mouvements étaient rapides, impatient et curieux. Je tendis la main vers elle, un geste destiné à la réconforter - même si elle ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'être consolée.

Elle fit un pas vers moi, écarquillant les yeux avec curiosité, comme une enfant. Il y avait encore une joie presque innocente sur son visage alors qu'elle articulait de nouveau les mots « Tout va bien. » Trois mots simples qui l'avaient rendu si heureuse - avait-elle été seule pendant si longtemps ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle la communication l'excitait tant ?

_Même si tu ne peux pas l'entendre, Edward, elle semble te répondre plutôt bien. _Les paroles de Carlisle résonnèrent dans mon esprit. _J'espère qu'elle va lui prendre la main. Que pouvons-nous faire pour la ramener à la maison ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour elle de nous parler. Nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter d'articuler les mots et espérer qu'elle nous comprenne. _

Les pensées traversaient l'esprit de mon père, il considérait ce que nous pourrions faire après ça. Mais en ce qui me concerne, le présent était à portée de main. Je ne considérais pas l'avenir: mon but unique était d'amener cette femme en sécurité sur notre territoire et dans notre maison.

Déjà, elle se retrouva de notre côté de la frontière. La meute des Quileutes avait légèrement réduit l'écart, mais seulement pour s'assurer qu'elle avait prit ma main. Ils voulaient nous quitter juste après ça.

La femme n'était pas au courant de tout ça. Sa joie précédente et ses grands yeux s'étaient changés en un léger froncement de sourcils et un regard inquiet. Elle hésitait, la main légèrement tendue vers moi tout en restant assez éloignée. Ses yeux clignaient entre ma main et mes yeux.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal » lui dis-je lentement. Elle lu ses mots à nouveau, regardant mes lèvres avant que la lumière dans ses yeux brille à nouveau. Encore une fois, elle avait compris ce que je lui disais - et cette fois, elle me cru. Elle prit délicatement ma main.

Une explosion secoua ma tête, et un esprit autre que le mien, plus intensément que n'importe quel esprit ne l'avait jamais fait, percuta le mien. _Je prends un tel risque. Et s'il ne répondait pas à mes questions ? Comment est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ? Pourquoi -... ? _

Sa voix était douce, mais seul ces quelques mots avaient un volume normal. De son esprit, j'entendais la voix de tout le monde se répétant et augmentant en volume.

_Sangsues - ce-qu'il - j'espère qu'elle - comment sont - ils ont - la frontière - arbres - loups - sangsues - fils - Emily - Alice - gros - meute - trop - _Tout cela, je l'entendais moi-même, mais le volume s'intensifiait, hurlant dans leurs paniques et leur manque de compréhension.

Et c'était incroyablement douloureux.

Quelques secondes après que nous nous soyons touché, j'arrachais ma main de la sienne - et mon cri ne fut pas le seul à déchirer l'air. Je tombais sur mes genoux, saisissant ma tête entre mes mains...

* * *

La frontière du traité, 2007 - Isabella Marie Swan.

La première chose que je remarquais chez les étrangers qui se trouvaient au travers des arbres face à moi, c'était leur beauté surnaturelle.

Chacune et chacun d'entre eux étaient absolument magnifiques. Je ne pouvais pas dire qui était le plus magnifique. Je ne pouvais pas dire qui était la plus belle, et je n'essayais pas de le savoir. J'étais bien trop occupée à être inquiète pour ma propre sécurité.

Il y avait un sentiment, un sentiment inconnu que je ressentais, qui me disait que nous étions les mêmes. D'une certaine façon, je le savais. Leurs parfums flottaient vers moi: il était étrangement réconfortant, mais j'étais encore trop nerveuse. Je ne voulais pas me rapprocher d'eux - et s'ils me faisaient du mal ?

La jeune fille se retourna vers moi quand elle senti que je n'avançais plus. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens avec une douceur et une gentillesse que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir venant d'elle. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger, sa bouche créant des vibrations.

Je reculais légèrement. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle disait, mais je ne voulais pas me rapprocher des autres. Je ne savais rien sur eux: et s'ils essayaient de me faire du mal ? Une pensée me vint: et si c'étaient eux qui possédaient ces choses gigantesques, ces bêtes dangereuses qui avaient blessé la jeune fille ? Je voulais m'enfuir, je voulais continuer à vivre.

Mais la jeune fille tenait la main du chef. Elle semblait aller parfaitement bien, même près de ces créatures étranges et belles. Et elle était humaine: ils étaient beaucoup plus fragiles que moi, je le savais déjà. Si elle se sentait en sécurité ici, alors je devais l'être aussi...

J'ai donc arrêté de reculer loin d'eux. Je n'allais pas revenir vers eux, ayant peur pour ma propre vie, bien sûr. Nerveusement, j'essayais de rester à la même place et je ne bougeais plus, juste au cas où ça aurait attiré leur attention vers moi.

Mais je pouvais les regarder. Je regardais la conversation entre les hommes et les autres merveilleusement beaux, ils se disaient certaines choses - que je n'entendais pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à tout, et je ne comprenais pas leurs expressions faciales non plus.

Le chef se retourna vers moi et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Ils n'étaient pas dur, au contraire, ils étaient presque gentils, bien que par pitié. Je me penchais sur la pointe des pieds, me demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Devais-je participer à leur conversation ?

J'avais soif de communication comme j'avais soif de sang humain. Je voulais désespérément comprendre. Le chef ne me dit rien, cependant; la jeune fille prit mon poignet dans sa main, me tirant doucement. Elle voulait que j'avance ? J'obéis, essayant d'ignorer les affres de la soif qui commençaient à jaillir en moi. Je n'avais pas encore soif: je pouvais tenir jusqu'à ce que je sois certaine d'être en sécurité.

Je regardais le chef, la jeune fille, puis les belles personnes qui se trouvaient en avant: qu'est ce qui allait se passer ? Est-ce que la fille m'amenait pour que je rencontre ces personnes ? Pourquoi me dirigeait-elle vers l'avant ? Quelle que soit la raison, je me laissais volontairement guider.

La beauté dévastatrice de chacun d'entre eux était quelque chose d'unique à voir: c'était certain. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir me mettre en danger: en effet, je commençais à me faire un avis sur chacun d'entre eux et je me demandais s'ils voulaient me faire du mal.

L'une des femmes avait de longs cheveux blonds chatoyants et tombaient en cascade dans son dos, encadrant son beau visage. Une deuxième femme, plus petite, avait des cheveux noirs qui étaient incroyablement courts. Je me demandais pourquoi ses cheveux étaient comme ça. Ces deux femmes paraissaient plus jeunes que la troisième, mais je ne l'avais pas encore bien regardé.

Il y avait deux autres hommes avec elles. L'un était énorme, gigantesque, avec des bras épais et des cheveux noirs bouclés. Le second n'était pas aussi grand, mais lui aussi était très musclé, ses cheveux étaient blonds. Ils n'étaient pas aussi vieux que celui qui semblait être le chef, même s'ils étaient plus âgés que le troisième homme.

Mais mes yeux se précipitèrent directement vers la troisième femme. Elle semblait être la plus âgée de toutes, ses cheveux étaient d'une belle couleur que je ne pouvais pas décrire correctement. Un mot faible résonnait dans ma tête - caramel, c'est ça ? Oui, c'était le mot: j'avais déjà rencontré d'autres choses de cette couleur, mais jamais aussi beau que ses cheveux. C'était formidable.

C'est alors que le troisième homme plaça soudainement sa main sur sa tête, fermant rapidement les yeux. Il ne chancela pas - il semblait juste avoir mal, d'un coup. Ça me rendu anxieuse et inquiète: qu'est ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ?

Est-ce qu'il y avait du danger quelque part ? Il semblait se rétablir, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il disait. Les vibrations n'avaient aucun sens pour moi, comme toujours, et je ne comprenais pas la façon de bouger de ses lèvres. Je voulais qu'ils essayent de me parler à nouveau.

La jeune fille me tira en avant à nouveau: je suppose que tout allait bien maintenant. J'avais remarqué que le chef des gens magnifiques me regardait: ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux doux étaient légèrement énervant. Pourquoi me regardait-il avec tant de bonté ? Je n'avais rien fait pour le mériter.

Je laissais mes yeux dériver vers le dernier homme dans le groupe. Pour une raison étrange, il a retenu mon attention. L'or de ses yeux était doux et ses cheveux avait la nuance la plus intéressante de rouge et de doré, une couleur dont j'avais oubliée le nom. Il semblait être le plus jeune d'entre eux.

Mais ses yeux étaient si sombres, son expression si neutre - pourquoi ? Avais-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Quelque chose lui était arrivé aussi ? Je fis une pause: il y avait quelque chose de mauvais dans la façon dont il me regardait. Comme s'il était mort, comme s'il n'avait pas de but précis... Ça me fit peur.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je ne le connaissais même pas. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui me donnait envie de l'aider, ou de rester loin de lui à tout prix. Comme s'il était dangereux. Ça n'avait pas de sens, je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Je venais juste d'avoir un sentiment...

Il fronça les sourcils, concentré - à cause de moi ? Je remarquais qu'il avançait un peu vers moi. Doucement: il essayait de ne pas me faire sursauter ou de m'effrayer, je suppose. C'était gentil de sa part - il tentait de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques vers moi. Il devait savoir que je n'aurais pas bien réagit sinon.

Ses lèvres remuèrent: mes yeux les regardèrent: est-ce qu'il essayait de me dire quelque chose ? J'étais sûre que oui - mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Presque inconsciemment, je répétais les mouvements avec ma propre bouche. Que disait-il... ?

Comme si quelque chose dans mon cerveau s'était mis en marche, je compris soudainement. « Tout va bien. » Il disait « Tout va bien. » Je répétais encore une fois ces mots, euphorique d'avoir pu comprendre des mots. J'avais pu lire sur ses lèvres !

Je pouvais sentir la jeune fille derrière moi, me poussant vers l'avant - mais j'allais déjà vers lui. Les yeux de ce bel homme s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsque je m'approchais, trop impatiente car j'avais trouvée d'autres mots pour communiquer.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de répéter les mots une fois de plus lorsque j'arrivais face à lui. « Tout va bien. » Être en mesure de communiquer de manière compréhensible avec quelqu'un était un vrai régal pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir extatique et joyeuse, même si je savais que ça devait l'effrayer.

Je regardais ses yeux. Ils brillaient, il voulait me faire comprendre qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal. Dans mon empressement à me rapprocher de lui, j'avais oublié mes soucis.

Je sentais que les humains se déplaçaient en arrière, pas beaucoup - mais juste assez pour me prouver qu'ils n'avaient plus envie d'être ici. Mais pourquoi ? Étais-je maintenant en danger ? M'avaient-ils trahis, échangé contre quelque chose que j'ignorais ?

Dans les yeux de l'homme devant moi, je pouvais voir de l'indécision et de l'inquiétude: il était préoccupé par moi, ou quelque chose d'autre. Je jetais un regard entre ses yeux et sa main tendue. La mienne planait dans l'air inutilement.

Que voulait-il que je fasse ? Prendre sa main ? Si oui, pourquoi faire ? Pourquoi ? Pour lui montrer que je pouvais lui faire confiance, ça semblait une explication logique: pouvait-il voir que je doutais ?

Quand je le regardais, ses lèvres remuèrent encore. La légère vibration dans l'air m'indiqua qu'il parlait à voix basse, légère. Encore une fois, je répétais ses paroles pour moi-même: il me rassurait. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Donc, c'était de ça qu'il avait peur ?

Tout se jouait maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je devais choisir - prendre sa main, ou pas. Oui ou non. J'hésitais à peine - moins d'une seconde. Moins que ça, même. Je savais que j'allais saisir ma chance avant même de penser à lui prendre la main.

Doucement, je pris sa main. Pendant un instant, le monde se tut. Je savais que je prenais un risque de faire ça: et s'il ne répondait pas à mes questions ? Comment est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ? Pourquoi -... ?

Puis le monde explosa.

Il y avait tout dans ma tête: le bruit et les bavardages, les tons différents et les qualités. Les ténors étaient différents dans chaque «voix», les basses, les altos, les sopranos. Ça courait dans ma tête à une vitesse vertigineuse: j'essayais de faire face à tout cela. Je me concentrais sur toutes les voix que je pouvais entendre...

_Sangsues - ce-qu'il - j'espère qu'elle - comment sont - ils ont - la frontière - arbres - loups - sangsues - fils - Emily - Alice - gros - meute - trop - douloureux -_

Trop ! C'était trop !

J'arrachais ma main de la sienne et je sentis des vibrations dans l'air. Mais je m'en fichais: tout ce qui comptait, c'était la ruée massive d'informations dans ma tête, la multitude de son - son - alors que, dans le passé, j'avais vécu dans un silence complet.

Le plus faible des sons aurait été bouleversant pour moi - et là, j'avais entendu des voix. Beaucoup de voix: plus d'une. Je ne pouvais pas compter combien. Mes mains se tordaient dans mes cheveux, essayant de maintenir ma tête. Je tremblais de partout.

Je pouvais sentir les vibrations dans l'air autour de moi: je ne voulais pas être prise au dépourvu. Le choc allait s'estomper, de toute façon. Je levais ma tête, regardant à travers les touffes de mes cheveux qui étaient tombées face à mon visage.

La femme avec les cheveux noirs et le grand homme tirait celui que j'avais touché. Les quatre autres regardaient alternativement entre l'homme et moi - je sentis la colère m'envahir. Avaient-ils pensés que j'étais responsable ?

Quelques instants plus tard, je vis l'homme ouvrir la bouche et commencer à dire quelque chose - expliquait-il ce qui s'était passé ? Est-ce qu'il leur disait que c'était ma faute ? Ça ne semblait pas être le cas - ma colère diminua et devint de la confusion, avec un peu de sympathie.

Je pouvais sentir les humains de l'autre côté, et je savais qu'ils étaient maintenant totalement silencieux - ils observaient simplement ce qui se passait. Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers eux - ils regardaient partout, comme s'ils voulaient partir, mais qu'ils en avaient peur. Pourquoi avait-il de la peur dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils me regardaient ?

Je me senti étrange. Quand je tournais légèrement la tête, je rencontrais les yeux de l'homme que j'avais touché et je reculais de surprise. Il s'était rapproché pendant les quelques instants où j'avais détourné les yeux. Et il tendait la main vers moi, doucement, la paume vers le bas.

Mais ce n'était pas sa main.

C'était celle d'une femme, avec de longs ongles et des yeux rouges. Je voyais une ombre, contre un mur, des cheveux sauvages - instinctivement, je me réfugiais en arrière. Je couvrais mon visage avec un bras et je me mis à trembler de peur.

Il y avait un sentiment de «répétition» qui se jouait dans cette scène: quand je regardais, je vis que son regard était toujours bloqué sur moi. Mais sa main était rabaissé au sol, les yeux tristes et incrédules, un froncement de sourcil sur son visage. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait avoir cette réaction face à mes tremblements lorsque je retrouvais des fragments de mémoire à cause de la peur ?

Ses lèvres remuèrent à nouveau, lentement et avec précaution. Il répétait « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Je reconnaissais les mouvements. J'hochais lentement la tête, pour montrer que j'avais compris, et je retirais mon bras de mon visage. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que j'avais peur de lui: je savais vraiment qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Pas par choix.

En fait, je ne pense pas qu'il avait compris ce qui venait de se passer, lui non plus. Pourquoi les voix avaient-elles sonnées si fort dans ma tête ? Était-ce juste parce que je n'étais pas préparée ? ... Que se passerait-il si je le touchais à nouveau ?

J'étais sûre que je l'envisageais seulement parce que je n'avais pas été blessé la première fois où nous nous étions touchés. Ça m'avait surprise, très fortement: mais si j'avais bien compris, ça l'avait blessé. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, même si je voulais essayer à nouveau.

Qu'avais-je fais la dernière fois... ? Je n'avais fais rien d'autre que de me concentrer sur toutes les voix que je pouvais entendre. Peut être que si je le faisais moins...

Je savais que c'était irrationnel, et impulsif: mon envie avait été provoquée par mon besoin désespéré de communiquer et d'avoir une conversation. Mon désir d'entendre à nouveau avait également joué un rôle - je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment entendu ou si c'était juste dans ma tête. Je savais juste que je voulais égoïstement essayer ça à nouveau.

Alors, en prenant l'homme complètement par surprise, je pris sa main aussi vite que je le pouvais. Il sursauta de surprise, mais je le tenais serré, luttant pour ne pas me concentrer sur les voix que je pouvais entendre - ils semblaient surpris, en colère maintenant.

_Ne pas se concentrer, ne pas se concentrer sur eux. _Je me rappelais à l'ordre, j'avais du mal à rester calme. Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer, en essayant de ne pas paniquer quand j'entendais les autres esprits qui nous entourent. Ils pensaient des choses sur moi, en colère parce que je touchais cet homme. Il fallait que je pense à mes propres pensées. _Ça va fonctionner ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi fais-je cela ?_

Et à mon grand étonnement, une seule voix devint plus forte que les autres. Un doux murmure, doux mais pas trop... Plus concentré, plus dans ma tête que toutes les autres voix. Il était incertain, tout aussi confus que les autres autour de nous. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qui es-tu ?_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et entrèrent en contact avec son regard doré. _Il m'entend ? Tu peux m'entendre ? Isabella, Bella Swan. Qui es-tu ? _

_Je peux t'entendre. Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne pouvais pas avant... Edward. Mon nom est Edward Cullen._

* * *

**BlueSea14:**** Je suis désolée de m'arrêter ici. Mais je ne veux pas faire plus long ! Vous avez besoin de lire la suite, mais moi j'ai besoin de faire mes devoirs, et je ne peux plus continuer ou je vais devoir écrire le prochain chapitre en entier dès maintenant ! J'espère que ça vous a plu - j'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas !**

**Merci pour la lecture !**

**EmilyRvn: Si vous avez moins aimé ce chapitre je comprendrais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait pleins de fautes et je m'en excuse ! :s **


	6. Présentations

**BlueSea14:**_** Salut ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! (Je pense que c'est le commentaire le plus court que j'ai fais...)**_

**EmilyRvn: Salut à tous ! Voilà déjà la suite :) le chapitre est assez court donc il ne m'a pas demandé beaucoup de temps, du coup j'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes ! J'espère que je n'oublie personne, maladroite comme je suis :s **

**Kyssou:** Et ben voilà, la suite est publiée ! :D merci pour ta review !

**personne14: **Ça me fait plaisir de la faire en tout cas ! :D

**May: **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! :D

**Axelle: **Et voilà, la suite ! :)) merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! :D

**Nomie: **Et ben tu vois, je traduis cette fiction juste par plaisir, et c'est une vrai récompense pour moi de voir ce genre de review, alors merci beaucoup à toi ça m'a fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir ! :D

**nicky: **J'adore aussi cette histoire, vraiment ! :) et la suite est publiée ! :D merci encore pour toutes tes reviews !

**Et voilà ! Une bonne chose de faite ! xD bonne lecture à vous tous !**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer, ça ne change pas :) et l'histoire à BlueSea14 !**

**Ah oui, petit rappel, ce qui est écrit en italique ce sont les pensées. Si vous ne trouvez ça pas assez clair dites le moi et j'essayerai de changer !**

* * *

"_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun…_

_Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed_

_This world you must have crossed, you said…"_

_**"Boston" - Augustana**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Présentations**

* * *

La frontière du traité - Isabella Marie Swan

Ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

Mais ça l'était. Ça se passait réellement. Je pouvais l'entendre dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais - comment pouvais-je être sûre qu'il ne serait pas fâché contre moi ? Comment pouvais-je savoir si je pouvais lui faire du mal encore une fois, sans même le vouloir ? Je pouvais entendre le reste du groupe - leurs esprits étaient en colère parce que je le touchais. Ils pensaient que j'allais lui faire du mal.

_Tant que tu ne te concentres pas sur l'ensemble des pensées, comme tu l'as fait la première fois, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal. Et je ne serais pas - je ne suis pas - en colère contre toi. _Je pouvais sentir sa voix effleurer mon esprit comme une douce caresse. Ses paroles me réconfortèrent.

Quand je le regardais, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il parla. « Ce n'est pas grave: elle ne veut pas me faire de mal, elle ne le voulait pas la première fois. » Sa voix était comme le reste - magnifique. Ce son était lisse, comme du velours.

J'entendais des voix différentes qui, de toute évidence, n'étaient pas dites à haute voix - parce que je ne voyais personne bouger les lèvres. Les murmures semblaient tous identiques - le groupe qui appartenait à Edward avait accepté ses paroles et ils attendirent, curieux et patient, qu'il leur en dise plus.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte de quelque chose: il parlait. À voix haute. Et je le comprenais - non, pas seulement «comprendre». Je l'entendais. Mon esprit était sous le choc de cette nouvelle information. Comment pouvais-je l'entendre parler ? Comment pouvais-je comprendre ses paroles, et les entendre à haute voix ? Je l'avais entendu aussi clairement que si j'avais toujours été capable d'entendre.

Ses yeux dorés étaient apaisants, essayant de me consoler. _Je suis désolé - je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. C'était inattendu: je ne savais pas que tu pouvais m'entendre. _J'hochais la tête en signe de compréhension, lui montrant que tout allait bien.

Aucun d'entre nous n'avait prévu que cette conversation allait avoir lieu. Je n'avais jamais prévu de rencontrer quelqu'un, jamais. Cette rencontre était si étrange et fascinante que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de prier pour ne pas avoir à les quitter...

Il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où je pouvais aller, bien sûr. Je n'avais aucun endroit où rentrer. Il n'y avait que des destinations inconnues où j'avais fait mon chemin - pas moins, pas plus.

Évidemment, ça avait été une destination que j'ignorais complètement au moment de mon arrivée dans cette petite partie de terre. La rencontre inattendue avec les autres - qui était, j'en étais sûre, les mêmes que moi - avait été un événement très excitant.

_Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es ? _Un de ses sourcils se leva. _Tu es complètement seule, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a personne avec qui tu voyages ? Une vraie sauvage, alors - mais est-elle comme Alice ou pas ? _J'eu le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de diriger sa dernière pensée pour moi, et j'essayais de ne pas la commenter.

_Je pense le savoir. Vampire. _Je me souvenais de ce que j'avais vu la première fois que je m'étais réveillée - les taches de sangs sur le mur, la luminosité écrasante à l'extérieur de la grotte, les arbres et les ombres où j'avais été étendue sur la pierre pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Les yeux écarquillés et la surprise sur son visage me firent fondre - mais je ne savais pas ce que signifiait l'expression de son visage. Je ne pouvais pas la nommer. _Tu as raison. Nous sommes des vampires. Et toi aussi. _J'avais raison ?

Tout à coup, une image me traversa l'esprit. C'était comme si je me souvenais de quelque chose, mais en même temps, je savais que ça ne venait pas de ma mémoire. Ça devait venir de celle d'Edward. Et j'eue une étrange sensation de déjà-vu, comme si je regardais quelqu'un que je connaissais déjà.

Cette femme dont il se souvenait, ou pensait, était tout aussi envoûtante et parfaite que le reste de son groupe. Ses cheveux étaient une masse de fils torsadés, et sa robe était déchirée et sale. Ses yeux étaient des plus étranges, rouge et un peu doré à la fois, presque comme les yeux d'Edward, mais pas tout à fait. Les yeux de la femme étaient plus rouges.

_Tu ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles ? _Une autre expression passa sur son visage, expression que je ne pouvais pas nommer.

Mais je n'étais pas concentrée sur son visage. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'insinuer - c'était moi ? J'étais comme ça ? Je ressemblais au reste de son groupe.

_Ma famille, _Edward sourit en me corrigeant. _Je voudrais la lui présenter. Nous devrons partir bientôt. Les loups ne nous supporteront pas notre présence près de leur terre encore longtemps. Et Esmée est impatiente de la ramener à la maison. _Je ne pensais pas que les dernières pensées m'étaient destinées.

_Esmée ?_ Je me demandais de qui il parlait. J'étais presque certaine que «Esmée» était un prénom féminin, et je me demandais qui elle était. Laquelle de ces trois femmes était-elle ? - celle qui était incontestablement la plus belle ? La plus petite, la brune ?

Cependant, je n'eue pas l'occasion de lui demander, car il se levait souplement, serrant ma main fermement mais doucement dans la sienne. _Peux-tu te lever ? Je te promets qu'ils ne vont pas te faire de mal. _Encore une fois, j'entendais quelques pensées qu'il ne semblait pas spécifiquement vouloir me faire entendre. _Est-ce qu'elle va être effrayée par eux ? Est-ce qu'elle me fait confiance ? _

Il avait un argument valable, mais de toute façon, je savais déjà que je lui faisais confiance. Personne ne m'avait fait de mal - à l'exception de la brève agitation mentale, mais qui semblait avoir fait plus de mal à Edward qu'à moi. Plaçant mon poids sur mes pieds, j'acceptais son aide lorsqu'il me tira vers le haut.

De mon nouveau point de vue, j'étais surprise de voir combien j'étais petite à côté de lui. Quand Edward s'était accroupi devant moi, il y avait une petite différence de hauteur seulement parce que j'étais à genoux, contrairement à lui. Maintenant, je voyais que le haut de ma tête atteignait à peine son épaule.

Ses lèvres se courbèrent, formant un beau sourire, qui automatiquement me fit sentir à l'aise et me donna envie de lui sourire en retour. _Tu es plus grande qu'Alice. _J'étais presque certaine qu'il me «taquinait» mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûre. Parfois, j'avais le sentiment que les mots et les choses que j'avais connues n'étaient pas tout à fait vraie.

Mais c'était mon ancienne vie. Ici, et maintenant, debout devant Edward avec ma main délicatement posée dans la sienne avec ses doigts longs et doux, j'avais le sentiment que mon ancienne vie était finie. _Je pense que c'est certain de le penser, Bella. Esmée ne te laisserais jamais quitter notre maison, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle. _

Je levais un sourcil dans la confusion, puis jetais un regard à sa famille. _Qui est Esmée ? Et d'ailleurs, qui est Alice ? _Je soulevais mes yeux, regardant la femme la plus petite, avant de regarder le visage d'Edward. _Tu as dis qu'elle était plus petite que moi. _La femme semblait plus petite que moi, mais je me demandais si c'était vraiment elle.

Lorsque je me retournais pour la regarder, j'étais surprise de voir son visage lumineux et un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose la rendait incroyablement heureuse: elle sautillait légèrement sur la pointe des pieds.

Puis ses lèvres s'ouvrirent. « A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? Que dit-elle, Edward ? » _Demandait-elle quelque chose sur moi ? Comment vas-tu lui parler, exactement ? Peut-elle m'entendre, elle aussi ?_

Ma première pensée fut: _tellement de questions. _Puis: _Je peux entendre les autres parler à haute voix, aussi ? Et leurs pensées ? C'est tellement confus... _Edward essaya de cacher son sourire lorsque je levais les yeux vers lui, sachant qu'ils devaient être grands ouverts. J'étais tellement confuse par ces événements.

Quelle était la limite de cette étrange faculté ? Comment pouvais-je entendre et comprendre les mots de tout le monde ? J'avais l'impression que les innombrables questions se frappaient dans ma tête, et qu'il n'y avait pas de fin.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai une théorie - mais on peut comprendre ça ensemble. Je vais t'aider, Bella. Tu n'as plus à être seule maintenant. _Ses paroles m'apaisèrent, mais je sentais toujours une pointe d'inquiétude: je ne pouvais pas identifier l'émotion dans ses yeux. Ça me dérangeait.

Edward retira ses yeux des miens: je me préparais à entendre à nouveau. À ma grande joie, je l'entendis encore. « Oui, elle a dit quelque chose. Je... Je peux l'entendre. Quand nous nous touchons. » Ajouta-t-il. _Je suis son seul moyen de communication._

On aurait dit qu'il venait de le réaliser, et cette pensée toucha quelque chose en lui. Il se retourna vers moi. _Je n'en suis pas sûr. Elle pourrait être en mesure de communiquer ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre. _Ça parut le rassurer. _J'ai besoin de la présenter. _

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça le rassurait, mais je savais que j'étais déjà impatiente de savoir qui étaient ces gens. Rencontrer de nouvelles personnes était une expérience passionnante, même si je me méfiais de tous les dangers, ça n'affectait pas mon désir de communication.

Edward garda ses yeux fixés sur moi et tourna légèrement son corps, de façon à ce qu'il soit face à moi. Il commença à reculer, tirant sur ma main avec la sienne. Il me conduisait vers l'avant - et j'obéissais docilement, essayant de rester calme.

J'avais déjà confiance en Edward même si nous ne nous étions rencontrer seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Je le laissais m'amener de plus en plus près de sa famille, en essayant de rester calme. Mon envie naturelle, gardé en moi depuis longtemps, c'était de partir en courant.

Deux choses m'arrêtèrent. La première, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit où je pouvais aller... Et la deuxième c'était Edward qui tenait doucement ma main. Bien sûr, chose inexplicable, le fait qu'il me conduisait jusqu'à sa famille m'aidait aussi. Je m'interrogeais sur la raison, jusqu'à ce que l'excitation à l'idée de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes me revienne à l'esprit.

Il s'arrêta plusieurs mètres face à eux, me laissant de l'espace. Je savais qu'il avait entendu l'envie de partir en courant dans mon esprit, et étonnamment, j'en étais reconnaissante. C'était gentil de sa part de penser à mes problèmes quand nous venions tout juste de nous rencontrer. _Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, Bella. _Je lui souris légèrement, pour s'excuser: je n'avais pas envie qu'il croit qu'il me mettait mal à l'aise. _Tout va bien._

La personne la plus proche de moi, c'était la femme qui avait les cheveux courts et noirs - Edward ne l'avait toujours pas nommé. _Je suis désolé, Bella: je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais oublié. C'est ma soeur, Alice. _Je levai un sourcil. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, sauf la peau pâle. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre que je ne savais pas à propos de ces personnes - qui étaient censés être également des vampires ? Une famille entière, de vampires ?

_Aucun d'entre nous n'est liée comme certains humains peuvent l'être. Nous sommes tous nés à des époques différentes, bien que certains d'entre nous soient plus âgées. Mais nous sommes tous une famille. _Assura-t-il: ses yeux étaient sombres et graves.

Je tournais la tête pour les regarder l'un après l'autre. Qui est qui ? Il paru hésiter un instant, puis il décida quelque chose que j'avais à peine eu le temps de comprendre avant qu'il ne s'exécute. Il avait décidé de parler à voix haute. J'aimais la possibilité d'entendre, mais je devais aussi admettre que sa voix était agréable, apaisante - réconfortante et... De velours... Je crois que ça s'appelait comme ça. Du velours...

« C'est ma soeur, Rosalie et son mari, Emmett... Mon autre soeur, Alice et son compagnon, Jasper... Mes parents, Esmée et Carlisle. Carlisle est le chef de notre clan. » Il désignait chaque personne avec sa main libre. « Et voici... Isabella - Bella Swan. »

Quand il me présenta, son autre bras me désigna, montrant qu'il me nommait. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi pendant que je regardais tout le monde, mes yeux survolant chaque personne. Je pouvais entendre chacun d'entre eux se posant des questions sur moi - d'où je venais, où je devais aller, pourquoi j'étais sur le territoire Quileute...

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que «Quileute» signifiait: je savais que j'étais curieuse de connaître chacun des membres de la famille d'Edward, et je voulais leur poser toutes les questions qu'ils voulaient eux-même me poser - à l'exception de quelques-unes, bien sûr.

Parcourant tout le monde dans mon esprit, je répétais leurs noms l'un après l'autre. Rosalie était la plus grande femme: Alice, elle, la plus petite: Esmée était la troisième et dernière femme.

Emmett était le plus grand des trois hommes, et Jasper semblait lié à Rosalie. Leurs cheveux étaient de la même couleur d'or. Carlisle était celui qui semblait le plus âgé, il était au centre du groupe. Il y avait un sentiment envers lui qui me faisait penser à l'autorité - et aussi à la bonté.

_Il l'est - c'est un père merveilleux, une personne compatissante. C'est un grand homme. _Je pouvais dire qu'Edward pensait chaque mot qu'il disait - non pas que je pensais qu'il pouvait me mentir. Il y avait juste un sentiment de profonde volonté dans sa voix, son idée sur le sujet était toute faite.

Alice s'avança - mais ses mouvements étaient beaucoup trop fluide et gracieux. Elle n'avait pas l'air de marcher sur le sol, mais plutôt de flotter au-dessus de lui, à la dérive des courants d'air. Je me senti momentanément gênée, me souvenant de ce à quoi je ressemblais au travers des yeux d'Edward.

_Nous ne nous soucions pas de ce à quoi tu ressembles, Bella. _Ses paroles étaient d'une incroyable douceur. _Tu as de toute évidence vécu beaucoup de choses, sûrement depuis que tu es une vampire. Veux-tu venir à la maison avec nous ? _

La maison ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Je voulais lui demander, mais en même temps je devais regarder Alice. Elle était juste en face de moi: avec un sourire lumineux, elle tendit la main vers moi. Elle voulait que je mette ma main dans la sienne... Je pense... Je n'étais pas si bonne que ça pour lire le langage corporel des autres.

_Elle voudrait que tu la prennes, _me rassura Edward. _Mais si tu veux attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé à la maison, tu le peux. Elle veut juste savoir si tu es en mesure de lui parler mentalement, comme nous le faisons maintenant. Ou si ta capacité est différente avec elle. _

J'entendais tout ça dans son esprit, mais ce n'était pas ma principale préoccupation du moment. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par «ma capacité», mais je savais que je ne voulais pas tout tester maintenant. Je voulais voir cette maison dont il me parlait.

_Allons à la maison en premier, alors. _Il fit un bruit - c'était comme l'une de ces vibrations que les animaux faisaient, mais différente. Les vibrations étaient différentes avec ce son, et je l'entendais aussi. Il souriait en faisant ce bruit étrange.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » _A-t-elle dit quelque chose de drôle ? _Le regard d'Alice passait de son «frère» à moi. Je clignais des yeux vers elle: Ses cheveux étaient intéressants. Pourquoi étaient-ils si courts ? Tardivement, je réalisais que sa main était retombée, mais elle n'avait pas l'air blessé par mon inaction. Pourquoi ?

« Pas vraiment » répondit Edward. « Cependant, elle est d'accord pour continuer cette discussion à la maison. » Je l'observais pendant qu'il parlait, enfin capable de relier les sons et les mouvements des lèvres. Un autre concept merveilleusement fascinant...

« Très bien. » Clignant des yeux, je suivais le regard d'Edward vers le chef. Carlisle. Edward lui avait parlé directement; comment ça fonctionnait ? Le chef prenait les décisions ? D'une certaine manière, cette déduction semblait... Juste. Comme si c'était une autre ombre dans mes souvenirs...

Comme si c'était une autre partie de ma mémoire que je ne pouvais pas retrouver entièrement, ni comprendre. La fille avec la cicatrice sur son visage ! Je l'avais oubliée, elle et les autres hommes.

Je me retournais, dans l'intention de la trouver - mais à ma grande surprise, ils étaient partis. Ils ont disparus. Pourquoi avaient-ils disparus ? Je n'avais pas eu la chance de lui dire au revoir - je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui sourire une dernière fois, pour les remercier de leur aide. Pourquoi ?

_Ils ne sont pas comme nous. _Me tournant vers lui, je regardais Edward: mes yeux voulaient se remplir de larmes. Larmes qui ne venaient jamais - un autre «pourquoi», une autre question sans réponse. Il y avait beaucoup d'entre eux que je ne pourrais jamais connaitre, je ne serais pas partie... Si ce n'était pas pour Edward.

J'étais reconnaissante d'être près de lui. Je devais être reconnaissante d'avoir eu l'occasion d'entendre réellement, pour la première fois - et j'étais attristé par l'incapacité de dire un adieu ? Ils avaient fait tellement pour moi, j'étais reconnaissante, et il en était la raison.

_Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai, Bella. Je ne suis pas grand ou merveilleux. _Il secoua la tête. _Et pour répondre à ta question, les vampires ne peuvent pas pleurer. Nos corps sont figés dans le temps pour toujours, et tous nos fluides corporels ont disparu. Et les Quileutes - ce sont des loups-garous. Ils n'aiment pas les vampires. Tu es incroyablement chanceuse qu'ils ne t'aient pas tués. _

Seules quelques nouvelles portes s'étaient ouvertes, comme certaines avaient été fermées. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas pleurer: je n'avais pas de fluide corporels. Les Quileutes étaient des loups-garous et n'aimaient pas les vampires, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas pu lui dire au revoir.

Mais... «Loups-garous» ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et ils auraient pu me tuer ? Les hommes pouvaient-ils tuer des vampires ? Je ne savais pas encore si j'étais immortel ou pas, ni si je pouvais être tuée. J'avais été prudente depuis que je m'étais réveillé, mais était-ce suffisant ? Comment pouvais-je être tuée si je pouvais mourir ?

_Tu as tellement de questions. _Edward soupira, secoua la tête, et s'avança de nouveau, me tirant vers l'avant pour me rapprocher de sa famille. Je le laissais faire, en essayant de sourire: aussi dur que ce soit de l'admettre, je pouvais voir qu'il profitait secrètement de l'attention que je pouvais lui donner.

Là encore, j'étais entièrement dépendante de lui. Peut être qu'il aimait juste aider les gens - ce qui expliquerait mieux qu'Edward apprécie mes questions. Je ne comprendrais pas pourquoi il voudrait y répondre.

La femme qu'Edward nommait Esmée vint près de moi, souriant d'une manière accueillante. Je retournais timidement le geste, et je fus récompensé par un sourire bien plus large et éclatant encore. _Oh, la pauvre chérie ! Elle est plutôt petite: je ne sais pas si je vais avoir des vêtements à sa taille. Peut être qu'Alice pourra aller en chercher quelques-uns pour elle. _

Quelque chose de bizarre se passa. Je savais que ça venait d'Alice, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je regardais ses yeux semblant perdre vie: ça dura pendant un moment incroyablement court. Mais une image est apparue dans sa tête.

_Une femme brune avec un étrange pantalon d'homme - une sorte de robe rouge - un corset noir - __Ooh je vais faire du shopping pour Bella ! _« Je sais exactement ce qu'il lui faut ! » Alice sourit joyeusement, en me regardant avec un oeil appréciateur. « Je pense savoir sa taille... Non mais avec cette robe, je ne peux pas la mesurer quand elle porte ça ! »

« Eh bien, tu ne vas pas lui enlever ici, » Edward me tira légèrement en arrière, en levant un sourcil. _Nous devons l'emmener à la maison. Elle a besoin de repos. _J'en avais besoin ? C'était nouveau pour moi. Mais il en savait probablement plus que moi - et je devais lui faire confiance.

Carlisle annonça: « Nous allons la ramener à la maison. » Presque immédiatement, les frères et soeurs d'Edward disparurent dans les arbres. Quand Edward avança, je su que nous allions courir.

Je ne voulais pas lâcher sa main, mais je savais que ce serait difficile pour nous de courir côte à côte si je ne le lâchais pas. Je devais courir derrière lui, sur ses traces, car je ne connaissais pas le chemin et donc je ne pouvais pas aller devant lui.

_Je ne vais pas te laisser, _promis Edward juste avant de détacher sa main. Je souris et j'hochais la tête, reconnaissante de l'avoir entendu. Ce n'était pas comme si je ne pouvais plus entendre, et il le savait, mais je devais faire quelque chose pour montrer que je l'avais entendu.

Les arbres passaient autour de nous à une vitesse rapide dès l'instant où nous avions commencé à courir. Une partie de moi voulait toucher le sol avec mes mains et sentir le sol: c'était très étrange pour moi de ne pas avoir mon habituelle «carte» dans mon esprit.

_Tu peux ressentir les choses comme ça ? Il suffit que tu touches le sol et tu peux tout voir ? _Edward me lança un regard surpris par-dessus son épaule. Il avait repris ma main.

Bien sûr que je le pouvais. _Tous les vampires le font, non ? _Ou était-je anormale ?

_Oh, tu es tout à fait différente des vampires que j'ai rencontré, pour de nombreuses raisons. Mais ta capacité... Eh bien, Carlisle émet l'hypothèse que tous les vampires gardent un trait renforcé de leur vie humaine. Cette capacité varie en fonction du vampire. _Nous venions de sauter sur un tronc d'arbre qui était tombé. _Par exemple, je peux lire dans les pensées. Mais tu es un cas à part de mon talent, cependant. _

_Je le suis ? _Est-ce que son esprit lisait le mien différemment ? Quelles sont les autres choses qui me rendaient différente ? Je sentis à peine passer Carlisle et Esmée près de nous, courant à travers les arbres à droite. J'étais tellement concentrée sur ma conversation avec Edward que j'étais en train d'ignorer ce qui m'entourait.

_Je n'ai jamais été incapable d'entendre un esprit, et je ne peux t'entendre que quand on se touche. Je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose dans ta vie humaine qui a affecté non seulement ton ouïe, mais aussi ton sens du toucher. Ton audition ne fonctionne pas, alors peut être que quelque chose a amélioré ton toucher, en quelque chose de beaucoup plus... fort. _

Comme c'est intéressant... Les choses que l'on pouvait apprendre avec la possibilité de parler à d'autres personnes étaient étonnantes. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, je comprenais, et quelqu'un pouvait m'apprendre des choses. C'était une expérience surréaliste, et je me demandais si c'était réel.

_Ça ne peut pas être un rêve. _Pensa Edward: il y avait quelque chose dans son ton qui était dur. Je n'aimais pas ça. _Les vampires ne dorment pas. Une des nombreuses choses que nous avons laissé avec nos vie d'humains, en plus de nos âmes... _

C'était troublant. Je savais ce qu'était une âme: c'était l'un des rares concepts que j'avais compris. Mais j'étais sans âme ? C'était nouveau. Je n'avais jamais su ça à propos de moi-même. Je sentais mon coeur se serrer, et mes pieds devenir plus lents. Je ne pensais pas que j'étais une mauvaise personne...

Je pouvais sentir la panique d'Edward avant-même qu'il ne pense de façon cohérente. _Non, non Bella, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. S'il te plait, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. C'est simplement mon opinion. Demande à Carlisle, je suis sûre qu'il te donnera des milliers d'arguments contre ma conviction..._

Maintenant, j'étais confuse. _Donc tu le crois, mais tu ne veux pas que je le crois aussi ? Ça ne devrait pas s'impliquer à moi, si ça s'applique à toi ? _D'ailleurs, pourquoi pensait-il cela ? Comme c'était cruel, cette façon de se voir lui-même...

_Eh bien, je... Suppose que oui, Bella. C'est juste que... Je crois que nous avons perdu nos âmes lorsque nous sommes devenus des vampires. Nous devons boire du sang pour survivre: je ne connais rien qui soit plus mal que ça. _Il parlait avec un ton neutre et je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait un moyen pour ne pas le croire.

Il ne voulait pas me mettre mal à l'aise avec lui, alors qu'il pensait à des choses aussi mauvaises sur lui. _Je crois ça tout simplement parce que j'étais un assassin, Bella - j'ai tué des hommes, et je n'ai senti aucun remords. Je suis revenu vers Carlisle et notre mode de vie, parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter plus de mort. Et je pense que j'ai réussi à ruiner toutes les chances que j'avais d'aller au «paradis». _Son ton était clair.

Il essayait de plaisanter, quand il venait juste de me dire une telle révélation ? Je pouvais à peine le croire. _J'ai pris beaucoup de vie humaine moi-même. Ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais ? Je ne l'avais jamais réalisé - j'aurai essayé de me nourrir de plus de créatures - j'aurai pu moi-même rester dans les forêts... _

La tête remplie de remord, je luttais pour faire face à Edward tandis que nous courions. Si j'avais su, j'aurai pu moi-même me sauver - mais là encore, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Je connaissais «l'âme», mais... «paradis» ?

_Non, Bella, non, je ne savais pas. Je n'avais pas réalisé... _Il revenait à nouveau en arrière. _Tu... Tu es différente. Tu as été coincée dans un monde où il n'y avait personne pour t'aider, aucun moyen de connaitre les gens dont tu te nourrissais - ceux que tu tuais - tu avais... Besoin de tuer pour survivre. Tu n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait une autre façon pour le faire. _

_Mais je l'ai fait, _argumentais-je, la mine renfrognée. Je savais qu'il y avait des créatures dans les forêts que je pouvais chasser - ceux avec des griffes, ceux qui marchaient à quatre pattes... Je lui montrais les images, me souvenant de leurs apparences. _Je savais qu'il y avait une autre façon de survivre - mais je ne l'ai pas suivi. _

_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, _s'opposa-t-il. _Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, pour survivre, et il n'y avait personne pour te dire que c'était une erreur, que ça pouvait te blesser toi et ton âme. Tu ne peux pas être punis pour ne pas avoir choisis de boire des ours ou des loups tout le temps. _

Ses paroles me firent sentir mieux. Ça avait du sens, mais je me sentais toujours mal par rapport à la façon dont il se voyait lui-même, malgré tout ce qu'il disait pour me rassurer. C'était comme s'il avait fait une exception pour moi, et je savais qu'il ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon.

Et donc, je décidais que je ne pouvais pas non plus. D'ailleurs, à quoi bon ? Je doutais qu'il allait m'écouter. J'avais encore quelques questions maintenant - comme savoir ce qu'étaient ces «loups» et «ours». _Ce sont les créatures que je t'ai montré dans mes pensées ? _

_Oui. Ce sont des ours et des loups. _Accompagnant chaque image d'un nom, je savais finalement qui était qui. C'était bizarre d'avoir enfin un nom pour les nommer, en même temps, je me sentais joyeuse d'avoir de plus amples informations.

Il fit de nouveau un son étrange: je l'entendais de son esprit, et je sentais les vibrations dans l'air. Il me jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, avec une drôle d'expression dans les yeux. _Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est le rire ou la tristesse ? _

La tristesse - oui, je la connaissais. Je comprenais. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, le rire ? C'est le son que tu as fait ? _Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas déchiffrer les émotions sur son visage ? «Triste» avait été relativement facile, vu que je savais ce que c'était. Mais c'était difficile de dire quelles émotions se trouvaient sur son visage - sans doute parce que j'avais été distraite par ma nouvelle capacité à «entendre».

_Oui, c'est un rire. _Il se sentait triste pour moi - parce que je ne savais pas ce que c'était ? Pourquoi rire était si important ? J'étais sur le point de lui demander quand je remarquais qu'il ralentissait, et une autre question surgit dans ma tête. Il répondit avant que je puisse directement le penser. _Nous avons atteint la maison._

Nous y étions ? Je regardais au-delà de son épaule pour voir les arbres devant moi. Seulement quelques-uns se dressaient devant nous.

Une grande structure rose et blanche se tenait au milieu des arbres et en face se trouvaient six vampires, les gens pâles qu'Edward avait appelé une «famille».

* * *

**BlueSea14:**** Bella est à la maison Cullen :) je voulais arriver à ce point dans ce chapitre, et je suis contente d'avoir atteint mon objectif ! Espérons que ce n'était pas trop répétitif pour vous: je sais que je me répétais beaucoup, mais j'essaye de garder la façon de pensée de Bella très simple, parce qu'elle a été seule pendant si longtemps, elle ne sait pas grand chose sur le monde depuis que ça mémoire est endommagée. **

**Merci pour la lecture ! **


	7. Point de vue

**EmilyRvn:**** Avant tout, je suis DÉSOLÉE pour le retard ! Vraiment ! Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas d'excuse. Mais bon je suis en terminale, les cours avant tout ! Mais voilà le chapitre et pour me faire pardonner, j'ai une bonne nouvelle: il ne me reste plus qu'à corriger le chapitre 8, donc il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ! :D en attendant, voici le chapitre 7. Et merci infiniment pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! (: Et je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour les fautes ! **

**Je rappelle que ce n'est qu'une traduction, l'auteur est BlueSea14 !**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer :)**

* * *

_"Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own…_

…_If it looks like I'm laughing, I'm really just asking to leave…"_

_**"The Sharpest Lives" by My Chemical Romance**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Point de vue**

* * *

La maison Cullen - Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit la maison. Je la regardais, elle se faisait un monologue intérieur, en même temps qu'elle regardait. _Esmée a choisi la peinture blanche, et elle a dirigé la plupart des rénovations. Il y a une fenêtre sur le mur au sud - en fait, la paroi qui est faite d'un gigantesque panneau de verre. _

Ses yeux à la couleur étrange croisèrent mon regard. _C'est beau. Vous vivez tous ici ? Et moi ? Je vais pouvoir rester ? La maison est tellement belle. _Ses pensées étaient rapides, et tout comme moi, elle était encore capable d'entendre chaque pensée dans son esprit.

_Merci. Oui, nous vivons ici. Et tu le peux aussi. _Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. _Je suis sûre qu'Esmée et Carlisle te feront une place au sein de notre famille, ils auraient tout de même de la peine à te mettre à la porte comme ça. Ils ne sont pas ce genre de personne._

Je pouvais sentir que Bella voulait passer du temps seule dans sa tête pour pouvoir repenser à cette révélation, alors je faisais de mon mieux pour la distraire. _Aller, nous pouvons entrer par la grande porte, là-bas. _Je commençais doucement à la tirer vers la maison.

Elle me suivait facilement, comme un chiot nouveau-né tiré en laisse. Elle était naïve, innocente, beaucoup trop, d'une certaine manière. C'était incroyablement dangereux d'être seule au monde, sourde et isolée. Comme elle était une vampire, ce danger était moins important, mais ça restait dangereux.

Toutes sortes d'ennuis auraient pu lui arriver si elle avait continué à errer seule. J'étais content qu'elle ne se soit pas enfui à la vue de ma famille: je n'aimais pas l'idée de laisser Bella seule. Le monde pouvait être si cruel, surtout pour une jeune femme comme elle, perdue et confuse.

Je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi. _Merci. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi gentil avant. Mais en même temps, je n'ai jamais rien entendu avant... _Je souris, regardant par-dessus mon épaule. « Oh vraiment ? »

_Oui, vraiment. _Elle sourit timidement sa bouche formant une courbe gracieuse. _Ta voix a été le premier son que je n'ai jamais entendu, mais en même temps... Mes oreilles ne fonctionnent pas, mais je peux t'entendre. Pourquoi ? _

_Je ne suis pas sûr. Je dois en parler avec Carlisle. _Nous venions d'entrer dans la maison: ma famille était respectueusement calme, me permettant de parler avec Bella sans interruption. Je pouvais toujours les entendre en arrière-plan, comme un faible bourdonnement: la pensée la plus commune était de savoir quoi faire maintenant. Elle était dans notre maison: et maintenant ?

Je réfléchis pendant un moment avant que nous nous arrêtions dans la pièce principale, l'entrée de notre maison. Je voulais parler avec Carlisle, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella se sentir exclue de notre discussion, comme si elle était un objet, pas une personne. Je savais aussi qu'Esmée souhaitait désespérément la sortir de ces vêtements anciens et la mettre dans quelque chose de plus propre...

_Propre ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ma robe ? _Bella fronça les sourcils, son regard brusquement dirigé vers moi. Elle baissa les yeux sur elle-même, levant ses bras loin de son corps.

Des lambeaux pendaient mollement sur ses bras quand elle les soulevait, et le tissu mal ajusté et usé bougea sur sa peau. Un petit trou devint plus grand, exposant son genou. _Ce serait un problème. Je suis surpris que ça ne soit pas encore tombé. _

Bella fit la moue. _Mais ma robe... C'est la seule chose que je possède. Je n'ai rien d'autre..._

Instantanément, je me sentais terriblement mal. Bien sûr, elle avait des sentiments: n'avais-je pas déjà pensé à ce qu'elle devait ressentir ? Je me sentais aussi horrible qu'en venant ici, au cours de notre conversation, quand j'avais glissé par inadvertance mes pensées. J'avais été si cruel avec elle, mais un retour en arrière était difficile.

_Non, non. Tout va bien. _Et maintenant, elle essayait de me réconforter ? Elle sourit faiblement, faisant courir une main sur le tissu arraché à son poignet jusqu'à nos mains enlacées. _Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, à travers tes yeux. Et... L'autre femme... Esmée..._

Bien sûr. Ma mère avait pensé que c'était dommage pour une jeune comme Bella de trainer dans une telle robe souillée et déchiquetée. Je lui rendis son sourire, me permettant d'arrêter de me tourmenter. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

_Permets-tu à Esmée de t'aider ? _Ça ne serait certainement pas une bonne chose que ce soit moi qui l'aide. _Si ça te met mal à l'aise que je ne sois pas là, dès que tu te seras présentée à eux, tu ne seras pas obligée d'y aller tout de suite. _Sa capacité à entendre les pensées - ou à entendre tout court - disparaîtrait dès qu'elle lâchera ma main.

Elle déglutit, regardant Alice, Rosalie et Esmée l'une après l'autre. _C'est sa famille. Il leur fait confiance. Je devrais pouvoir leur faire confiance aussi. Ils veulent juste aider. Je peux les entendre. Je ne voudrais pas abandonner mon nouveau sens. Mais je pourrais toujours revenir. Pas vrai ? _Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

_Bien sûr. _Je voulais l'aider du mieux que je pouvais. J'étais sa seule bouée de sauvetage pour le moment, mais je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'indépendance. Personne ne peut vivre pour l'éternité avec sa main liée à quelqu'un juste pour communiquer. Je ne connaissais pas encore Bella, mais je savais déjà qu'elle n'est pas comme ça.

_Non, je ne voudrais pas, _confirma-t-elle. En hochant la tête, elle retira brusquement sa main de la mienne. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers ma famille, attendant qu'Esmée vienne la chercher.

Dès que sa main ne touchait plus la mienne, c'était comme si une porte se refermait sur son esprit. Il n'y avait plus un seul mot venant d'elle. Je sentais la perte encore plus fortement, maintenant que je l'avais déjà entendu.

Curieusement, ma main semblait vide sans la sienne. Ce sentiment provenait sûrement du fait que j'étais sa seule façon de communiquer: sans moi, elle était incapable de dire un «mot» à quelqu'un. Cette responsabilité pesait sur mes épaules.

Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule - à défaut d'une meilleure façon de le dire - mais je me sentais soulagé qu'elle ne me touche plus. Je n'étais pas habitué aux contacts physique, après tout. Je me sentais coupable d'être plus à l'aise sans la toucher, j'essayais en vain de ne pas ressentir ça.

Jasper me lança un regard entendu, je secouais légèrement la tête vers lui. On pourra parler dès que Bella aura pris un bain. « Esmée ? Tu pourrais amener Bella à la salle de bain ? » demandais-je à ma mère.

Esmée avait déjà fait un pas en avant, tendant la main vers Bella. « Bien sûr. Rosalie, tu pourras m'aider ? » _Je sais qu'elle le veut: elle est aussi curieuse que nous. La pauvre fille va être le centre de l'attention, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, non - est-ce qu'elle pourra m'entendre moi aussi ? _

« Je ne crois pas. » murmurais-je quand la main d'Esmée vacilla pendant une seconde: heureusement, Bella n'avait pas encore tendu sa propre main, comme si elle n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'Esmée faisait. « Je pense que c'est parce que tu ne peux pas entendre les esprits. »

Ma mère hocha la tête quand Bella posa sa main légère sur la sienne. _Non, je ne peux pas l'entendre. _ Elle sourit à Bella, un doux sourire maternel qui était l'incarnation même de sa personnalité. « Bonjour, ma chérie... Viens par ici... » Elle parlait clairement, en bougeant les lèvres avec soin.

Les yeux de Bella étaient rivés sur sa bouche depuis un moment, un pli sur son front se forma, avant qu'un sourire apparaisse à nouveau sur son visage. Délicatement, sa main dériva vers sa jupe - et elle la souleva.

En tenant sa longue jupe, elle permis à Esmée de la conduire lentement jusqu'à l'escalier. Elle détourna ses yeux de ma mère et regarda Rosalie qui montait à l'étage à côté d'elle en contemplant silencieusement la vampire mystérieuse.

Les mouvements de Bella évoquaient ceux des jeunes femmes de mon époque. Les siens étaient juste un peu plus stables, plus digne que n'importe quelle jeune femme de cette période, mais le même sens des convenances était là.

Cette observation était suffisante pour dire qu'elle venait à peu près de la même période que moi - peut-être même avant ça. Je commençais à froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle disparue dans l'escalier. J'entendis à peine la voix d'Alice informer tout le monde qu'elle allait chercher des vêtements pour Bella.

Je réfléchissais à la situation, imaginant que Bella devait être beaucoup plus âgée que moi. Alice sautillait vers la porte lorsque je me repris, et je l'appelais: « Juste le principal, Alice ! Tu devras l'emmener avec toi plus tard pour en acheter d'autre ! »

Alice agita la main devant moi. Je savais que c'était seulement parce qu'elle boudait. _Mais je sais très bien qu'elle sera très belle avec ça ! Oh, très bien, Mr. Grincheux... Tu es tellement ennuyeux... _

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas rouler des yeux lorsque la porte se ferma. Quelque seconde plus tard, j'entendais la voiture de Rosalie s'éloigner. Je me retournais et je me dirigeais vers le canapé où mes frères et mon père étaient déjà assis, m'attendant.

Je m'assis et pris une profonde inspiration, puis je commençais à leur dire ce que j'avais appris à propos de Bella...

La maison Cullen - Isabella Marie Swan

La femme qui s'appelait Esmée était accueillante, elle me souriait gracieusement en tendant la main vers moi. J'hésitais au début, bien sûr: je connaissais Edward maintenant, mais pas assez pour lui faire entièrement confiance. Même si je connaissais son esprit, j'étais encore un peu méfiante, juste un peu.

Je me sentais nue et isolée une fois de plus sans sa présence ni son touché. J'avais déjà pris l'habitude d'entendre toutes les pensées et les mots qui flottaient dans l'air. Ils avaient tous disparu une fois que la connexion était rompue.

Mais Esmée avait un visage agréable. Elle avait l'air gentille, et Edward m'avait dit qu'elle était comme sa mère. Même s'il m'avait expliqué que sa famille n'était pas vraiment liée, je pouvais sentir les connexions entre eux. C'était profond, c'était des liaisons fortes. Intéressant, mais compliqué.

Je ne comprenais pas encore ce qui causait une telle affection envers ces personnes, mais j'espérais que je serais en mesure de le comprendre, avec le temps. Pour le moment, cependant, je laissais Esmée me tenir la main doucement. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ses pensées comme avec Edward. Je ne sentais rien de différent. C'était bien.

Ma tête pouvait exploser avec la quantité d'information que j'avais maintenant. Après tellement de temps sans rien comprendre, avec tout ce temps passé dans le monde sans rien faire, je commençais à réaliser qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent avec cet endroit.

Levant ma jupe par réflexe, je soupirai quand je réalisais qu'il y avait à peine quelques bouts de tissus. Est-ce que j'en avais vraiment arraché autant ? Les morceaux de tissus s'accrochaient fermement à mon corps lorsque je me déplaçais. Je le sentais à peine, et je ne m'en souciais pas.

Pourquoi devais-je m'inquiéter sur la propreté de mes vêtements ? Les corsages étaient censés être serrés: je n'avais pas eu d'autre corsage depuis que je m'étais réveillée dans la grotte. Mes manches avaient toujours été légèrement plus longues que la normale. Je ne savais pas comment je pouvais le savoir: je l'avais toujours su.

Je savais beaucoup de petites choses, mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment comment je le savais. C'était juste que... Je le savais. Une mémoire sélective... Je tournais la tête lorsque je sentis quelqu'un à côté de moi. La grande femme blonde se trouvait là - Rosalie. C'était son prénom. Je me demandais où se trouvait la troisième femme, Alice.

Esmée et Rosalie m'amenèrent au second étage, dans un long couloir. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant une porte, et Rosalie l'ouvrit. Esmée me tira à l'intérieur et je fus accueillis par une scène étonnante.

La pièce était grande et rectangulaire, avec des pierres brillantes sur le plancher. Elles étaient lisses et plates, dans des carrés parfaits. Au centre de la salle, il y avait un petit cercle de métal: le récipient était légèrement incurvé, avec un trou au milieu. Les murs étaient ornés des mêmes pierres sur les parties inférieures, et il y avait du bois étrangement coloré.

Dans un coin, il y avait une grande boîte transparente. Des barres métalliques étaient fixées au mur, surélevées par rapport au sol. Il n'y avait rien en dessous. Ça sortait du mur, et c'était fait de la même couleur que les pierres.

Dans un autre coin, il y avait un grand récipient rectangulaire de roche solide avec une sorte d'ouverture au centre. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur, et de grands carrés de tissu étaient accrochés sur une tige métallique au mur. Quelle était cette pièce ?

Rosalie se dirigea directement vers le grand rectangle de roche. Je pouvais sentir les vibrations dans l'air et je me demandais ce qu'elles se disaient. Je regardais la mère d'Edward: je ne comprenais pas les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Je jetais un regard vers Rosalie, et je sentais ma mâchoire tomber sous le choc. Elle avait tourné l'un des dispositifs d'argent fixés au mur, et de l'eau en sortait ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je me souvenais de ce qu'Edward m'avait dit: il voulait que je sois propre.

Alors, comment je pouvais être propre en étant dans une pièce, où de l'eau sortait du mur ? J'avançais en regardant la roche arrondit, curieuse. Lentement, le niveau d'eau montait. Est-ce qu'il fallait le remplir entièrement ? Oui - c'est comme ça que je serais propre !

En souriant, heureuse, je me retournais pour voir ce qu'Esmée et Rosalie faisaient. Je les avais senti bouger derrière moi quand j'avais eu le dos tourné et que je regardais avec curiosité l'eau dans la roche.

Esmée parlait à Rosalie: la blonde tenait un grand récipient dans ses bras. Je voyais plusieurs autres récipients à l'intérieur. Ils étaient de différentes couleurs, mais aucun n'avait l'air naturel.

Rosalie mis le plus gros récipient sur le sol et en sorti quatre autres plus petits. Ils étaient à peu près de la même taille et de même nuance de couleur que le ciel - la couleur des nuages, par un temps clair, un autre par un jour semi-nuageux, et un de la même nuance que le levé du soleil tôt le matin.

Rosalie se leva, prenant le récipient de la couleur du soleil. Elle l'ouvrit en tirant vers le haut: je m'approchais d'elle, en haussant un sourcil, quand elle en versa un peu dans la pierre qui se remplissait d'eau. Ça avait une odeur - comme la rosée dans l'herbe. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Je voulais lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devrais demander à Edward plus tard. En me retournant pour la seconde fois, je regardais d'Esmée pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose que je devais faire pendant ce temps.

Esmée se dirigea vers moi avec prudence, avec des pas mesurés, et elle fit un geste vers moi. Je la regardais un instant, me demandant ce qu'elle me demandait, et je me suis souvenu de ce qu'Edward avait dit. Esmée devait se demander si j'avais besoin d'aide pour être propre.

Hésitante, j'hochais la tête, montrant mes vêtements. Oui, j'avais besoin d'aide. Elle leva un sourcil, incertaine. Je réfléchissais: je savais comment enlever la robe, j'avais juste besoin de détacher les boutons dans mon dos.

Alors je me retournais, en soulevant mes cheveux, les tirant par dessus mon épaule. En les atteignant avec mon autre main, je détachais les boutons qui s'agrippaient obstinément à ma robe. J'en avais perdu beaucoup, mais il en restant encore quelques-uns.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je les sentais derrière moi. Esmée commençait à défaire ma robe, et Rosalie se déplaçait devant moi pour inspecter ma tenue et voir ce qui la faisait encore tenir sur moi. Elle trouva rapidement des cordes restantes sur mon corset et les défis.

Enfin, la robe fut arrachée de mes bras. Elle parti en morceau dans leurs mains. Je n'aimais pas sentir les quelques derniers morceaux de tissus restant de ma robe se coller à moi, alors je les enlevais.

Une fois fait, Esmée transporta la dépouille de ma robe dans ses bras, et je me déplaçais.

Rosalie fit un geste vers la pierre creusée, et elle alla arrêter l'écoulement de l'eau. Le niveau de l'eau semblait peu profond, juste assez pour me couvrir entièrement. Rosalie tendit la main vers moi, puis elle fit à nouveau un geste vers la pierre.

L'eau avait l'air bonne: il y avait une couche de brouillard au dessus de l'eau, ce qui me fit sentir très à l'aise. Je laissais Rosalie me guider dans l'eau, tenant mon bras pour l'équilibre.

L'eau courut le long de mon corps lorsque je m'assis avec les jambes allongées devant moi. Le brouillard devint plus important lorsque j'entrais dans l'eau, et s'estompa lorsque je fus correctement assise.

Avoir de l'eau sur mon corps était une sensation intéressante. J'avais déjà été sous la pluie ou sous un orage, mais là c'était une sensation entièrement nouvelle. J'aimais ça, et je me permis de me reposer, plaçant mon dos contre la pierre froide et lisse.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsque je sentais une main sur mon épaule. Rosalie me sourit doucement et souleva l'un des récipients en plastique, celle qui était de la couleur du ciel. Il y avait d'étranges symboles dessus.

**Shampooing bio essentiel**

**Conçu avec des produits naturels.**

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire, et je clignais des yeux vers Rosalie, en signe d'incompréhension. Elle secoua la tête et un sourire apparût sur son visage. Ce n'était pas un sourire heureux: j'étais presque sûre que c'était un sourire triste.

Elle poussa doucement ma tête en arrière, de sorte qu'elle repose sur le bord de la pierre. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait avant que de l'eau arrive brusquement sur ma tête et mes cheveux. D'où est-ce que ça venait ?

Je restais dans ma position, appuyée contre la pierre, pendant que Rosalie vidait le récipient sur mes cheveux, puis rinça avec de l'eau et répéta ce processus - deux fois. J'étais presque certaine qu'elle était en train de nettoyer mes cheveux.

Puis elle pris un second récipient, celui de la couleur des nuages. Elle en remit dans mes cheveux et ne rinça pas tout de suite. Au lieu de ça, elle ramassa un objet. Celui-ci était plus petit que les autres, une sorte de bloc rectangulaire.

Le petit bloc était parfumé lui aussi, comme le liquide qui se trouvait dans l'eau. C'était cette même odeur de rosée que je trouvais réconfortante. C'était comme si je me baignais dans la nature.

Je ne savais pas à quoi ça servait, cependant. Rosalie me le donna, et je le saisis. C'était très doux sur mes doigts. Je le trempais dans l'eau et ça devenait un peu plus mou encore.

J'aurai aimé jouer avec ça toute la journée, mais lorsque j'étais sur le point de le remettre à nouveau dans l'eau, les mains de Rosalie m'arrêtèrent. En levant les yeux, je fronçais les sourcils: je n'étais pas censée jouer avec ça ?

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire éclatant sur son visage. J'étais curieuse. Je connaissais ces vibrations: Edward avait fait pareil. Il avait appelé ça «rire». Est-ce que c'était le «rire» de Rosalie ? Pourquoi ?

Secouant la tête, elle reprit à nouveau le bloc. Je voulais lui demander ce que je devais faire si ce n'était pas jouer avec. Tenant doucement l'un de mes bras nus, Rosalie fit courir le bloc sur ma peau.

Puis elle se mit à frotter, sur mon avant-bras, et à mon grand étonnement, des bulles commencèrent à se former. Je regardais avec fascination, jusqu'à ce qu'elle repousse mon bras dans l'eau, puis elle le sorti à nouveau.

À mon grand étonnement, ma peau était plus pâle - bien sûr ! Elle lavait la saleté ! Le petit rectangle retirait la saleté de mon corps. Je savais que ça avait un nom - je l'avais presque en mémoire - mais ça ne vint pas. Quel que soit le nom de ce rectangle, je me souvenais de la façon dont je pouvais l'utiliser.

Souriant pour moi-même, je ramassais le bloc et je commençais lentement à me laver et à retirer toutes les saletés de mon corps. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour finir, mais quand ce fut finalement fait, l'eau était trouble, de couleur sombre et le rectangle avait presque disparu.

Je voyais Rosalie sourire à nouveau quand elle tira sur quelque chose à l'extrémité de la pierre. Miraculeusement, l'eau commença à couler. Je me levais, car l'eau avait disparu, et Rosalie me guida vers le milieu de la pièce, juste au-dessus d'un nouveau cercle en métal.

Il y avait un deuxième récipient rempli d'eau à côté de moi, alors je fermais les yeux. L'eau coulait sur ma tête, et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, Rosalie avait un sourire satisfait.

Je lui rendit son sourire, heureuse qu'elle soit heureuse. Esmée s'avança avec un grand tissu de la même couleur que le ciel et elle l'entoura autour de moi. Même si je ne me souvenais pas du nom de cet objet, je savais quoi faire avec. Essuyant les gouttes d'eau restantes, je mis mes cheveux dans la serviette.

Les mouvements me venaient naturellement, comme si je l'avais fait de nombreuses fois avant. Qui sait ? Je l'avais probablement fait et je ne pouvais pas m'en rappeler. Après ça, je mis le morceau de tissu autour de mon torse. Il m'arrivait aux genoux.

Il y eu un tremblement dans l'air: Esmée et Rosalie jetèrent un regard vers l'endroit où nous étions entrées. Je suivais leur regard et souris quand je vis Alice. Elle arrivait avec un petit paquet de tissu dans les bras. Je me demandais à quoi ça servait.

Elle sourit en s'approchant de moi: ses lèvres remuaient et Esmée s'avança, en prenant ce qu'Alice portait. Elle tendit deux petits vêtements vers moi: l'un semblait vaguement familier, l'autre plutôt effrayant. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire avec ça et je les regardais.

Le temps qu'il me fallut pour les mettre me parut très long. Finalement, je me retrouvais habillée comme elles. Je devais constamment me rappeler que de toute évidence, les temps avaient changé.

Elles m'avaient apportés un pantalon d'homme qui était fait de tissu raide qui s'accrochait à mes jambes. Je me sentais presque nue. Il avait la couleur de la nuit, plus sombre que le ciel. Le pantalon m'arrivait en dessous du nombril et il était long, descendant jusqu'au sol.

Pour le haut, Alice avait passé quelque chose sur ma tête. Il n'y avait pas de manche, ça exposait mes clavicules. C'était de la couleur du ciel quand le soleil disparaissait, le soir - quand il n'y avait que peu de lumière du soleil.

Une fois que je fus habillée à leurs normes, Rosalie, Esmée et Alice me firent sortir de la pièce. Alice ouvrait la voie et Rosalie suivait juste derrière elle. A ma grande surprise, Esmée me prit la main lorsque nous nous dirigions vers le bas de l'escalier. J'appréciais beaucoup le geste et je restais accrochée à sa main.

Je me laissais tirer par Esmée vers l'endroit où les hommes étaient assis. Les deux frères d'Edward - Emmett et Jasper - avait une place distincte sur un grand objet qui avait l'air moelleux. Carlisle, le chef, était assis sur un plus petit.

Et Edward était assis de l'autre côté. Ses cheveux brillaient dans la lumière qui provenait de l'extérieur. La grande fenêtre qui encadrait cette scène à couper le souffle était juste derrière lui.

Il se leva quand j'approchais avec Esmée: Alice et Rosalie prirent place à côté de Jasper et Emmett. Ses lèvres remuaient, et je savais qu'il parlait à Esmée. Je sentais les vibrations dans l'air lorsqu'elle répondit et je me permis de regarder ses lèvres, curieuse.

Je fronçais les sourcils au moment ou elle finit, car je n'avais pas compris un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. En plus de cela, le vêtement qu'Alice m'avait fait porter sur ma poitrine était assez irritant. Un corset, je pouvais le manipuler. Mais cette chose dont j'ignorais le nom, je n'étais pas en mesure de le faire.

Esmée libéra soudainement ma main alors que j'essayais de bouger mes omoplates pour enlever les sangles sur mon corps. Je jetais un regard vers Edward et il souleva sa main vers la mienne. Peut être qu'il pourrait m'aider.

Je tendis ma main vers lui et j'entrelaçais mes doigts aux siens. C'était exactement comme je m'en souvenais: je pouvais tout entendre d'un coup. Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement: j'avais raté tellement de chose lorsque j'avais enlevé ma main de la sienne, plus tôt.

Mon regard croisa celui d'Edward. Il me sourit. _Tu es très belle, Bella. Tu te sens mieux, maintenant que tu es propre ? _Il me tira vers l'endroit où il était assis.

_Merci. Je me sentirais beaucoup plus à l'aise dans une robe, cependant. Je ne comprends pas ces nouveaux vêtements. Tiens, d'ailleurs - peux-tu m'aider ? _Je me souvenais du vêtement qu'Alice m'avait mis qui me donnait tant de peine, pour qu'il puisse voir de quoi je parlais.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction.

Les muscles de son corps se tendirent et il cessa de bouger. Ses yeux s'élargirent brusquement, exposant leur couleur intéressante à la lumière. Sa mâchoire était crispée. J'arrêtais de bouger comme lui, perplexe, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de respirer. « Quoi ? » dit-il à haute voix. Il avait oublié que je pouvais entendre ses pensées.

_Elle veut que je l'aide avec ça ? Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Alice - j'ai besoin d'Alice... _« A...Alice » il bégayait. Je fronçais les sourcils. Quel était le problème ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas m'aider ?

« Oui ? » _Qu'est - oh mon... Elle n'a pas fait ça. _« Elle vient de te le demander, pas vrai ? » Le visage d'Alice s'étira dans un large sourire. J'étais sûre que je venais de voir une image venant de ses pensées. Je devrais lui demander ce que c'était, plus tard...

Mais Edward ne semblait pas pouvoir répondre. « Juste... Tu peux le remettre, Alice ? » _Au moins personne ne le sait encore. Alice devrait être en mesure de l'aider. _

Je vis le plus grand, Emmett, ouvrir la bouche: je crois qu'il était prêt à poser une question. Mais Alice le fit avant lui, décidée à répondre avant qu'il ne pose la question. Pouvait-elle lire dans les pensées elle aussi ? « Bella veut qu'Edward rattache quelque chose pour elle. » _Oh, Edward, l'expression de ton visage est inestimable ! _

« Rattacher ? Rattacher quoi ? » Un sourire était prêt à s'installer sur le visage d'Emmett.

_Tu n'as pas intérêt de... _Les pensées d'Edward montraient qu'il était en colère. « Alice... » Il y avait des vibrations quand il parlait qui étaient presque comme celles des ours et des loups que je chassais.

Alice avait un large sourire, et elle tendit la main vers moi. « Son soutien-gorge. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi tout le monde faisait ce «rire», là ?

* * *

**BlueSea14: Et oui, désolée ça fini comme ça. C'est juste que... J'avais cette scène en tête dès que j'ai commencé cette fic et je voulais juste la mettre parce qu'elle est trop drôle... :) quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas que ça soit trop «mature», chacun sait que les filles portent ça, c'est juste drôle comme situation, Bella ne comprend pas grand chose à propos de ce nouveau monde, si elle se souvient bien des corsets et des robes elle n'est pas trop à l'aise avec le reste parce que c'est peu familier. Alors... J'espère que vous avez trouvé ça drôle. :)**

**Merci pour la lecture !**

**EmilyRvn: À très bientôt pour le chapitre 8 ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :D **


	8. Apprendre

**EmilyRvn:**** Et voici un nouveau chapitre, comme promis ! Et une autre bonne nouvelle: j'ai pris de l'avance dans la traduction, donc la suite arrivera vite aussi :) je suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre... Mais il est là et c'est déjà bien ! ^^ Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Disclaimer:**** L'histoire appartient à BlueSea14, les personnages à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"…_Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own_

_If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes…_

…_If it looks like I'm laughing, I'm really just asking to leave…"_

_**"The Sharpest Lives" by My Chemical Romance**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Apprendre**

* * *

La maison Cullen – Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Transmettre l'histoire de Bella à ma famille ne fut pas la chose la plus dure de cette longue journée. La chose la plus dur pour moi fût de la questionner - un flux constant de préoccupations et d'inquiétudes ne cessaient de la bombarder lorsque j'essayais.

Elle pouvait entendre toutes les pensées qui nous entouraient, et répondre à sa façon, d'une manière unique. Même si j'essayais d'endiguer le flot de questions, de réduire la quantité qu'elle recevait, je savais qu'elle entendait tout cela clairement dans sa tête.

Les pensées devenaient des mots que je transmettais à Bella, elle répondait, et je devais transmettre l'information à ma famille. À cause de son manque de connaissance sur le monde autour d'elle, Bella ne cessait de me poser des questions.

Nous avions dû travailler ensemble pour rassembler les morceaux dispersés des souvenirs de Bella. J'en avais vu beaucoup, et j'étais celui qui devait tirer le plus de conclusion. Souvent, je sombrais dans le silence, mes yeux se fermaient, ainsi que ceux de Bella, et nous nous efforcions de comprendre nos réponses.

Et puis il y avait les fois ou j'étais pratiquement le porte-parole de ses pensées: elles jaillissaient presque au moment même ou elle les pensait, mes mots devenaient alors le miroir des images qui traversaient sa tête.

Finalement, son récit fut raconté dans son intégralité - du moins, ce dont elle se souvenait.

Bella ne se souvenait pas de la date exacte de sa naissance, ni de l'année. Grâce à ses souvenirs des vêtements et des structures d'immeubles de son époque, j'estimais qu'elle était née vers les années 1800.

Elle s'était éveillée seule dans une grotte, dans une zone forestière que je n'avais pas reconnu moi-même. Cependant, il y avait des similitudes avec quelques arbres de la côte Est.

En plus de s'être réveillée seule et sourde, elle s'était aussi éveillée dans ce qui devait être la scène de son propre meurtre. Je pouvais voir le sol taché de sang et le mur souillé d'empreinte de main depuis son esprit.

A part les rencontres avec les humains à travers les années - elle avait été seule, isolée de tous et de tout dans le monde, en dehors de son propre esprit... J'avais la tâche d'informer ma famille sur tout le passé de Bella.

Elle m'avait encouragé à ne pas laisser quoi que ce soit de côté. Elle voulait que tout soit dévoilé: Bella avait affirmé que pour avoir confiance en ma famille, ils devaient d'abord avoir confiance en elle. Je n'avais pas très bien compris sa logique, en dépit du fait que j'entendais constamment ses pensées lorsque nous nous touchions, mais j'avais respecté ses désirs.

Mon inquiétude venait de mon expérience passée et de mes habitudes.

J'avais depuis longtemps pris l'habitude d'entendre toutes les pensées des membres de ma famille et, afin de me garder sain d'esprit et de maintenir nos relations en paix, il y a longtemps que je censurais ces mots.

C'était trop simple pour un vampire télépathe de révéler trop d'information par accident. Je prenais soin de ne pas révéler quelque chose qu'un membre de la famille espérait dire lui-même, ou garder secret.

En plus de son récit, j'avais expliqué l'étendu de son habilité à ma famille. C'était un peu difficile d'expliquer cette image qui venait dans son esprit lorsqu'elle touchait le sol, mais j'ai réussi à leur transmettre l'image d'un radar, couvrant une certaine distance.

Ma famille était très intéressée par les sens supplémentaires qu'elle avait. Carlisle et moi pensions que la sensibilité dans ses doigts pouvait être ce qui lui permettait de pénétrer dans mon esprit. Cependant, nous n'étions pas sûre que ça fonctionne avec Alice et Jasper. Bella avait immédiatement proposé de le tester, mais je pensais que ça serait mieux pour elle qu'elle se détende et se repose avant de tester ses capacités. Elle acceptait à contre coeur.

L'histoire de Bella fut complète en moins de temps que je le pensais, ça aurait pu être la fin de tout ça. J'étais sûre que Bella voudrait se reposer pendant un certain temps, passer du temps seule avec ses propres pensées, sans plus se soucier de sept autres vampires.

À ma grande surprise, elle était incroyablement réticente et a insisté pour que ce soit au tour de ma famille de lui parler d'eux-même. Je savais que je n'aurais pas besoin de parler, vu qu'elle entendait chaque mot et chaque pensée dans sa propre tête aussi longtemps que nous gardions le contact.

Alors, je m'étais assis à côté d'elle, ma main fermement verrouillé à la sienne alors que, un par un, ma famille lui offrait un résumé de leurs vies. J'avais déjà entendu toutes ces histoires avant, j'étais donc en mesure de me concentrer davantage sur Bella.

C'était une femme fascinante. Elle avait un intérêt vif et une curiosité presque enfantine sur le monde. Elle était délicate et elle semblait apprendre très vite: Déjà, elle commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise ici.

Le premier fiasco sur ses sous-vêtements avait rompu la tension qu'elle ne pouvait sans doute pas sentir. Jasper avait gardé cette tension en lui, mais son commentaire innocent avait simplement chassé tous les soucis inutiles.

Une autre inquiétude avait surgit lorsque l'histoire de Bella avait été racontée - une préoccupation à propos de Bella, elle-même. Une vague de sympathie semblait émaner de leurs pensées et de leurs émotions. J'ai alors su que Bella allait probablement rester avec nous pour un long moment.

La maison Cullen - Isabella Marie Swan

Edward m'avait aidé à raconter mon histoire à sa famille, et en retour je recevais la leur. La connaissance qui se déversait dans mon esprit était étonnamment supportable: Je me serais attendue à ce qu'il y ai trop à apprendre après toutes les années que j'avais passée seule.

Au lieu de cela, j'étais insatiable. J'avais faim de plus - pas nécessairement des histoires de ces gens aimables, mais plus d'entendre des mots. Des mots de n'importe quelle sorte, peu importe la personne à qui ils étaient dirigés, ils étaient en train de devenir une addiction pour moi.

Et plus j'apprenais à propos de la famille Cullen, plus ils devenaient intéressants. J'avais commencée à souhaiter que je puisse rester ici, commencer à vivre avec eux. Il y avait quelque chose de totalement attirant à propos de leur vie et qui me donnait envie de rester.

Edward avait entendu mon souhait, bien sûr et à ma grande surprise, il semblait heureux que je veuille rester. Il a rapidement transmis mon message et sa famille avait répondu avec le même enthousiasme. Est ce qu'ils m'appréciaient autant que je les appréciais ? Je ne pouvais que l'espérer.

Finalement, j'avais été arrêté dans notre conversation par Alice qui sautillait en face de moi, la main tendue en signe de bienvenue. Elle voulait me montrer la maison: je tirais Edward avec moi et elle m'emmena faire un tour.

L'intérieur était beau et je me sentais tellement à l'aise ici, visitant les pièces avec Alice comme guide non-officiel. Edward m'offrait ses propres commentaires, soit à voix haute soit dans son esprit.

À la fin de la visite, j'ai été ramenée au premier étage dans une nouvelle pièce. Pendant notre absence, des rectangles étranges étaient apparus, éparpillés sur ce qu'Edward appelait «une table». Il avait également appelé les rectangles «livres».

J'ai vite appris à quoi ils servaient, et ce que la famille avait planifié pour moi.

Ils ne voulaient pas qu'Edward soit constamment mes oreilles et ma bouche - et je partageais leur avis. Jasper et Carlisle venaient de rentrer à la maison, pendant que Rosalie et Esmée étaient allées dans un autre endroit.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que l'absence de leurs pensées signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la maison. Je pensais qu'ils étaient tout simplement hors de portée, comme les choses pouvaient être hors de portée de mes doigts quand ils se trouvaient au sol.

Maintenant, je réalisais que c'était parce qu'ils avaient effectivement disparu. J'avais été seule avec Edward et Alice pendant ma visite lente à travers toutes les pièces de la maison. La nouvelle m'avait surprise, mais je l'avais vite oubliée quand je réalisais que les livres étaient là pour moi.

Avec Edward à mes côtés, j'étais assise à table avec un vaste choix de livre en face de moi. Carlisle les avait placés en piles bien rangées et Jasper était de l'autre côté, prêt à commencer - me demandant si j'étais prête. Bien sûr que j'étais prête: Je voulais apprendre.

Ils se sont alors mis à expliquer consciencieusement ce que nous allions faire. Edward leur avait expliqué ma perte de mémoire, et que je semblais connaître certaines choses sans savoir comment ni pourquoi.

Ils avaient décidé que leur première tâche serait de m'apprendre à lire. Carlisle a estimé que si je savais lire et écrire, je pourrais automatiquement acquérir une quantité limitée de liberté. Et lire était important pour les gens dans le monde aujourd'hui.

C'était évident vu la quantité de livres placée en face de moi. Mon estomac se tordait de malaise: comment pouvais-je faire ça ? Que faire si je ne me rappelais de rien ? Un gros livre appelé un «dictionnaire» se trouvait dans la main de Jasper, et c'était le premier par lequel nous allions commencer. Que faire si je ne pouvais pas le faire ?

Mes craintes se sont vite atténuées.

Jasper et Edward me lisaient les mots, pour m'aider à les comprendre. La récitation mentale d'Edward semblait me rappeler quelque chose, et avant de le savoir, je feuilletais les pages, de plus en plus vite.

Je connaissais ces mots. Je savais ce qu'ils voulaient dire, ce qu'ils signifiaient. Chaque petite lettre était claire et vive dans mon esprit. Comment avais-je pu oublier de lire ? Les livres étaient une chose que j'aimais étudier, autrefois. Il y a longtemps.

_C'est quelque chose d'autre dont tu te souviens et que tu ne peux expliquer._ Les mots d'Edward étaient doux comme une plume contre mon esprit. _Je suis content que tu te sois souvenu de quelque chose qui, de toute évidence, t'étais très cher._

Je le regardais dans les yeux, reconnaissante et joyeuse: le dictionnaire était fermé, en dessous de ma main libre. La sincérité sonnait dans chacune de ses paroles. _Merci, je suis très contente aussi._

Après avoir appris que je pouvais lire, Carlisle m'avait procuré un petit cahier avec un stylo. Ça n'était pas tout à fait étranger pour moi, je pourrais les utiliser.

J'avais essayé d'écrire «merci» du mieux que je pouvais. J'arrivais à peine à me souvenir comment former les lettres, mais cette compétence était importante. Edward pris note de la qualité calligraphique de mon écriture. J'étais curieuse, instantanément, à propos de tout ce que je pourrais leur dire.

Jasper avait trouvé encore plus de livre qu'il pensait que je pourrais utiliser, une fois que j'aurais maîtrisé la lecture et l'écriture. J'avais ouvert les pages du premier, y trouvant des schémas sur le langage des signes.

Ça me donnait encore plus de liberté que l'écriture et la lecture. Rapidement, je scannais les pages du livre en face de moi - et comme avec le dictionnaire, des bribes de connaissances me revenaient en mémoire.

Je connaissais ça avant. J'avais appris ça lorsque j'étais humaine. Je levais ma main devant mon visage, la regardant fixement. Dans mon esprit, je pouvais voir ce qui ressemblait à mes doigts en train d'effectuer le langage des signes.

Edward voyait ce que je voyais dans mon esprit, l'éclair de ma propre main avant qu'elle ne disparusse de nouveau. _Tu sais le faire ? Essaye. Regarde si tu peux me dire quelque chose, même si tu ne le comprends pas._

Je pouvais difficilement refuser sa requête. Me raidissant, je retirais ma main de la sienne. Le monde autour de moi devint instantanément calme et silencieux. Je me sentais mal à l'aise sur ma chaise - je devais m'habituer à retourner dans mon monde silencieux.

Me tournant face à Edward, je réfléchis un moment, me concentrant sur ce que je voulais lui dire. Finalement, je me décidais.

J'attendais patiemment que mon cerveau envoie des signaux. Après de longues minutes, je commençais à utiliser les signes: Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et j'ajoutais son prénom, Edward. Je voulais créer un symbole pour son prénom, pour l'instant, j'avais réussi à utiliser l'épellation digitale.

Un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage quand je laissais mes mains retomber sur mes genoux, faisant comprendre que le message était fini. Il pris ma main dans la sienne.

_Que m'as-tu dis ?_ Demanda Edward, curieux.

_Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, Edward._ Je répétais, mot pour mot, dans ma tête. _Tu as déjà fait tellement, et je sais que ta famille veut beaucoup m'aider. Je peux difficilement y croire. Vous êtes tous si gentil avec moi._

Pour une raison quelconque, il commença à secouer la tête en souriant._ Tu es la bienvenue aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Nous voulons t'aider, Bella. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être remercié pour quelque chose que je souhaite faire._

_Mais j'apprécie ça. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup._ Répondis-je. Je regardais vers le livre face à moi, je le fermais avec ma main libre. _Peux-tu dire à Jasper et Carlisle que je pense avoir besoin de relire à nouveau celui là ? Ça va prendre un peu de temps._

_Bien sûr._ « Bella va avoir besoin de passer en revu le langage des signes pendant quelques temps, mais la plupart d'entre eux, elle peut s'en rappeler. »

Il avait rapidement transmis mon message, j'observais d'abord Jasper, puis Carlisle.

Ils hochèrent la tête, et je pus entendre le soulagement dans leurs pensées. Ils étaient heureux que je puisse déjà obtenir cette liberté et que ça ne me prenne pas beaucoup de temps pour apprendre. Ils ne voulaient pas que je parte: ce qu'ils voulaient c'est que je sois capable de me débrouiller, et de ne pas accaparer Edward.

C'était un sentiment partagé, et je voyais la fierté dans leurs pensées. J'étais avec les Cullen depuis quelques heures et déjà, nous étions ensemble, et je savais plus de choses que ce que j'avais appris depuis des années.

Edward et moi passions de l'esprit calme de Carlisle et Jasper à celui explosif d'Esmée et Alice. Rosalie et Emmett montaient et descendaient les escaliers en portant des objets, tandis qu'Alice et Esmée discutaient de tissus et tapis.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait et je les regardais, perplexe, quand Alice et Rosalie se précipitèrent sur moi, en pensant à des «magasins» où il fallait aller. A côté de moi, «j'entendais» Edward soupirer. « Vous ne croyez pas que Bella mérite d'avoir un choix à faire à propos de sa propre chambre ? »

_Ma chambre ? Comment ça, ma chambre ? Je n'ai pas de chambre._ Mais un souvenir revint à mon esprit - Je me rappelais de notre visite de la maison.

Alice m'avait regardé, réfléchissant à propos de quelque chose... Et il y avait cette chambre à droite de celle d'Edward où j'étais resté plus longtemps, car la vue était à couper le souffle. J'avais envié sa chambre, car il avait le même paysage au dehors de sa fenêtre.

Mon sentiment fut confirmé. Edward eut un petit rire à côté de moi et me lança un coup d'oeil.

_Oui, ta chambre. Alice a remarqué à quel point tu es tombé amoureuse de ce celle-là, elle sent que tu as déjà fais ton choix. Nous voulions te donner un endroit pour rester._

_Mais pourquoi vous voudriez faire ça ? Je suis juste une invitée._ Ces derniers mots m'avaient choqués, ses yeux étaient noirs et sérieux.

_Tu pourrais être une invitée - ou tu pourrais rejoindre notre famille. Ne pense pas que tu n'es pas voulu ici, Bella. Tu es déjà comme une soeur pour Alice, Rosalie prend soin de toi, Esmée va être une vraie mère poule... Emmett et Jasper sont curieux, Carlisle veut être sûr que tu ailles bien et que tu puisses garder le contrôle de toi-même, alors... Tu es en train de devenir un membre de cette famille. Et nous en sommes heureux._

Je ne pouvais que rester bouche-bée face à ses mots. Il y avait un tel sérieux dans son ton et ses yeux, mais je pouvais difficilement croire ce qu'il était en train de me dire. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais - j'étais submergée et touchée au-delà des mots.

Il m'offrit un sourire timide. _Tu n'as pas à te décider maintenant. Comme je le dis, tu es plus que bienvenue pour rester avec nous aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Cette journée était longue pour toi, je sais, et il doit y avoir beaucoup trop de choses qui s'accumulent dans ta tête en ce moment..._

_Oh, il n'y en a pas trop. Je secouais ma tête. Pour une raison quelconque, ma tête ne souffre pas de tout ce que j'ai appris, et je me souviens de tout aujourd'hui, je me sens bien. Je... Je pense que je vais rester avec vous pour un certain temps. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à l'avenir ? Pour le moment, cependant je... Je veux rester ici. Je me plais ici._

_Bien, j'en suis heureux._ Edward me souris joyeusement, avant de tourner les yeux vers le tohu-bohu qui se trouvait à présent entre Esmée et Emmett. Alice et Rosalie nous avaient quittées alors que nous parlions._ Alice. J'étais distrait et elle a pu s'enfuir._

Je haussais un sourcil alors qu'il secouait la tête en roulant des yeux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être curieuse._ S'enfuir ? Où sont-elles allées ?_

_Chercher des affaires pour ta chambre - rideaux, tapis, peinture et d'autres choses essentielles... Je suppose que tu as de la chance que j'ai réussis à lui faire accepter d'acheter juste l'essentiel pour les vêtements quand elle est parti en chercher pour toi._ Il tira légèrement sur l'ourlet de ma chemise - un autre mot dont je me souvenais - et me sourit. _Elle voulait t'acheter toute une garde-robe._

_Oh... Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, tu sais. Je ne connais pas grands choses à propos des nouveaux styles - c'est tellement bizarre._

_Je suis entièrement d'accord. Cependant, je pense que tu devrais y aller avec Alice. Ça serait un bon entraînement pour toi - Ce qui me rappelle quelque chose. Tu chasses des humains et des animaux, comme tu me l'as dis, c'est ça ?_

Je pouvais savoir à son ton que ça devenait une conversation sérieuse. Je commençais à marcher vers le canapé le plus proche de nous. _Oui. Pourquoi ? Est ce que c'est un problème ?_ Il s'assit à côté de moi, ses yeux topazes me fixant à travers ses cils.

_Et bien... Oui. Nous ne chassons que les animaux. Les loups garous que tu as rencontré plus tôt - nous avons fait un traité avec eux il y a des années, la dernière fois que nous avons traversés leur territoire. Nous avons accepté de ne chasser que les animaux, pour que les humains dans cette zone soient saufs._

Je compris immédiatement le problème. _Oh, je vais me nourrir d'animaux aussi, alors. Je ne veux pas détruire votre traité._

_C'est plus qu'un traité. Bella... Nous avons tous décidé de ne boire uniquement que du sang animal. C'est un choix personnel, le traité que nous avons construit avec les Quileutes c'est juste une façon de leur assurer que nous ne leur ferons pas de mal._

_Si je veux rester avec ta famille, je vais devoir apprendre à garder le contrôle de moi-même, non ? Je vais arrêter de boire du sang humain._ Je réfléchis un moment, ignorant Edward.

Ça sera dur, et ça prendra du temps. Je vais devoir me battre contre moi-même pour apprendre à rester près d'eux - et j'eu le sentiment que les Cullen allaient très près des humains, pas que pour la nourriture. Pourrais-je le faire ?

Non, la question ce n'étais pas «le pourrais-je», mais «le voudrais-je».

Je me souvins de tous les visages de ceux dont j'avais pris la vie. Je me souvins de la façon dont ils me regardaient lorsqu'ils réalisaient que j'étais sur le point de les tuer, lorsqu'ils me regardaient juste avant que je ne morde leur cou et cause leur mort.

C'était horrible. Je n'aimais pas ça, peu importe combien j'avais aimé le goût de leur sang.

Tournant ma tête sur le côté, je regardais les yeux dorés et brillants d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir par le choix de mon régime - mais ça ne décevrait pas que lui. Ça me décevrais aussi moi-même: partir loin de cette famille, c'était comme me mettre un couteau dans le coeur.

_Tu es sûre ? Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée. J'en ai parlé trop tôt ?_ Il était inquiet pour moi - mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'être.

Il n'avait rien dit «trop tôt»: c'était mieux pour moi de savoir tout de suite ce qu'il faudrait apprendre plus tard, aussi dur que ce soit. Et c'était mon choix._ Bien sûr je le suis. C'est mon choix, tu sais. Je pense que c'est quelque chose que je devrais faire. J'ai besoin de le faire. Mais... Peux-tu m'aider ?_ je ne peux pas le faire seule.

Edward sourit doucement, ses yeux me rassurant avant que ses pensées ne le fassent._ Bien sûr, je t'aiderai._

* * *

**EmilyRvn: Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours. Petit rappel: Les pensées sont en italiques, et les dialogues en langue des signes et souligné, j'espère que ça reste clair...  
**

**À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :)**


	9. Raccourci

**EmilyRvn: Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez, je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment vraiment motivant ! :) **

**Disclaimer:**** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ! :)**

* * *

"_Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own..._

_If I crash on the couch, can I sleep in my clothes..._

_...If it looks like I'm laughing, I'm really just asking to leave..."_

_**"The Sharpest Lives" - My Chemical Romance**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Raccourci**

* * *

Forks, Washington - Isabella Marie Swan

Edward est certainement celui qui m'a le plus aidé dans mon combat pour garder mon régime alimentaire sous contrôle.

Toute la famille Cullen le faisait. Ils étaient tous là pour moi. Carlisle me donnait des instructions; Esmée m'apportait du réconfort maternel; Emmett faisait des blagues dès qu'il le pouvait; Alice était toujours là avec son exubérance; Jasper m'offrait son soutien et son calme; Rosalie m'aidait à me changer les idées.

Et pourtant, Edward... Edward faisait toute la différence. Il n'offrait rien de plus que les autres Cullen, vu qu'ils m'apportaient différentes sortes de soutien, mais il me comprenait. Il avait réellement compris que c'était difficile pour moi, car j'avais du mal à me contrôler et à contenir ma soif. Il essayait de résoudre le problème, à soulager le stress, il savait précisément de quoi il s'agissait.

J'étais très reconnaissante pour son soutien alors que je fournissais un effort continu pour garder mes instincts sous contrôle. Si je n'avais pas eu Edward, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. En fait, j'en avais une vague idée - sans lui, je serais toujours seule. Seule au monde, avec l'éternité face à moi.

J'étais plus que reconnaissante envers lui à un point qu'il n'imaginait même pas, car il m'avait amené dans sa famille, dans un nouveau monde, avec un simple touché. C'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour que ma vie change complètement, et j'appréciais ça plus que je ne pourrais jamais dire.

Edward et sa famille m'avaient pris sous leur aile beaucoup plus vite que je le croyais, alors que nous avions parlé de «ma» chambre. Alice et Rosalie étaient revenues avec de beaux meubles pour moi.

Cette fois, Edward m'avait donné les noms de ces meubles. Mon vocabulaire semblait s'étendre un peu plus à chaque seconde que je passais avec lui. Alice tournait avec impatience autour de nous, ajoutant des petits commentaires, ainsi que Rosalie qui expliquait ce qu'elles avaient choisi pour moi. Et je fus stupéfiée lorsque je vis le résultat final.

Ma chambre était aménagée dans les tons qui correspondaient au reste de la maison. La moquette était la même que celle de la chambre d'Edward, ce qui me plu beaucoup - elle était épaisse et douce, dorée et moelleuse. Les murs étaient de couleur crème, et Alice avait peint des motifs complexes en noirs le long des murs et même sur le plafond.

Les deux soeurs avaient également choisi un très beau canapé, dans une couleur sombre qui ne me faisait pas penser à du «sang» mais plutôt à du «vin», pour une raison quelconque. Il avait l'air très traditionnel, le dossier était haut et encadré d'un bois sombre. Les rideaux étaient dorés, attachés au plafond devant la fenêtre et artistiquement éparpillés.

Ma partie préférée de la chambre était la bibliothèque, qui se trouvait face au canapé, contre le mur. Il était fait de bois sombre. Les dictionnaires et les livres sur le langage des signes étaient les premiers que j'avais ouverts. J'avais également eu une table en bois assorti, basse et élégante, au pied du canapé.

Lorsque j'avais vu la chambre, j'avais été en état de choc pendant un moment. Elle était belle et je l'ai aimé tout de suite, mais je ne savais pas comment exprimer combien ça comptait pour moi. Je m'étais surprise lorsque j'avais quitté Edward et que je m'étais jeté dans les bras d'Alice et Rosalie. Le silence absolu me rendait mal à l'aise, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de sourire et je restais accrochée à elles un peu plus longtemps avant que je reprenne la main d'Edward. Ils avaient tant fait pour moi.

Il y avait un bureau à côté de la bibliothèque. Après quelques jours, Carlisle m'avait ramené un ordinateur portable, et Edward m'avait expliqué les fonctions et comment l'utiliser. L'avancement technologique m'avait étonnée.

Au fil des jours, ma bibliothèque commençait à se remplir de livres, venant de Jasper. J'avais aussi découvert le shopping en ligne - avec l'aide d'Edward et d'une carte de crédit - et j'étais en mesure de m'acheter des livres par moi-même, des classiques pour la plupart. Ce type d'achat était très, très bénéfique vu que j'étais encore incapable d'entrer dans la société humaine sans lutter pour ne pas les massacrer.

La façon dont ils me souriaient lorsqu'ils faisaient quelque chose pour m'aider était incroyable. Ils adoraient ça, et même si je me sentais coupable, j'aimais la façon dont ils faisaient attention à moi. Après avoir été si seule, c'était absolument merveilleux d'avoir autant de gens autour de moi, surtout quand ils s'amusaient autant. J'avais le sentiment que j'avais été timide dans mon ancienne vie, et l'attention continuelle était déconcertante.

Mais j'ai été submergé quand ils ont commencé à apprendre le langage des signes pour moi. Plusieurs dictionnaires de langue était apparu dans la maison, et je libérais la main d'Edward de plus en plus souvent pour pouvoir répondre par moi-même.

Quand ils ont commencé à «signer» au lieu d'utiliser Edward comme traducteur, ça me faisait sourire. La culpabilité de garder Edward avait tellement diminuée maintenant que nous n'en avions plus besoin, même s'il m'assurait que ce n'était pas un problème du tout.

Le plus étrange, c'est que même si je n'entendais plus rien en quittant la main d'Edward, j'appréciais de pouvoir parler par mes propres moyens. C'était une expérience libérante, et je me rappelais de plus de chose quand mes nouveaux «frères et soeurs» et mes «parents» m'apprenaient les signes. Si j'avais des doutes, mon bloc de papier et un stylo était bien pratique.

En utilisant l'épellation digitale, je commençais à former des signes pour les noms des Cullen. C'était plus facile que d'épeler le prénom en entier, donc je raccourcis tout à une lettre et en utilisant ce que je savais à propos de chacun d'eux, j'ajoutais des symboles.

Alice est devenue la lettre «a», et je faisais une courbe vers mon visage, près de mes lèvres - comme un sourire, l'expression quasi-constante de son visage.

Jasper est devenu la lettre «j». Après avoir «signé» cette lettre, j'ouvrais mes mains comme si je tenais un livre, l'ouvrant puis le fermant.

Le prénom de Rosalie était plus délicat. En fin de compte, je signais un «r» et je formais un cercle avec ma main, comme le pneu d'une voiture.

Emmett était «e» et je déplaçais ma main de la même façon que pour Alice, car ils étaient tous les deux les personnes les plus joyeuses que je connaissais.

Esmée était aussi un «e», et j'ajoutais un cercle - celui-ci représentait l'amour éternel qu'elle avait pour ses enfants.

Carlisle était un «c», sur le front. Je me souvenais que c'était un chef, et j'ajoutais le signe pour «père».

Pour Edward, c'était dur. Son prénom devint un «e» que je faisais près de mon coeur, parce qu'il signifiait beaucoup pour moi, parce qu'il avait fait énormément de choses pour m'aider et que tous les jours il en faisait d'avantage.

L'expression de son visage lorsque je lui avais montré chacun des prénoms avec mon explication était amusée, et il riait à plusieurs reprises. Mais quand je lui ai dis la signification de son signe, il avait été vraiment touché.

Le fonctionnement de son esprit m'avait également apporté une image plus claire de lui. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que je me sentais plus forte près de lui parce qu'il avait été là pour moi depuis le début de cette aventure étrange. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas voir qu'il avait une grande signification pour moi.

Je le laissais, cependant. Edward était parti pendant une minute, avant de revenir avec un signe pour moi. Un «b» qu'il faisait près de son coeur. Il m'avait expliqué que je signifiais beaucoup pour sa famille, aussi, et que je faisais partie d'eux maintenant. Je compris alors qu'il avait été touché de signifier autant pour moi.

Ils avaient appris très vite, et bientôt, j'étais capable de communiquer facilement avec chacun d'entres eux. Parfois, c'était plus facile d'écrire les choses, surtout si c'était une longue explication. Je n'avais pas d'objection à ça.

Mais je passais quand même beaucoup de temps avec Edward, pour améliorer mon contrôle ou tout simplement pour parler. J'étais encore dans mon insatiable appétit d'apprendre tout et n'importe quoi, et Edward était une cible facile pour répondre à mes questions. C'était toujours très facile et rapide d'obtenir des réponses de sa part.

Nous nous comprenions très bien. Je supposais que c'était parce que nos esprits étaient proches l'un de l'autre lorsque nous parlions dans l'intimité de nos têtes. Il était d'accord.

Mes mains hypersensibles avaient été testées après quelques jours, et il s'est avéré que je pouvais puiser dans les capacités d'Alice et de Jasper. Carlisle pensait que mes mains avait été sensibles en quelque sorte avant mon changement, et qu'elles étaient devenus plus fortes après ma transformation.

Finalement, Carlisle m'avait jugé assez forte pour aller dans le monde des humains - avec au moins un membre de ma famille, bien sûr. L'espoir était que finalement, je sois capable de vivre comme le reste de mes frères et soeurs - peut être même aller à l'école. Le concept de l'école était exaltante pour moi, mes frères et soeurs pensaient que j'étais très étranges.

Cette première excursion dans le monde des humains était aussi la première fois que les êtres humains de Forks allaient me voir. Mon espoir, c'était que je sois capable de me contrôler suffisamment pour pouvoir aller à l'école, dans environ un mois.

Carlisle m'avait dit que ça aurait dû me prendre un peu plus de temps pour garder le contrôle, mais il pensait que mon alimentation étrange au fil des années m'avait permis de m'adapter plus facilement. Il semblait que mon corps se préparait à n'avoir que de l'alimentation animale. Mais ça sera beaucoup plus difficile plus tard, quand mon corps aura appris que ce n'étais pas juste une simple «pause» de sang humain.

Toutefois, j'étais très curieuse d'aller dans la petite ville de Forks. J'avais la certitude que je pouvais gérer mes instincts, et j'avais hâte de voir plus de choses que je n'avais jamais vu avant, du moins pas de l'intérieur. Les magasins avaient l'air intéressants du point de vue d'Alice, et j'étais impatiente de les découvrir par moi-même.

Alice me forçait à porter des jeans serrés qui me rendaient mal à l'aise ainsi que des débardeurs, pour une raison étrange qu'elle était la seule à connaitre. Il faisait chaud dehors lorsque nous sommes allés en ville. Apparemment, c'était l'été. Je n'avais pas besoin de lunettes de soleil, car mes yeux étaient devenus plus or que rouge, il restait seulement un soupçon de mon ancienne couleur.

J'étais nerveuse dans la voiture sur le chemin de Forks. Seul Alice, Rosalie et Edward allaient m'accompagner pour ma première excursion, Emmett et Jasper avaient également quitter la maison - mais pour aller ailleurs, à Port Angeles. Carlisle et Esmée passaient la journée ensemble à la maison.

Edward n'avait pas pris ma main pendant le trajet, alors que je tentais de me faire à l'idée que je ne pourrais pas l'avoir en permanence. Je voulais qu'il soit en mesure d'être libre dans son esprit, de ne pas se sentir obligé d'être près de moi. Même si ça me faisait de la peine de ne plus «entendre», je devais le faire pour lui.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés en ville, je remarquais tout de suite que tous les yeux suivaient la voiture. Il y avait beaucoup de gens dehors, Alice avait dit que c'était à cause du temps anormalement chaud, même sous le ciel nuageux. On m'avait dit que les vampires étaient étrangement séduisants pour les hommes: c'était l'une de nos armes, pour les attirer. Ça allait être un trait inutile pour le reste de ma vie, car je n'aurais plus jamais l'intention de me nourrir d'humain.

J'étais très nerveuse lorsque nous nous sommes garés devant un magasin. Déjà, je luttais pour garder ma soif sous contrôle. Comment allais-je pouvoir rester plusieurs heures parmi ces gens ?

Edward me jeta un coup d'oeil, et pris ma main. Il me dit de ne pas avoir peur, que lui, Rosalie et Alice allaient être avec moi toute la journée. Ils étaient sûr que je pouvais me débrouiller. Ils seraient avec moi.

Et juste comme ça, je me sentais mieux. J'hochais la tête et le remerciais, et Alice bondit hors de la voiture. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir ma porte elle l'avait déjà ouverte elle-même. Edward lui demanda de se calmer juste avant de relâcher ma main et de sortir à son tour. Puis je sortis enfin de la voiture, fermant doucement la porte derrière moi.

Je fus immédiatement mal à l'aise. Il y avait tant de regards sur moi, depuis un mois les seuls regards qui s'étaient dirigés vers moi étaient ceux de ma famille. Le nombre de personne autour de moi était écrasant. Ce qui était encore plus intimidant, c'était le fait que beaucoup d'entres eux étaient des jeunes, encore à l'école: peut-être mes futurs camarades de classe.

Edward posa une main sur mon épaule pour attirer mon attention, alors que je regardais la rue animée autour de moi. Puis Rosalie s'installa à côté de moi en souriant et en avançant à grandes enjambées près de moi. Elle m'avait tiré loin de la main d'Edward, mais je pouvais le sentir nous suivre derrière.

Alice se précipita face à moi, en marchant à reculons, vu qu'elle commençait à «signer». Je remarquais qu'elle le faisait plus lentement, et je me basais sur sa vitesse pour répondre. Ça devait être la vitesse humaine, je lui posais la question.

Elle rit, hocha la tête et montra le magasin où nous nous dirigions. Puis elle commença à détailler ce que nous allions faire, et je dû agiter mes mains plusieurs fois pour avoir son attention et lui dire de juste me montrer.

L'après-midi, elle courait d'un magasin à un autre pour me montrer pleins de choses. Tous les styles étranges et les vêtements, toutes les dernières choses sur la mode. Je pouvais à peine suivre tout ce qu'elle - et Rosalie - me présentait.

Dans quelques magasins, elles entraient dans des cabines d'essayage et je m'asseyais sur des bancs. Je voulais apprendre, voir et explorer, mais Alice pouvait être un tel tourbillon ! Nous allions partout dans le centre commercial, elles revenaient toujours avec de nouvelles choses.

Puis Edward s'asseyais à côté de moi, en «signant» une conversation qui occupait la majeure partie de notre attente. Je souhaitais lui prendre la main et écouter ce qu'il disait, mais ce n'était pas humain ou normal, et ça ne se faisait pas.

À ma grande surprise, j'étais capable de me contrôler. Les actions d'Alice et Rosalie me distrayaient du sang qui se trouvait autour de moi, à travers les coeurs des humains.

C'était difficile de me contrôler. C'était difficile de rester concentrée sur le fait qu'un meurtre n'était pas bien. Mais je réussissais, et je trouvais le trajet de retour à la maison très agréable grâce au contrôle que j'avais pu garder.

Pour le reste du mois, mon contrôle était toujours un succès, et je commençais peu à peu à m'habituer au monde des humains avec mes frères et soeurs. Je devenais un visage connu à Forks.

L'explication que nous allions donner était que j'étais la plus récente des Cullen qui avait été adoptée, ce qui était, en quelque sorte, vrai. J'étais sourde depuis ma naissance, et j'utilisais le langage des signes pour communiquer, ce qui était aussi vrai. Et j'allais aller au lycée avec les Cullen pour les années à venir, j'en étais ravie, c'était également vrai.

Je travaillais de mon mieux pour rester en contrôle, puis arriva l'aube de mon premier jour d'école.


End file.
